Stuck in Nerdville
by Nileywriter101
Summary: What happens when you're forced to move to A Nerd school? What will happen when you find this werid popular people in your room? What will you do when you find out people kept a big secret from you? It will be better then the discription I PROMISE!
1. You Have Got to be kidding me!

Chapter 1

Miley's POV

"Yo Miley, over here. We got a drink for you already." Justin Bieber my best guy friend yells.

I rush over to him and my other friends while Joe goes to get a drink and go dance with his girlfriend.I feel myself getting slightly drunk and I grab another drink and I start to dance.

"Damn Miley you're so hot right now." A guy whistles.

This is how we spend every Friday and Saturday night and sometimes Sunday nights. My brother comes over to me.

"Sis, we have to be home by 12:00." Joe says drunkly as he goes back over to Demi to suck faces. We party hard until about 3am and I see Joe taking my arm and leading me out the door.

"Man that was a good party." I tell my brother as we stumble home to a parentless house...we hope.

I open the door and we see Mom and Dad waiting for us. Fuck! We try to rush upstairs but Mom and Dad don't let us even get to the stairs.

"Ok you 2 we've had enough! This will be your last night out. We're sending you to a boarding school tomorrow after school." Dad states.

"Why Dad I's ain't no drunk." Joe slurs.

"If only you heard yourself talk." Mom say as I pass out on the couch.

Joe's POV

"Listen Bastard, I don't know who you think you are!" I yell drunkenly.

"Son, shut up!" Dad yells.

"You and your sister are going to that school tomorrow. I don't give a fuck if I have to drag you into the car, you're going. Be ready to get up early to pack your room." Dad continues.

"Fuck you Dad, Fuck you!" I yell at him in anger.

Tish's POV

"Billy,don't you think you were being a bit too harsh on them with all that yelling." I say.

"No, they have come home wasted way too many times before, they need to get away from it all." Billy states harshly.

"But Billy I don't want them to leave. I love them so much. They are my little babies. We can get them to change without sending them away." I try to convince him and myself.

"I'm the boss here, I decided that they are going to that school and you better respect my decisions." He yells.

"Billy not so loud, the neighbors will hear." I say trying to shush him.

"Let them hear, let the whole world know that I have 2 teenage kids who drink until they are tipsy." He yells out the window.

"Billy the whole world doesn't need to know that!" I state.

Billy goes upstairs and leaves me alone with my little girl who is passed out on the couch.

"Miley my little angel. There is so much I wish you would understand about life. I wish I could tell you all the stuff that your Dad won't tell you, like how Joe was adopted. I love you baby girl, no matter what you do." I say as I give her a kiss on her forehead and I put a blanket over her.

I walk upstairs into my room and I fall asleep

. Miley's POV

I wake up at 7 with a wicked headache. I had the strangest dream though. Mom told me that Joe was adopted. Haha like that would be true. I pour a bowl of cereal and I go to my room to pack up my stuff. I put my favorite cheer trophy in a box with pictures of my cheer family and my last years cheerleading outfit that coach let me keep. The next box was filled with clothes followed by the next 2 boxes. I see Joe got up and he passed by my room.

"Ehh what are you doing Miles? Mom and Dad aren't serious about sending us away to school." Joe says.

"Yes, we are Joseph." Dad states.

Joe groans and goes into his room to pack.

With Kevin and Nick

Kevin's POV

"Nick, it's 7. You have to get up for class at 8:30. Breakfast hall is open now if you want me to bring you up something." I tell him.

"Ok. Thanks Kev." Nick says as he sits up in bed.

I close the door and I start to walk to the breakfast hall when I'm stopped by Selena and my beautiful girlfriend Danielle.

"Hey Selena. Hey Sweetie." I say as I give Danielle a morning kiss.

"Eww. You 2 are gross! You guys pumped to hear about the new kids that are coming tonight." Selena says.

"Yeah that will be interesting maybe more members for the chess club." I tell them as we walk into the Breakfast hall together.

Our school is a prep school and we have a strict studies policy where we have to have at least an 80 on on everything and parties are prohibited if there is even a drop of alcohol minus hand sanitizer. Yeah we're what other people would call a nerd school but we all don't care. I grab 2 plates and I make breakfast for Nick and I.

"Ok guys, I'll see you in class Dani and I'll see you at lunch Sel." I state as I head upstairs.

"Here you go little bro. Oh and the new kids are coming today." I tell him as I put the plate on his bed.

"Oh yeah. They will be interesting. They come from a rough neighborhood I hear. Selena told me that last night by text message." Nick informs me.

With Miley at school at her locker

"Miles, what are you doing cleaning out your locker." Another popular cheer girl states.

"I'm going to a fucking nerd school cause my parents are stupid jerks." I tell her.

"Awww. Does Coach know yet?" She asks sounding unsympathetic.

"No. I'm going to tell her now." I say as we both walk to Coach's office.

"Hey how is my head cheerleader?" Coach asks.

"Not so good Coach. I'm moving away today." I explain.

"What! Oh no, not my head cheerleader. Come here I got a gift for you while I call a squad meeting in the gym. Oh and Miley, you can also keep the outfit." Coach explains as she heads to the phone to make a PA announcement.

I open the box and see a chain with head cheerleader and a heart.

"Thanks Coach." I say as we all go to the gym.

"Ok squad I'm sad to say that our head cheerleader Miley is leaving us." Coach says as we have a group hug.

"Tryouts for head cheerleader will be tomorrow." Coach announces as we leave the gym.

Joe's POV

"Coach I have to tell you that I'm moving away so I have to give up as football captain." I tell him as I hand him back my uniform.

"No you keep it as a gift now scram out of my office." Coach yells.

The rest of the morning was goodbyes to Demi, my girlfriend and some other close friends. Miley is probably to leave Justin and Demi and her cheer friends, but the thing with a new school is a new babe pool. We get in the truck with boxes in the back. Dad drives for a couple hours until we get to a sign that says Nerville Prep school. I think they forgot the d in Nerdville. We both get our boxes out of the truck and into our rooms where we find out we're sharing rooms with probable Dorks and Mom and Dad leave.

Kevin's POV

I get back to my room from class since Dani and I both had Off period last. She went back to her room to start a project or something. I walk into mine and Nick's room to see the new kid on the top bunk of my side of bunk beds.

"Hey Dude." He says casually.

I get a good look at him and I see my jaw drop.


	2. Ehhhhh! Nerds!

Chapter 2

Danielle's POV

I walk in my room an I see one of the new kids sitting on the bed above Selena's, putting some pictures by her bed and a trophy on her shelf. She looked upset.

"Hey I'm Danielle." I say trying to be nice.

"Leave me alone you freak." She states.

Wow she must have some issues that I don't know about. I'm guessing she's a cheerleader due to the fact that she's wearing a cheerleader's outfit that barely covers her legs. I sit on my bed and I start my Chemistry report. She seems pissed off at the fact that she's here. I close my laptop and I head down the hall to hear Kevin yelling.

Joe's POV

This dude like stares at me as he removes his Chess Club jacket with the name Kevin on it.

"You! Your name is Joseph right?" He states boldly.

"Well yeah. How did you know that?" I question.

"Oh My God! You tell Nick anything and I swear to god I will kill you! He doesn't know about us." Kevin yells.

"Dude! I don't even know you or what you're talking about! I've never seen you in my life. What the hell is your problem! I'll punch you in the face if you ever yell at me again get it nerd!" I yell getting angry and confused.

"Seriously Joe, you don't remember me or who I am?" He asks.

"Dude I met you for the first time today. You know you can get a room change is it bothers you that much." I tell him.

"You know that you can be heard down the all. I know that Marc is trying to do his tai-Chi. He said during math." This strange girl says.

"Oh sorry Danielle." Kevin says as he kisses her.

Eww nerd kissing...Gross! I keep unloading my boxes and I see another guy come in the room. I would guess that this is the Nick guy I'm not suppose to tell even though I have no idea what I'm not suppose to tell him.

"Kev have you seen my charger for my laptop?" Nick asks.

Nick's POV

I look up at the guy on the top bunk on Kevin's set of bunk beds. He's a popular kid from another I'd assume.

"Dude it's in your laptop bag in the front pocket. Remember, you stuffed it in there last night after study hall...what would you do without me Bro." Kevin says.

"Ok, I got a Spanish essay I need to do in the library. I'll meet you in the dining hall later. Hello. I'm Nick." I say as the new kid shoots me a look.

Joe's POV

"Leave me alone alright." I state as I go to find Miley.

I hear my sister's voice coming from a room.

"Miles, you in there?" I ask.

"Joesph! OMG! Come save me from dying of boredom and save me from this nerd who is like freaking out at me." Miley says as she opens the door and hugs me.

"Joe this school is for nerds. They don't even have a cheer squad, what am I going to do with no cheerleading. It's like my life." She worries.

"Oh, your "nerd" is right here freak! You don't belong here and you never will if you dress like a slut." The nerdy girl coughs.

"You don't say that shit about my little sister or I swear I will kick your ass!" I state

. "Joe, don't worry about it. She'll get what she deserves when she never has a boyfriend in her lifetime and she never gets any. Let's go to supper Joe. I'm hungry since we didn't stop for lunch." Miley suggests as she whips her pony in the air.

Selena's POV

What an annoying bitch! Striping I came in here and said hello and she snapped. I go to my closet to get a pair of sweatpants and she told me to get the hell out already. I get changed now and I head down to the boys room to see Kevin on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong Kev? Did the new kids tell you shit or something?" I ask.

"No I'm fine. I have to go." He says as he grabs his laptop bag.

"Dani, he was so pissed him off, that and made him wicked upset. He was about to cry." I tell Dani as we leave their room.

"The girl is a ticking time bomb. She can be silent for one sec the next thing you know she'll be telling you off." I continue.

"Selena we should at least try to be nice to her. She's probably upset right now about leaving her other life and stuff. She's probably really nice." Dani says.

"Or she's a really preppy like in every single Tv show and Movie." I tell her as I open our door.

"Oh wow Dani look! She left her phone on her bed." I state.

"No Sel, we shouldn't touch it. Come on, we should get to dinner before all the good stuff is gone. We should grab a plate for Nick and Kevin. I'll text them." Dani says.

Miley's POV

"Ewww all this food is so greasy that an it's unhealthy for you." I state.

"Come on Miles try some. You might like it." Joe encourages.

"Fine." I say as I take a bowl of soup and some garlic bread.

"Happy Joseph!" I ask sarcastically.

"Well it's a start but by the time we leave this place I want to see you eat a full plate of stuff." Joe says.

"In your dreams." I state as we sit down at a table.

Multiple people look up from their laptops and stare at us.

"Oh you haven't seen a girl with boobs that don't need a training bra. God you're more nerdy then I thought. Come on Joe let's leave these freaks." I say as I grab my tray and leave.

Danielle's POV

We see Miley and Joe leave the cafeteria and the place is an uproar. People were talking. Boys were all yelling about boobs for some reason and girls were just in shock and horror about the subject.

Kevin's POV

I go up on the roof by stairs. It's the only place I know I'll be getting privacy and Internet. I start by writing an email to my Dad and I see my Mom is on messenger. I open up a video chat and I see my Mom's face come on the screen.

"Hey Mom. Can I talk to you about something really important that is on my brain." I ask her.

"Sure Sweetie, what's on you mind?" she asks.

"What made you do it." I ask assuming she knows what I mean.


	3. Big Surprises

Chapter 3

Kevin's POV

"Kevin that was personal decision that was made by your Father and I. It's complicated. Why are you asking about it? You never asked before." Mom states.

"Mom, He's here, worse he's in our room. He will be living with us." I tell her.

"Wait, did your brother find out?" Mom says getting worried.

"No. Joe doesn't even seem to know that he's my brother." I admit.

"Well the less they both know, the better. Kevin Joe has the right to know but for Nick's sake, don't let Joe know until you get on good ground with him. He could tell Nick just because he's mad at you." Mom tells me.

"Mom I hate all the guilt,why can't Nick know that Joe is his brother?" I ask her.

"Kevin, Nick will freak out. He might think he's going to be forced into a Foster Home too." Mom says trying to make an excuse for why.

"Mom I have to go get something to eat. We'll talk about this later." I tell her as I log off.

I go to our room to drop off my laptop bag and I see Dani coming down the hall with a plate of food.

"Hey Kev, I brought you some food from downstairs, did you eat yet?" She says sweetly.

"No I haven't yet. Thanks Dani." I say as I go into my room with the plate of food and she follows.

"What's up Kev? I know you're upset about something. What's wrong? You can tell me." She says.

"Dani I can't tell you. It's complicated and it's something between me and my parents ." I tell her as I nibble at the food.

"Ok, do you want to talk about it?" She asks.

"Dani, can I be alone a little while? I need some time to think. Thanks for the food sweetie." I say as I give her a kiss on her cheek and she leaves.

I sigh as I look at the only picture I have of Joe. I would love to get to know him. The picture is the only reason I know that Joe is my brother. I found it in the mail. His Fostor parents sent it with a note explaining that it's a picture of my Mom and Dad's son so I figured out he's my brother. It's a picture from about grade 8 or 9. I hate lying to Nick. He found the picture once and I told him it was a picture of my penpal. I wish I could confront Joe and ask him what he knows. I put my head in my pillow and I feel tears falling down my face. Suddenly, I hear the door opening. Crap if Nick sees me upset he will ask questions.

Dani's POV

"Hey Sel, you're right about Kevin. Stuff is bothering him, it's obvious. He made me leave his room and he was pretty much crying. Maybe Nick knows what's up with him." I state as I enter the room.

"Yeah, let's deal with it tomorrow. I got a bunch of homework." Selena says.

Suddenly Miley comes in the room. She gets into bed and starts typing up something. She starts up some music.

"Can you turn that down? I have homework I have to do by tomorrow." Selena says.

She surprisingly turns it down.

"Does this place have a gym space with no exercise equipment?" Miley asks.

"Uh Yeah. I'll take you there." I tell her as she take her laptop bag.

"What are you planning on doing in the gym?" I ask her.

"Well I'm planning on keeping up with my exercises from cheer." She says.

I show her to the gym that is rarely used after school.

"You can stay if you want." She says as she start to do some stretches in a pair of tight sweatpants and not in her cheerleading outfit.

She turns on the music and she starts to show me flip. Wow, I never knew people could bend like that. She stops for a minute.

"Wow Miley, that's so cool." I tell her.

"Thanks." She says with a smile.

Kevin's POV

"Come in." I say.

Nick comes in the door with some food.

"Kevin what made you upset?" He asks.

"Nick, I had a long hard day. Can we just drop it? I need some sleep." I state.

"Ok I got to go out for a bit and help Selena with her math homework." I tell him as I go back out in hall and into Selena's room.

"Selena, what the hell is wrong with Kevin. He looked like he was crying or something." I tell her as she opens the door.

"I have no idea. Dani and I think the new kid told him shit that made him upset and stuff. He isn't telling you anything?" She questions.

"No. Nothing. He said to drop it and let him sleep. He said he had a long hard day and he wanted sleep but I know he's lying." I state as I sit on Dani's bed which I doubt she cares.

Then I hear knocking on the door. I open it for Sel and I find Joe, the new kid in the doorway asking to come in.

"What did you say to make my brother upset." I say as I raise my fist nervously.

"Dude don't threaten to punch me since I could break your face easy. Now where is Miley?" He tells me.

"Who?" I ask.

"My sister idiot." He says.

I shrug ad he leaves.

Joe's POV

I can't stand looking at these nerds anymore. I look in the door of the cafeteria and I don't see her in there. Well it makes a lot of sense since she hates the food from there. I keep heading down the hallway checking in every door when I hear her cheer music and I hear the squeaking of cheer shoes. I open the gym door and see her and also one of her nerd room mates staring in amazement and Miley smiling while flipping and doing the parts of the routine she could do without the whole group.

"Hey Miles, that was awesome." I say as I hug her.

"I got a surprise for us later." I whisper in her ear.

"Ok Lovely. I'm guessing it's a secret." Miley says.

"You'll see how about on the roof at around 9:30 so you can get a shower first." I tell her as I leave the gym.

Miley's POV

"What is he talking about?" Danielle asks.

"Don't quite know."I state.

"Do you get cellphone service and wifi through the whole school?" I ask.

"Yeah, except in the basement with the chemistry lab and the biology lab." She says.

I hear Danielle yawn and I look at my watch that I got from a cheer competition last year and it says that it's 9:00.

"Dani, let's go back. I think my parents are going to call me tonight. I think that might be Joe's surprise." I say as I grab my laptop and we head up to the room.

I have my eyes fixed on my shower bag and some pajamas ignoring the strange nerd in the room. I get a quick shower and I get into my pajama shorts and a tank top and I rush up to the roof unspotted.

"Why hello brother." I state.

"Hello my sister. You know Justin would bang you if he saw you in those shorts." Joe laughs.

"What's this big surprise?" I ask.


	4. Morning After The PARTY!

Chapter 4

Joe's POV

"Look what I got that I snuck here from my locker." I tell her holding up a bottle of vodka and a few cans of coke and some glasses.

I mix the concoction and hand her a glass.

"Cheers Miles." I say as we both take a sip.

We both drink until the bottle is halfway empty and we're both drunk.

"OMG! Last night after Dad finished bitching. Mom said you be adopted." Miley says in a drunken fit of laughter.

"That's funny Milo!" I state as I start to laugh.

After hours of giggling and laughing, we head to our rooms.

Kevin and Nick, the nerds are obviously asleep due to the fact that it's way past their bedtimes. I get into bed and I fall asleep without even changing my clothes.

The next morning

Kevin's POV

I wake up to the smell of liquor.

"Dude who loaded up on the hand sanitizer?" Nick asks.

"Bro, I don't think it's hand sanitizer. It's real alcohol and I think it might be the new kid." I say pointing to our brother who is sleeping deeply.

"How should we wake him up? I can fill a bucket up with water." Nick says.

"Nick let him sleep. Classes are cancelled today due to the fact it's the head masters birthday." I tell Nick even if he was suppose to know it.

"Ok Smartie pants. Let's go eat and get away from the drunken loser." Nick says.

Oh Nick of only you knew who this guy is.

If only you knew that that drunken loser is your brother. We both grab our laptops and we head downstairs into the breakfast hall. We get our plates and a plate for Dani and Selena. After eating a good breakfast, we go to the girl's room to bring them breakfast. I knock on the door and Selena opens it dressed in normal clothes and she seems to be alert.

"Eww it reeks in here. It smells a lot like our room." Nick says.

"Yeah the new kids must have had a party without knowing the alcohol rules."Dani states.

"Yeah cause they reek of alcohol. Let's go to the corutyard for a bit and hang out." Selena suggests.

I know Nick won't go but I think I'll go out to try to think about how to confront Joe that Him, Nick and I are truly brothers second I need a break from all this drama.

"Uhh I'm not a big fan of outside. Can I stay in here? It smells better here then in our room." Nick asks.

"Sure Nick. text us when the drunken grizzly bear wakes up from hibernation." Selena says while everyone giggles and they leave the room.

Nick's POV

I sit on Selena's bed and i try to start my English essay on how we should be doing more to save the earth. I start to type the first paragraph of it on my laptop when I hear the girl in the bed wake up.

Miley's POV

I wake up with a huge headache. Note to self never drink that much in one sitting ever again. I go down the ladder slowly and I go to my closet to grab a pair of jeans. I hesitate to put them on and I drop them. I look over at the boy and I get lost in his deep brown eyes and his dreamy curls. Hold yourself together Miley. He's a nerd and cheerleaders don't like nerds especially the head cheerleader.

Nick's POV

I see the girl get out of her bed and she's holding her head. I think about going over to her but then I can stop looking at her cute but in those bootie shorts. She goes to her closet for some pants and she drops them. I see her beautiful blue eyes meet mine. I love her hair and how brown it is. I close up my laptop and I go to walk out the door when I accidentally bump into her. I rush out of the room even faster so I can try to stop thinking about this girl that I shouldn't like and who will never like me.

Miley's POV

I grab a pair of exercise pants and I head over to my bed to get my laptop and water bottle when I bump into him. I feel this acward fuzzy feeling and he rushes off. I would have liked to talk to this nerd and tell him to apologize. I shrug and I grab my water bottle and laptop and I go to the empty gym. I do my regular warm ups and I start some flips. I stop for a second when I see a silhouette in the doorway...

Joe's POV

I wake up at 11 with a pretty minor headache. I get out of bed and I get my shower and into some more comfortable clothes. Last night is almost a blur. I remember when we started laughing at a light pole. Suddenly I get a text.

"Hey Joey, Marley is now the head cheerleader and David is the new football captain. Don't tell Miley about Marley becoming head cheerleader or she'll flip and not impressively. From Demi, your hot girlfriend xoxo." Demi texts me.

Thank god connection from the world of the normal and not form the nerd community.

"Don't worry she won't be head cheerleader for long. She's prego with David's kid. Coach will kick her off the team the second she finds out. From your hot adorable boyfriend Joe xoxxxo." I text back.

"Oh Justin skipped school today. He must have been pissed to lose his best friend. From Demi who misses you lots xoxx." Demi texts back.

"She's probably missing him since she has gone obsessive cheerleadering in the empty gym. She misses cheer a lot. From Joey your boyfriend who misses you the mostest." I text back.

Suddenly Kevin comes in the room.

"Joe, what are you doing?" He states.

"I'm texting my girlfriend, when did that become a crime?" I say sarcastically.

"No I mean why are you being an idiot and getting drunk." Kevin says.

"You can't tell me what to do! You're not my mother! Second you don't understand anything. You don't get the situation Miley and I were through before we came here." I tell him.

"You don't get how hard it was for me to see you come in here. I know you know me or you at least heard of me before yesterday. Does Kevin Jonas ring any bells in that empty head of yours?" He yells.

"Dude, I have no idea who the hell you were before yesterday. Your name is unfamiliar to me so can you drop it. It's obvious I'm not the guy you think you know." I tell him.

Kevin's POV

"You're right Joe. I would have expected a better person. What got you to go to alcohol?" I state.

"My father alright. My father is an alcoholic and he abuses Mom if she doesn't get him alcohol Ok and I was forced to make sure my sister didn't get hurt in my Dad's anger. I...have to go." He says as he grabs a towel and starts the shower.

I could hear him crying.

"Joe, are you alright?" I ask him trying to be brotherly even if he isn't being brotherly to me.

"No I'm not. I miss my friends and my mom and my football. I miss my other life where I had a girlfriend." He says through tears.

"Joe, can I come in?" I ask.

He says nothing but he opens the door and shuts the shower.

He obviously wasn't going to get in that shower since he still had all his clothes on.

"Joe, I need to talk to you about something?" I start.

"What is it Kevin?" He asks.


	5. I Don't Do Handshakes!

Chapter 5

Miley's POV

I rush over to the door and I open it to find out it was Justin standing in the doorway.

"Justin? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"My Dad sent me here to get my grades up, but I sent myself here for you. Miley we've been friends for many years and I want to be more then friends...would you be my friend?" He asks.

"Justin, I have to say no because I wouldn't be able to handle you as a boyfriend. We're like brother and sister." I state as I do a flip to keep my muscles warmed up and stretched.

"You have no idea how much of a mistake you are making. You'll come around and you will come to me soon enough just you wait." Justin says as he rushes off.

Kevin's POV

"Joe, what I'm about to tell you is for your ears only, Nick is not to know about this." I state.

Joe nods and the doorbell rings. Stupid doorbell!

"I'll get it, who are you?" I ask.

Joe's POV

"My name is Justin Bieber nerd!" He says.

I rush out of the bathroom.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" I state as he pulls me into a man hug.

"Parents sent me here for grades and shit. I came so I could get some from Miley and get a relationship with her." He says.

"Dude, NO! No banging my sister, I don't want her ending up like Marley and forcing herself away from her cheer. I will kick your ass if you even kiss her. She thinks of you as a brother. Anyway I got to go." I state as I rush out.

Ewww Justin is disgusting! You don't say that stuff about by sister.

Kevin's POV

Fuck! Oops,that was bad language. Just when I was about to tell him, this ass hole, yet another bad word. Suddenly I get a text message from Nick. I rush out of the room and into the music room.

"Hey dude, what's up?" I ask.

"What if I told you that I have a crush on the new girl?" He says as he strums the guitar.

"Ahh, but do you realize that her brother could kill you if you did anything to hurt her and he will always be in our room." I tell him.

"Yeah, that's part of my reasoning why I think I shouldn't. Second she's popular and a cheerleader, I'm a nerd and a music geek, She'll never like me." He says.

"You won't know if you don't try." I tell him to be encouraging.

"I need some time to think. Can you leave me alone for a little bit Kevin?" He asks.

"Sure, meet me in the dining hall later." I tell him as I leave.

Joe's POV

I think of where I can find Miley.

"Miles, you in there?" I ask.

"Yes Joseph." She says through her tears.

"What's wrong Sis?" I ask.

"Justin is here and he asked me out and I think I shot him down too fast." She says.

"Miles, believe me when I say that he's being an asshole. He came into my room and went on about how he wants to bang you. You didn't let him down hard enough. I told him I would beat him if he made a move on you." I tell her as I hug her and wipe her tears away.

"Thanks my dorky brother. I don't know what I would do without you." She says as she hugs me again.

"I'm not a dork." I say.

"You keep telling yourself that Joe" She says as she hits me playfully.

"Owww!" I fake as she starts laughing.

"That's what I like to hear." I say as I leave her to practice.

Miley's POV

I start my cheer exercises again but I hear a guitar coming from down the hall. No one told me that this nerd school had a music room. I grab my stuff and I rush down the hall to see who was playing the guitar. I enter the room to see the boy from this morning strumming a guitar sitting alone on a couch.

"Hey, mind if I join in?" I ask as I grab a guitar from the wall of many guitars.

"Sure, I'm Nick." He says as he cracks a irresistible smile and extends his hand.

"I'm Miley and i don't do handshakes. I only do hugs." I say with a giggle as I give him a hug that he returns back.

Nick's POV

Wow, I just hugged the girl of my dreams and I feel my insides start to race.

Miley's POV

Wow, he smells so good and his arms are sorta muscular for a jerk. I start to feel a fuzzy feeling. I let go. I hear my 2 brains talking to me.

The left side is saying Dude, this guy is a total nerd and Justin isn't why not go for Justin since he clearly wants you.

The right side says give this guy a chance. He's kinda cute and he's a musician and he's smart.

I pick up the guitar and I start to play a song while trying not to get lost in his dreamy eyes. He keeps playing a beautiful song and I start to feel butterflies floating around in my stomach. Is this the after effect of the hang over or am I actually falling for this stupid nerd.

So far it looks like Right side 1. Left side 0.

Suddenly that score changed as Justin comes in the room looking disgusted and enraged.

With Joe Joe's POV

I head back to the room for a great nap that will energize me and hopefully help me to relax and not smash Justin's face into millions of pieces. No one and I mean no one can bring my baby sister to tears. I get to the room to see Kevin trying to meditate or something. It looks wicked nerdy but I guess I should get someone on my side. I sit next to him.

"Mind if I sit with you?" I ask.

"Yeah it's ok Joe. I really have to tell you something important. You have to promise me that you will not tell Nick or Miley. It would kill them. Please promise it will stay secret." Kevin says.

"I promise." I state.

"Your my brother, you were adopted." Kevin says.


	6. Confrontations!

Chapter 6

Kevin's POV

"Bull Shit!" Joe screams.

"Joe, listen you need to know that this is true. I have your grade 9 picture and it has your name on the back and it's addressed to our Mom and Dad from Joe's adopted parents." I try to convince him.

"You fucking lier! No way I'm related to such a fucking nerd!" He says as he punches me.

"Oww, That hurt!" I yell.

"Stop your fucking lying, that hurt me!" He state as he leaves the room.

Oh god, what a mistake I made. I'm such an idiot! I never should have told him! I'm in so much trouble if he tells Nick.

Miley's POV

"Miley what are you doing?" Justin asks.

"I'm playing guitar, what does it look like?" I state.

"Miley, I'll show you how this stuff is done." Justin says as he takes the guitar from my hand.

"Hey give that back!" I state as I get lost in his smile.

Justin 1 Nerd 1.

"I got to go meet Joe in the cafeteria." I lie so I can get away from both of them.

I rush out the door.

Nick's POV

I stare at the door after she leaves.

"Don't even think about stealing my girl you nerd! Or I will kill you!" Justin says.

"She had that option for years." I tell him.

"Shut up nerdie! She was just busy with cheerleading if you don't shut the hell up, I will kick your ass to the fucking moon!" Justin yells.

"You realize your foot wouldn't produce enough force to get me through the 5 layers of the atmosphere that surround the earth, let alone the moon." I remind him.

"Shut it or I will punch you." Justin says.

I leave the music room and head up to our room to see Kevin asleep.

Selena's POV

"OMG! Dani did you see the new kid that isn't Joe, wow he is so hot." I squeal.

"Yeah he's cute and guess what?" Dani says.

"What?" I scream. There is a new girl moving into our dorm in a few weeks." Dani says with a hint of anger and excitement.

"What! Not again! I pray it's not another girl who drinks." I state.

"Sel, give Miley a chance. She might surprise you." Dani says.

That's the Dani I know and love, the one who tries not to judge others. I grab a pack of gummies out of my closet and we eat them, not caring that we're spoiling our lunches...we're so bad ass. We get a movie out of one of my boxes and we turn on my laptop not even caring about the homework we didn't finish, we'll do it tonight. We hear a slight knock on the door.

"Come on in." I say as I laugh at a funny part.

"Hey mind if I come in here for a bit? The music room is full of the new kid's fat ego." Nick asks from the doorway.

"Sure, we just started a movie. I'll hook it up to the Tv." I state as I grab the DVD out of my laptop.

"Where is my Kevin at today?" Dani asks.

"He's asleep in our room. I don't want to disturb his good sleep." Nick explains.

"Yeah, he's been really strange ever since Joe and Miley got here. Funny I've not seen Miley all day." Dani says.

"Who the hell cares? She's a popular who doesn't care about us." I state.

"Sel Come on, no one gave her a nice welcome. I know let's do a huge late night sleepover on Friday. We can get lots of candy and watch movies." Dani suggests.

"Dani, I don't know she's probably busy that day getting intoxicated with her brother and her "guyfriend". Everyone is saying they're an item, it's on the school website poll." I state.

"Say what! No way!" Nick says as if he cares.

"Dude why would you care? She's just a bad girl with a bad rep. She's not even smart." I state.

Nick's POV

"Yeah and he's just a dude with a head bigger then our bedroom and believe me, there is nothing in there!" I half lie.

Miley's POV

I take out my hair elastic and I sit in the courtyard trying to get good signal so I can text Demi. I hate being out here with no connection to the news from our old school.

"Hey Sweetie!" Justin says as he comes up behind me.

"Justin! What's up?" I ask.

"Oh I just wanted to walk through here an take a tour but now that I found you, I think I should tell you some news from school." Justin says.

I sit on a bench next to some roses and he sits next to me.

"Marley is the new cheer captain. I found out when I went to get my stuff. " He tells me.

"What! NOOOOO! Not the fucking knocked up Bitch! I wanted anyone and I mean anyone but her!" I yell in complete anger.

"Oh and her boyfriend is football captain." He continues.

"Well she won't be head cheerleader for long." I say trying to calm myself.

"Why do you say that?" Justin asks.

"She's Prego! Coach is going to kill her once she finds out! And the funny part is that David isn't the father like everyone thinks...it's his twin brother. They slept together a coulee months ago at that huge party where mostly everyone got wicked drunk." I gossip.

"Seriously, wow. I can't believe no one ratted her out yet." Justin says.

"She only told me about it when we were still friends and she wasn't sleeping with one of my other friends and she wasn't trying to get me demoted." I state as I slowly calm down.

Justin's POV

Ok Justin, here's your chance, her brother is no where to be seen. I put my lips on hers and I kiss her.


	7. Kissing, Flirting and Interuptions

Chapter 7

Sorry for lack of update, I've been busy this with Tests and this week I have 3 tests so in advance...Sorry. It's mid term so they have lots of tests.

Miley's POV

I kisses back until I feel a force pulling me away from him.

"Dude, what did I say about kissing my sister! Joe says as he kick him in the balls.

"Dude! You're out of line! And that really hurt!" He says in pain.

"Good I'm glad!" Joe says.

"Joseph, he did kiss me, but I kissed him back." I admit.

"What! Miley remember what I said earlier?" He questions.

"I want to test him out. Now Joe leave me alone with him." I state.

"We'll talk later Bieber. Miles, be careful and call me if anything happens." Joe says being my dorky brother.

Joe leaves the courtyard.

"Miles, are you serious about giving me a chance?" He asks.

"Yeah. At the other school I said "No" because everyone knew us and they would never let us hear the end of it." I tell him.

"Oh wow. How about we try that kiss again without your brother interrupting us and kicking me where it hurts." Justin suggests.

"Ok." I say as he kisses me.

Joe's POV

I know spying is for those weird Dads who don't trust their daughter's boyfriends, but I can't let anything happen to my sister.

"What are you staring at?" Kevin asks.

"Get the hell away from me you FUCKING lier!" I yell.

"Joe, I'm giving you a number to call. Call it and you'll see." Kevin says.

I crumple up the paper and throw it into our bathroom garbage can. Kevin leaves. I continue to stare at my sister who is kissing the boy who I have recently learned to hate. I text Demi.

"Dems you will never believe it but Miley and Justin are together. They are kissing right now. It's really bothering me." I text her.

"Relax, He won't do anything unless he is intoxicated wait Justin and Miles! WTF ! She can't date that dirtbag. He's unpredictable. I'm texting her now...if she doesn't answer then you should be concerned."

Miley's POV

I get a text.

"Justin, I have to answer this." I state.

"But Babe I was just starting to enjoy making out with you." Justin says.

"Well suck it up." I state.

It's Demi.

"I'm losing it here." I text her.

Joe's POV

I get a text from Demi that is forwarded directly from Miley saying She's losing it here. I must take action. Super Joe to the rescue! I rush out to the courtyard to see Justin all alone and Miley is no where in sight!

"Dude what did you do to my sister?" I demand.

"We just made out, that's it!" He states.

"Just making out? I disagree with you even kissing her and you decide to make out with her? And I just got a text from Demi from her saying she's losing it! Did you bang her?" I ask sounding like an overly protective father, unlike ours.

"No dude, I'm not like David where I bang everything I see on the first date, I get to know them and stuff before I get with them." He says as I rush off.

The next day in English class

Miley's POV

I finally find my way to English class no thanks to this Shitty map! I sit in a desk in the back and I grab my phone out of my purse to text Demi. Suddenly the boy from yesterday the boy with the irresistible smile named Nick sits next to me.

"How is your first day?" He asks sounding nervous.

He's even more cute when he sounds nervous.

"Fine I guess. I got lose trying to find this place." I tell him.

"Oh." He says as he powers up his laptop.

Why do I need my laptop for English class? I set my laptop up and sure enough the annoying crabby teacher starts to teach.

"Well class I guess I have to introduce our new student Miss. Miley Cyrus. She came here a couple of days ago...now on to English class. We are going to be starting writing plays." The teacher starts.

The whole class groans. I can tell I'm going to hate this school already. I sneak a peek at my phone and I see Demi texted me.

"Hey love, you would never guess what happened today...Coach found out about Marley and she's been kicked off the squad and guess who is the new head cheerleader?" I read.

"Who?" I text back quickly.

" that better not have been a phone I saw you looking at." She says sternly.

"No Mrs. It's just my I-pod." I tell her.

"Ok now you will be getting partners for an assignment worth half of your grade. You must write a play that is 7 pages and preform it. It can only have 2 or 3 characters if you can find a student to act out the third role for you and it must have music as well wither from the internet or from instruments. You may start working on them right now with the human being sitting next to you who is now your partner." The teacher says as she sits at her desk and drink her coffee.

Nick turns to me and we start to make a brain storm sheet. I grab my purse again trying to sneak a look at my phone. The teacher gives me a glare and I drop my purse on the floor.

"She's basically psychic and she has eyes in the back of her head. Trust me, don't try to look at your phone." Nick tells me.

"Now you tell me. Are all the teachers like that?" I question.

"Most are. This place is strict on it's rules. You're lucky you only got a warning." He says.

After about 15 minutes of thinking up ideas, the bell rang. I rush out of class to read my text message.

"The new head cheerleader is Me! Pumped? Once you come back...the place is yours." She says.

Yes! Thank god Demi got it. Nick comes up to me.

"Miley, would you like to meet me in the music room at 7 tonight so we can make some compositions for our play?" He asks.

"Sure. I'll be there." I state as I rush off to find my next class.

"Miley! Hey you why don't we go out tonight for some supper, maybe around 7?" Justin asks as he stops me in the hall.

"Justin, I'm busy tonight. I have a big project I have to do." I tell him.

"Miley, you never cared about school before, why start now?" He asks.

"Justin, I have to get out this town and actually be able to go to a college. Maybe we can go out tomorrow." I state as I head up to my room to grab a book.

I finally find my class and I sit down. It's a class I never even heard of.

"Alright class, I'm only teaching this because the state officials say we have to teach a physical activity credit. Welcome Miss Miley Cyrus to our Pal class. Now today were going to the gym so we can play a game of dodgeball." The teacher says.

"What is Pal?" I ask.

"It's like gym but only easier and we do more classroom work. Now let's get moving." He says.

We go into the dressing rooms and I get into a pair of sweatpants that go up to my knees and a graphic tee. I get out on the floor to see the teacher putting dodge balls in the middle of the floor as he rushes off.

After class is over I see Joe in the hallway.

"Hey Joey! What's up?" I ask seeing worry in his eyes.

"Nothing, Miles I'm kinda busy. Leave me alone for a bit ok." He says as he rushes down the hall.

What in the heck is up with him?

I feel a person grab me from behind. I feel myself shaking.

Please read and review!


	8. Get Away From Me JUSTIN!

Chapter 8

**Author's Note**

**Please forgive me for lack of update. I have been wicked busy with school and stuff. School is slowly calming down a bit and I have less tests now and more time for writing.**

Miley's POV

"Cut the crap Miley!" Justin says as he grabs me and pulls me against the wall and grabs me by the neck of my shirt.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going out with Jonas? Jonas is unpredictable!" He yells.

"I'm doing a project with him, I have no choice in the matter. (Even if I want to go and stare into his beautiful brown eyes again) I have to meet with him so we can start working on the music for our play for English Class. Now get the hell off me, You're hurting me." I state.

"Miley! You are not going out with that ass hole! Now you go explain that you can't go out tonight to Asshole Jonas." Justin says.

"I'm already dating an asshole." I mumble under my breath.

He lets go and I see fingernail marks in my arm.

I can't wait to see you tonight." He whispers as I pass by him.

In his dreams! I'm not going out with him after what he's done. I see a few people stare at me in the hallway.

"What are you starring at?" I say in a sassy tone.

They just keep walking. I get to math and I see Nick is sitting next to me in this class too.

"Hey! Woah, what happened to your arm?" He asks.

"It's marks from my bracelet." I lie.

"Oh, Do you have a calculator? I forgot mine and we can't use laptops in this class, the teacher is against the use of computers." He asks.

"Yeah. I got one." I tell him as I put it between our 2 desks.

"Miss Cyrus, I'm sorry about your lose." He says.

"Excuse me sir. I have no idea what you're talking about. I haven't lost anything." I tell him sounding confused.

"I have just been texted to send you to the office." The teacher says.

"Ok, but I have No sweet clue where the office is." I state.

"Mr. Jonas, please help show Miss Cyrus to the office. Take your books with you along with you Miss Cyrus." He says as we both leave.

I see Joe on our way to the office.

"Miles, why are we going to the office?" He asks me.

I just shrug and Nick continues to lead us both to the office. I see a guy with a mostly bald head with a few tiffs of hair that were white.

"Hello Miss Cyrus. Please do sit. Mr. Jonas you can just wait outside alright." The principal tells Nick.

Nick's POV

I nod and I sit in the chair next to the principal's office trying to hear the conversation. Stupid soundproof walls!

Miley's POV

"Why are we here? It's only our like 3 day here. If it's about the training bra comments believe me, I was just saying the truth." I state.

"No Miss Cyrus. This is about your Mom. Your Mom was brutally murdered last night and is dead. I'm sorry that there is no easier way to word it." The principal says as my heart sinks.

"What!" Joe screams as I cry on his shoulder.

"What the hell happened to her? I want answers and I want them NOW!" Joe yells louder.

" Not so loud and no cursing Mr. Cyrus. Now police have reason to believe that she was killed by your father after a night of drinking. Is this at all possible because the police have to know." The principal says in a serious tone.

"Yes...he is an alcoholic. He probably sent us here so he could get Mom alone and do it without us knowing." I say quietly.

"Well you don't have to go to classes for the rest of the week and details about the case will come with time. You may go to your rooms or do as you wish for the rest of the day and I'm sorry about the lose of your mother." He says.

We leave the office in tears. We loved Mom so much. Joe puts his arm around me and pulls me into a hug.

Nick's POV

"What's wrong Miley?" I ask.

"Our Mom died." She manages through her tears.

I immediately pull her into a hug and she cries on my shoulder.

"Nick, I can take care of her from here, you can go back to class." Joe says.

"No It's ok. I was told to not go back to class by my teacher." I half lie. He did say to take my books and stuff.

"Let's go up to our room Miles." Joe says.

We all go up to our room and Miley starts hard core cry.

"Joe, we shouldn't have come here." She says.

"Miles, Dad dropped us off here, we had no choice. Second we couldn't have controlled Dad since he was you know." Joe says.

I can see that there is an obvious secret that I'm not suppose to know.

"Joey. I think I'm going to go to the gym if it's free and do some cheer exercises. I need to clear my head." Miley says as she leaves.

I hear Joe's phone go off.

Joe's POV

"Sorry to hear about your Mom. :( Love you." Demi texts me.

"Thanks Dems. We think Dad did it when he was drunk." I text her.

"Oh. We're having a memorial for her at school this week. Think you and or Miles could make it?" She texts.

"Well it depends if we can get permission to leave and if we can get a drive." I text back.

"My Parents said they could drive and come get you both. It's in 3 days time." She texts.

"Ok. We'll try. I'll text you later." I text as I close my phone.

"Were you and your Mom close?" Nick asks.

"When I was younger her and I were really close and when we got older we kinda grew apart. She was such a sweet person. She never yelled unless we did something really bad and she always made us feel better when we got stressed about stuff to do with my Dad. Wait, you don't want to hear my family problems. I'll be back in a few minutes, if Miley comes back here tell her I just left for about 10 minutes." I state as I rush in the bathroom and grab the crumpled paper out of the trash.

He nods and starts to type up some stuff. I rush out to the courtyard where it is silent and peaceful. I take in a deep breath before taking out my phone. I start to dial the phone number that Kevin gave me.

Miley's POV

I get to the empty gym and I warm up and start the routine when a gym class came in.

"Ahh hello Miss Cyrus. You seem pretty flexible there. Why don't you show everyone what you can do. I'll give you 10 bonus points." The familiar voice of my Pal teacher says.

"Ok." I tell him.

I hit play on my computer and I start my routine with loads of flips and twirls and stuff that amazed the students. Many students got up and started to cheer me on. I finished my routine and I grab my laptop and I rush upstairs into Joe's room. "Where's Joe?" I ask.

"He's out for about 10 minutes, he'll be back soon. Wow that cheer uniform is so sexy." He informs me covering his mouth after the last sentence.

**Please Read and Review!**


	9. Music room fights!

**Chapter 9**

Nick's POV

Omg! Nick why would you be such an idiot! You don't say that stuff about a girl whose brother lives with you and could beat you into a pulp! She just gives out a small giggle and goes onto Joe's bed.

"Nick, how about we go to the music room and we start to compose that music for our play?" Miley says.

"Sure." I state shrugging.

Wow I didn't think it would be that easy to get her to do work in this group. I write a note saying that we are in the music room and I put it on Joe's bed rails with tape.

"Come on, let's go! This project won't do it's self." She says with sarcasm.

We get to the music room and we start playing some chords and stuff.

Joe's POV

"Hello." I say to the stranger who is supposedly my Mom

"Hello, who is this?" She asks.

"This is Joseph Cyrus, according to one of your sons, I'm supposedly your son." I tell her.

"Yes Joseph, you are my son. You were with our family for only a few months. We gave you to one of our friends who wanted a child."She says

"How do I know that you're not lying?" I ask.

"I have a picture of you on the day you were born." She says.

"Did you give birth to a girl that would be the same age as Nick?" I ask wondering if Miley was adopted too.

"No. We have never had a girl. Now Joe I have to ask you not to Nick about this." She says.

"Why not? He's my brother too and he has the right to know who I am." I tell her.

"Don't tell him. It's all I ask of you. Now I want to know a little bit more about you." She says.

"Listen, I got to go right now. We'll talk later ok Bye." I state as I hang up.

Why can Kevin know I'm his brother but not Nick. I go back to my room to see a note written in Nick's handwriting which I have become jealous of.

"Gone to the music room to start our English project. Meet us at supper at around 5:00. Sincerely Nick and Miley. " I recite.

I lay down on my bed for a little while.

Miley's POV

"Wow. We got at least 1/4 of the music done. That's a huge deal for me." I state.

"Well how about we take a little break and I get to know you better." He says.

"Ok. Well I love cheerleading and I use to be head cheerleader at my old school. I was a party girl who got drunk alot of the time but the day I got here will be my last time...I think. Nick have you ever had a secret that you couldn't tell anyone that is killing you inside?" I ask.

Nick's POV

I would love to tell her yes because I do have a secret that is eating me on the inside and I haven't told anyone not even my brother.

"Yeah. I do." I admit.

"How about I find out more about you?" She says.

Why would a girl like her want to get to know me? I'm a nerd.

"Ok. Well I use to live with my parents until I was 14 and then Mom forced us to come here for school. I love steak and I played guitar for a long time. What about some more about you?" I admit.

"Well I use to sing but I haven't sang for a LONG time. I live for cheerleading and gymnastics. I was in gymnastics since I was 4 and cheerleading since I was 7." She tells me.

I start strumming my guitar and I start playing random chords that happen to sound good together.

Kevin's POV

I come into my room with Dani and I see Joe on his bed just staring at the ceiling.

"Kevin, Leave me alone for a few minutes." He states sounding angry.

I wonder who pissed in his cornflakes. I grab my laptop off my bed again and Dani and I both leave.

"Wonder what's up with him?" I ask Dani.

"I don't really know but he seemed upset." Dani says as we go into her room.

I see Selena on her bed typing fast ignoring our entrance.

"Sel? What are you typing?" Dani asks.

"History report that is due tomorrow that needs to be 5 pages. It's on the American Revolution." She says in extreme stress.

"Calm down Sel." I tell her.

"Oh Kev you know that Nick and Miley both skipped history class." Selena says.

"WHAT! Nick wouldn't do that! He never skips class especially History. Dani how about I meet you for supper? I have to find Nick." I state.

"Ok. Love you Kevy!" She says as she kisses me and I leave.

I rush in my room.

"JOESPH! You told him didn't you! You told him about us being brothers didn't you!" I yell.

"No! What made you think that?" He says.

"Well Selena said that Nick skipped History class today. What would make him do that!" I yell.

"Kevin, can you leave me alone. I didn't tell him. He decided to skip it so he could be there for me and my sister. He was being a nice person." He informs me.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

I hear him give a big sigh.

"Kevin, my Mom died last night and Miley and I just found out this afternoon. Nick was showing us to the office and he decided to comfort Miley. Now can you leave me alone?" Joe says as tears start to form.

I get up on the ladder and I try to give him a hug.

"I'm sorry Joe, you must have been close with her." I state.

"I was kinda close with her, but I'm only upset about how it happened." He says.

"How did it happen?" I ask.

"None of your business. Now leave me alone!" He snaps.

Miley's POV

I see a tear fall down my cheek. Nick give me a hug and I return it.

"Thanks for being here for me Nick. You're better at this stuff then Justin." I tell him.

Justin would just yell at me and tell me to stop embarrassing the Biebs.

"Do you want to talk about your Mom, will that make you feel better?" He asks.

"Yeah. Well she was always there for me. She never missed a single one of my cheer competitions and never missed Joe's football games. She would always be there to hug me when Dad got angry and Joe would fight him. Nick, can you go outside the door for a minute I need a minute alone." I state.

He goes outside of the room.

Nick's POV

I stand outside the door and I see her boyfriend or whatever come down the hallway.

"Jonas, stop trying to get with my girl, she's not into you!" He yells.

"Shut up! I'm not into her. Leave me alone!" I yell.

He punches me in the side. Suddenly I hear the door open.

"Justin, what the hell is wrong with you! You don't just punch people. Apologize to him!" Miley yells.

"No! He's just a nerd! I don't accommodate to the nerd herd. They get what they deserve! " Justin says.

"Justin, I'm sick of your attitude! We're done with whatever the hell we were." She yells as her and I go back into the music room to pack up.


	10. Wow, Bitch can Spell!

_**Chapter 10**_

**_At supper_**

Joe's POV

I give a sigh and I take a stab at my chicken. I look at Miley who didn't take a bite of her supper.

"Come on Miles. Take a bite ok." I tell her.

I see from her eyes that she is hiding something.

"Tell me Miles. I know you're hiding something from me. Jonas, care to share?" I state.

"Well..." Nick starts.

"Nick, I tell him. I dumped Justin. He turned out to be such an ass hole." Miley says sounding happy.

"Thank god. He's bad news Miles even when we were at home I never liked him." I admit.

She starts to eat.

"Jonas, come here we want to talk to you for a minute." This guy says.

Nick's POV

I get up from the table and I go to talk to Eric.

"What's wrong Eric?" I ask.

"Well all the members of the Debating Club detest how you have decided to start being nice to the new kids. They are strange and even werid. The girl goes into the gymnasium for fun. So you decided, us or them." He says as he walks away.

I sit back at the table.

"What was that about Nick." Miley asks.

"Nothing important. Eric just wanted to tell me about the debating meeting even if I quit." I say loud enough for him to hear.

They were stupid and they were kinda mean anyway. I grab a bite of my brownie and I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey Sel. Come sit with us." I state.

She shoots me a look that says she angry but it quickly turns into a smile after Danielle whispered something to her. Kevin, Danielle and Selena come sit with us.

"Hey Selena, what did I miss in history? I had a headache and I went to see the nurse." I lie.

She gives me a look and says

"Nothing but 20 questions and the essays are due tommorrow for us but since you were missing, for you and Miley it's the next day. Where were you this afternoon Miley?" Selena asks.

I see Miley's face turn white.

"None of your fucking business! Stay the hell away from me." She says as she runs out of the cafeteria followed by her brother.

"Selena! That was rude to say! She's going through a rough time. I'll see you later Kevin and Danielle." I state as I get my stuff and go.

I go upstairs to my laptop and I start my history report to try to keep my mind off the whole situation. I put on some music when I hear my cellphone ring. I look at it and I see it's Selena. I just ignore it and I lock the door. I see a key fiddle in the lock.

"Who is it!" I yell over my music.

The person continues to come in.

Miley's POV

I sit on my bed and I start to type up that history report. I'm going to get better at school. I don't want to end up like my fucked up father. I take the framed picture of him off my shelf.

"FUCK YOU! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU MEAN NOTHING TO ME!" I yell at the top of my lungs as I throw his picture on the floor from the top bunk.

I see the pieces of glass on the floor.

"THAT'S WHAT MY HEART LOOKS LIKE YOU FUCKING DRUNKEN WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" I yell.

Selena comes in the room.

"What is your problem freak?" She says.

"Shut the hell up! I'm not a freak! You have no idea what I've been through!" I state.

"Clean this mess up then get the hell out of my sight!" Selena says.

"With pleasure bitch!" I state.

"What did you just call me?" She asks.

"I called you a bitch do I need to spell it for you! B-I-T-C-H!" I tell her as I sweep up the glass.

"Wow! Good job! I didn't know sluts could spell!" She says.

"That's it Sultlena! Hope you can understand this word. A-S-S-H-O-L-E!" I yell as I grab my laptop and head to the gym.

I start by stretching when I hear my phone ringing.

"Hello." I state.

"Hey Chicka. How are you feeling?" Demi asks.

"Ok. I guess. Do you know for sure who did it yet?" I ask.

"No, but we all know it was your Dad." Demi says.

"Joe and I figured that out." I tell her.

"We're having a memorial for her in 3 days time. One of us will come get you and Joey. We want you both there." Demi says.

"I'll agree to come if..." I start.

"If what Miles?" She says.

"If I can come to a cheer practice." I tell her.

"Yeah! The team misses you! They send their love! We made cards this practice instead of drills and routines. They were sent to Joe's mailbox since I didn't know your room number and stuff. So you coming?" She asks.

"Yeah. I'll come and I'll convince Joe to come too." I say.

"Oh did you know that Justin left?" She says.

"Yeah. He's here at my school and I dated him for a day then I dumped him today." I inform her.

"Oh did you know Marley is Prego with twins and there is rumor that neither of the kids are David's." Demi says.

"Well when we were friends still, she told me that she had sex with his twin brother like 20 times. So it's likely that it's David's brother's kid. Does she still fit into her cheer outfit?" I ask.

"No. She's got a baby bump and she's bad at hiding it." Demi tells me.

"Any other news?" I ask trying to forget about Slutlena and my Mom's death.

"No, not really except that a bunch of guys got drunk as hell and spray painted a bunch of shit onto the school. They got in trouble and they got detention." Demi says.

"Ahhh. Well I got to get back to working on cheer." I tell her.

"They got a cheer team?" She questions.

"No. They have no sports teams unless you call Chess Club a sport." I state.

"So you're just keeping up your cheer body?" Demi says.

"Yeah. I'll see you in a few days ok." I say.

"Sure." She replies as she hangs up.

I continue to stretch and I do some jumps until I hear the gym door open and close.

"Hey Miley, can I talk to you?" She asks.

"I guess so." I state.

"Why are you so upset?" Danielle asks.

"Well my Mom died last night." I admit to her.

"What! OMG! I'm sorry about your lose." She says.

"I'm fine really. It just hasn't really set in yet I guess. Can you go for a bit? I have some practicing to do." I tell her.

She leaves without saying anything. The second I stop hearing her shoes hit the floor, I immediately sit on the floor and I start to cry. I hear the gym doors open again.

"Danielle, I asked to be alone." I state.

"Oh it's not Danielle." The voice says.


	11. What Biber Wants, Bieber Gets!

Chapter 11

Nick's POV

I see Joe come in the door.

"Hey Nick. Can I talk to you for a little bit?" He asks.

"Sure." I say as I turn off my music.

"Thanks for taking care of my sister." He says.

"No problem. She's a nice girl if you look past her first impression. Everyone was scared of you two." I admit.

"Nick. I'm sorry if I ever said anything to hurt you. How about we become friends?" He says.

"I'd like that a lot Joe." I tell him as I shake his hand.

Joe's POV

"Joe, you know you can tell me anything." He says.

What a lie that is.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

He gets up on my bed and sits next to me.

"Joe, what is your Dad like? Because there is obviously something you're hiding something and it's best to get it off your chest." He tells me.

"Well Nick My Dad isn't the nicest person. He is an extreme alcoholic. He abused us until I was about 14 then I was the one who would fight him off my sister and Mom. He killed her while he was drunk. " I tell him as a tear falls down my face.

He pulls me into a hug, but not a fake hug like when I was at my old school, a real one that truly meant something. Maybe this place isn't as bad as I thought.

"Nick, I have to go I'll be back later." I state as I grab my laptop and my school bag.

Kevin's POV

I get a text message from Joe to meet him in the library.

"Dani, I got to go to the library so I can get a book for my biology report. I'll see you later." I lie as I give her a kiss to see if it would make me feel less guilty of lying.

The verdict, No. It made me feel more guilty of lying.

I rush off to the library. I see Joe next to a desk in the very back of the library.

"What is it Joe? I was kinda busy but from your text it seemed urgent." I tell him.

"Dude, I don't know how much longer I can hide this from your brother. The guilt is killing me. We're friends and I really hate having to lie to him." I state.

"Joe, let's go up to the roof and talk to Mom and Dad about it." I state as he follows me.

Joe's POV

Kevin open up a video chat.

"Hello Kevin...And who is your friend there." Our Dad asks.

"I'm your son." I say.

"Oh, whatever. What the hell do you want? " He asks.

"Listen Pal! I have fought people who are much stronger then you and I'm not up for any bullshit! Now let's talk like calm people." I state.

"Well why are you calling me? I thought I got rid of you when I gave you away to my former friend." He snaps.

"Why did you give me up?" I ask.

"You were a mistake! I didn't want another kid yet I want another one a couple of years later." My "Dad" tell me.

"Wow! I thought I might get a second chance of having a good, loving and caring father." I say lowly.

"Dad, where is Mom." Kevin asks.

"One second Kevin. Denise! Come down here. Kevin and our unwanted son want to talk to us. I see my "Mom" come on the screen.

"Hello Mom." I say with a stinging heart.

Kevin puts his arm.

"Dani told me about your Foster Mom." Kevin says.

"Umm I'm not sure if I'm comfortable of calling you Mom and Dad yet." I say.

"It's ok Joe." Mom says.

"Yeah since I don't want you as my son!" Dad says.

"Kevin, don't start! I'm glad I get to see my lost son. Now what was your reason for calling since we don't usually get calls unless there is a reason." Denise says.

"Denise, I can't stand keeping this secret from Nick anymore. I know I've only know him for a few days but I have really bonded with him. Why can't we tell him?" I state.

"Well, I just don't want to tell him. He'll get scared that he'll be given up next." She says.

"Mom, I've been living with Nick for a long time and I know he won't be scared. He barely sees you or talks to you anyway." Kevin says.

"Get him up here. I want to be here when you tell him." Denise says.

Kevin grabs his phone and calls Nick up here. I see Nick come up.

"What's the important message? Oh hello Mom and Dad." Nick says.

"Hello my boy." Kevin Sr. says.

"Wait why is Joe here? Can you like go and leave us talk to our parents?" Nick asks.

"Nick, they are my parents too...I'm your brother." I state.

Miley's POV

"Oh it's not Danielle." Justin says.

"Justin, GET OUT!" I yell.

"Miley you don't get it. I love you." He says.

"Well I hate you and your attitude!" I state.

"Come on baby, you don't mean that." He says as he tries to kiss me.

"No Justin! I mean it very much. Now get the hell away from me!" I yell.

"I don't think so sweetie. You need to understand that I'm controlling you right now and you will do as I say." Justin says.

I grab my laptop and I hit him in the head with it.

"Oww that sorta hurt. Now you'll pay for that!" Justin yells.

I run as fast as I can. I rush to the closest room which is Joe's. I lock the door. I stand at the door.

"Oh stupid Miley! Didn't know you wanted to skip to the fun part already. Remember I have a key to this room." He says as he puts his key into the lock.

Fuck! I forgot about that. I rush into their bathroom and I lock it. I hear him come in.

"You can't hide in there forever. Remember whatever Bieber wants, Bieber gets." He states as he bangs on the door.

I start to cry.


	12. Nutt Cracker!

Chapter 12

Joe's POV

"Ok Joe, I know you just lost your Mom and your Dad is a whack job, but you can't randomly be part of our family, wait...You're Joe from the picture." He says in shock.

"Wait, you knew the person from the picture was your brother the whole time?" Kevin says.

"Kevin I wasn't your average kid and I didn't really recognize him. Wow I'm just...Wow. Why didn't anyone tell me." He says.

"Because we didn't want you to get your hopes of him actually being accepted as your brother." Kevinp Sr. states.

"Kevin! He's our son wither you want to accept it or not. Now we have to get going. Please don't fight." Denise says as she logs off.

"Wow. That was very unexpected." Nick says.

Nick's POV

"And the weridest thing is that Miley told me the night we got here and she thought she was just being drunk and we just laughed it off." Joe admits.

"Wait, does Miley know about this?" I ask.

"No. Not yet and she isn't your sister. Right now wouldn't be the time to tell her since she's really emotional about Mom. Oh and by the way, you're totally crushing on her." He tell him.

I feel myself blushing.

"No I'm not!" I lie.

"Listen Nick, I know what crushing is and believe me you have a crush on Miley." He tells me.

"Ok. I do. You mad?" I admit.

"No. Not at all because you are so much better for her then Bieber who can only think about his "Nuttage"." He says as we all laugh. "But if you hurt her...I promise I will become the "Nutcracker". I may not be her blood brother, but she is still my sister." He warns me.

Joe's POV

I open the door and I see Justin with his back against the door and I hear a girl crying.

"Justin, who is in the bathroom. What innocent girl did you "Have fun" with?" I ask.

"Wait, you don't recognize the voice? That's sad Cyrus!" He says.

I shoot a look at Nick and Kevin and they block the door.

Then I hear the voice weakly say "Joey!".

"Miles. Oh that's it Bieber. You are fucking dead! You don't dare touch my sister." I yell as I hit him in the "Nuttage." .

He immediately falls over and I grab his hand behind his back.

"Nick, grab me that pillow case." I state as I try to get him to stop squirming.

He makes the pillow case into a band shape and I tie his wrists together.

"Miles, are you ok? Did he...you know." I ask.

She starts to unlocks the door.

"Don't unlock it yet Miley." I state.

I hear the principal coming down the hall.

"I called the principal up." Kevin says.

"Ok. Thanks Man." I tell him as I keep Justin in a hold.

The principal comes in.

"What happened in here?" He asks.

"Justin sexually attacked my sister." I explain.

"Well I want to hear it right from ." He says.

"Is it safe Joey." Miley says.

"Yes it is Miley." Nick says.

She open the door.

"Now , please explain what happened here?" He asks.

"I was in the gym practicing for cheer and then Justin came in and tried to kiss me and I hit him and ran in my brother's room since it's closest and then he unlocks the door and then I went into the bathroom and locked it." She says while crying.

"Ok. , we're sending you to another school a lot like this one that is a couple hours away. Get your stuff together. You leave in an hour. You 3 take Miss Cyrus to the Nurse's Office to get her checked out." The principal says as we all leave.

No One's POV

In the Nurse's Office.

"We'll wait out here. Joe, you can go in with her." Kevin says. Joe goes in with Miley.

"You must be . Principal Evans called and told me you were coming. Please have a seat. Oh and who are you?" She says.

"I'm here brother." Joe says.

"Ok. Now what's the problem ?" She asks.

"Nothing." She says.

"Well we're going to check you out ok?" The Nurse says.

She just shrugs.

"The brother should leave." The nurse says as Joe leave.

Joe's POV

I join Nick and Kevin in the chairs outside the office. They just put an arm around me as I put my head down. Hey God. I know I've fucked up in the past but can I ask you for a favor. Can you make sure Miley isn't pregnant. It wouldn't go over well and she isn't ready for a kid. After about 15 minutes, the nurse comes out with Miley. I give her a hug.

"Joey, I'm fine. I was just scared." She says.

"Ok. I'm just glad to hear that you are safe." I tell her

. "You heard about Mom's service from Demi right?" She asks

"Yeah. Are you up to going? Because we don't have to." I state.

"I want to go. Her parents are going to pick us up." She tells me.

"Do you want to go to your room or do you want to go somewhere else." I ask her.

"Joe, I just want to go to my room and relax for a bit. I had a rough day." She says as she goes upstairs.

We go up to our room and all of Justin's stuff is gone.

"Wow. How about we go down and get some ice cream at the creamery downstairs? To celebrate the fact that we found eachother?" Nick suggests.

"Sure. Let's go." Kevin says as we all go downstairs.

Miley's POV

I go back to my room and I pop in a DVD in my laptop. It's a video Mom took last month from Nationals. I start to cry at how much I missed Cheerleading and my Mom. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see Selena.

"Hey. I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It's just that I really hate new people who come here. It just takes a while for me to get use to people. You must be the one in the middle." She says.

"Yeah." I say.

"Second , I'm sorry I made assumptions about you. Most cheerleaders who come here usually try to rule the school and they act like stuck up bitches but you are different." She continues.

"So wait, there are more cheerleaders in this school then me?" I ask.

"Yeah." She says.

"I'll be back up here in 5." I state as I run out of the room.

With the Boys

Nick's POV

"Two cones of chocolate mint and whatever this guy wants." Kevin says.

"I'll have the Rocky Road one." Joe says.

"Ok. Here you are. Those are free since the school is still not sure what to charge." The vendor says.

I put 5 bucks in the jar and Joe does the same.

"Thanks. Have a great day." He says.

We all sit down and Joe's phone rings.

"Hold on I have to take this." He says.

Joe's POV

I get up from the table and I answer my phone.

"Hey yo it's Joe." I say as I know who it is.

"Hey Joe Bro. Listen I got a big problem." David says.

"What is it Bro?" I ask.

"Marley is Prego with twins. How in the hell am I going to deal with two kids? That means double everything! Double the shit, double the cry, double the mood swings, double the pain when they get delivered and double the baby bump!" He says in frustration.

"Dude I have to go." I say quickly.

"What is it? Does Joe Bro got a Hoe? Wow that rhymes." He asks.

"No. But I have to go.". I say as I hang up and I go back over to Nick and Kevin.

"Sorry about that. He needed a random dude to bitch at that wouldn't beat him up so he called me knowing I was far away." I state.

"Ah. Let's head back up to our room and watch a movie." Nick suggests.

"Yeah." Kevin says as we head up the stairs.

I open the door to see our room completely trashed with stuff everywhere.

"Who would do this?" I ask.

Nick pulls a note off the TV. "I think I know." He says.


	13. C H E E R!

**Chapter 13**

Miley's POV

I run down the stairs and into the Principal's office.

"Hello ." I state.

"Hello Miss Cyrus. Are you feeling better?" He asks.

"Yeah I guess." I reply.

"What brings you to my office?" He asks.

"Well , I want to start a cheerleading squad." I state confidentially.

"Miss Cyrus, we're a school who is clearly looking for only academic club and sports clubs make students think less on their academic scores." He states.

"Well the Child Obesity rates on the rise and we should be able to have a club where we can get active." I argue.

"Well who is going to teach it?" He asks.

"Me! I've been in cheerleading since I was 7." I tell him.

"Ok but who will be the teacher advisor?" He asks.

"I'll find one and if I can find one can we have a cheer squad?" I ask.

Danielle's POV

"Hey Sel. What do you want to do tonight? I'm bored as hell!" I state.

"How about a movie?" She asks.

"What was Miley watching?" I ask Selena as I look at Miley's open laptop.

"It's a movie from her cheer compition. You should see her, she is amazing." Selena says as she presses play. I see Miley with a huge smile and with loads of energy.

The flips she is able to do are incredible.

"How can anyone flip like that! I'd love to be able to do that! She might teach us if we ask her nicely." I state.

"Doubt it, she's probably too stuck up for that." Selena says.

"Sel, give her a chance." I tell her.

I open one of my boxes and I grab a box of smarties and some licorice.

"Want some?" I ask her.

"Ok. Thanks." Selena says as she sits back on her bed and starts to text someone.

With the boy's

Joe's POV

"Who would destroy our room?" I ask.

"Well it's from the debaters." He says.

"Why would they destroy the room of a teammate?" Kevin asks.

"I quit debating today. They wanted me to choose them or Miley and Joe. I have reason to believe that they don't like new kids." Nick explains.

"That's it! They are getting a piece of my fist." I state.

"Joe, they aren't worth you getting in trouble for beating them up." Nick tells me.

"No one bosses me or my family around and gets away with it. They are going to get their asses whopped!" I state as I leave the room.

**In Principal's Office**

Miley's POV

"Fine." He sighs.

"Awesome! Thanks!" I state as I leave the office.

I run down to the Pal teacher.

"! Can I ask you something?" I ask.

"Ok. What is it Miss Cyrus." He asks.

"How would you like to be the teacher advisor of the cheerleading squad?" I ask.

"Well I don't know. Is Principal Evans ok with the idea of a Cheerleading squad?" He asks.

"He said we could have one as long as I find a teacher advisor." I tell him.

"Well, I don't know much about cheerleading." He says.

"That's where I'll come in. I've been in cheer since I was 7." I explain.

"Ok. You got yourself a teacher advisor." He says.

"Thank you!" I scream as I run out of his office.

I run up to Joe's room. I bang on the door.

"Dude, have you calmed down and we'll deal with this as normal citizens." Kevin says.

"Umm, it's me, Miley." I state.

Nick opens the door and let's me in.

"Sorry it's such a mess. Some people came in and messed around with our stuff." Nick says.

"Oh. I'll help you fix it up. I'm waiting to talk to my brother. I got awesome news for him." I state as I help them pick up their stuff.

"Who did this? And Where is Joe?" I ask getting suspicious.

"Well the debating club decided to trash our room and Joe is gone to "whoop their asses."" Nick says.

"Oh god! I got to go stop him. He could really hurt someone." I state as I rush to find Joe.

I hear Joe yelling down by a classroom full of debaters.

"JOSEPH ADAM CYRUS! Stop this foolishness!" I state.

"Oh look it's the other piece of shit!" One guy yells.

"Listen! I've dealt with ass holes who were worse then you! Who's idea was it to mess up my brother's room?" I ask.

"All of ours. You took away one of our top 3 debaters." A guy says.

"Well you have no right to go in their room without their permission. It's called INTRUDING! Look it up! Come on Joe, let's leave these people. They don't deserve our time." I state as we both leave.

"That was cool what you did down there. I would have punched all those asshole nerds in the face and broke their noses." Joe says.

"Oh Joey guess what?" I state with excitement.

"What is it Miles?" He asks sounding worried.

"I convinced Principal Evans to get the school a cheer squad and I'm captain." I explain.

"OMG that's amazing Miles!" He says as he pulls me into a giant bear hug.

"Tryouts will be when I get back and sign up sheets are going up now." I state as I rush to my room.

"Selena! Danielle! Guess what!" I ask them

"What?" They both ask.


	14. Memorial and Laundry Day

Chapter 14

Miley's POV

"We're getting a cheer squad and I'm captain!" I tell them.

"Wow. Awesome." Selena says sounding truly excited.

Maybe this chick isn't so bad.

"Tryouts should be next week. I can't wait." I state unable to contain my excitement.

"You know that there are other cheerleaders in this school that may try to dethrone you?" Selena says.

"Oh I know but they can't since the Principal made me captain. I got to go make sign up sheet. Umm where can I find the school printer?" I ask.

"In the library which is upstairs and to your left." Danielle says as I leave.

Danielle's POV

"OMG! Are you going to sign up to try out?" I ask.

"I don't know. I doubt we'll get in. The former cheerleaders will get in over us." Selena reasons.

"Come on Sel. When was the last time we signed up for a club?" I ask her.

"Well I still remember the cooking club accident last year. When you put tin foil in the microwave and made it explode." She reminds me.

"True,but come on. Let's at least try." I state.

"Fine." She sighs.

Miley's POV

I print a bunch of copies of the sign up sheet and I pin them on the bulletin board outside the gym. I go to the office and I get Principal Evans to announce the sign up sheet being up.

A few days later

Demi's POV

I walk into this school and I notice there is no sports posters up.

"Excuse me. Where is the office?" I ask.

"Upstairs, second door on your right." A nerdy guy says.

Wow everyone looks like nerds. I find the principal who looks really strict.

"Excuse me sir. I'm here to pick up my friends Joe and Miley Cyrus for the day." I state.

"Right. Miss Cyrus mentioned that someone would be coming. Hold on I'll page them." He state.

He goes over to the intercom and says "Would Miley and Joe Cyrus come to the main office?" Shortly after I see Miley dressed in a cute dress and My Joey in an adorable dress shirt and dress pants.

"Joey!" I state as I pull him into a hug.

"Miss, No Personal Displays of Affection are permitted on the school ground." The Principal says.

"She didn't know Principal Evans." Miley says.

We go to the door and I give Miles a huge hug.

"How is zero cheero life?" I ask.

"Boring." She answers.

I show them to the car I drove here in.

"I'll drive my beautiful." Joe offers as he gives me a kiss.

"Thanks Joey. Trying to find this place was a struggle in itself." I admit.

I sit in the back with Miles so we can chat sadly leaving Joe in the front by himself.

Miley's POV

"Oh did you know David is going to dump Marley?" I ask her.

"What! No way! What is she going to do with the kid." I ask.

"S there is 2 breads in the oven. Beats me what she'll do with them. I think she'll give them up then try to get her rep back." She says.

"She'll never get her rep back. Look at Tasha. She got Prego and even afterward she was a loser." I reminds her.

We pull up to the school and we walk into the familiar hallways passing by people who extend their hands in sympathy.

"Joe, I don't think we should have came here. I feel worse at least in Nerville nobody knows anything about the situation." I say as he pulls me into a hug.

"Don't worry Miles. I'll be right by you the whole time." He tells me as he puts an arm around me.

I sit in the gym while the principal calls everyone down to the gym. The service was really nice but it brought tears to my eyes. Joe puts his arm around me as the bell rings for school to end.

"When do you want to go back?" Demi asks.

"Well after cheer practice. Joe, why don't you visit the football team?" Demi suggests.

"Ok. I'll come get you at 4:30." Joe says as he leaves the gym.

The cheer girls come back in with their schoolbags and they line them up against the wall just like I remember.

"Ok girls listen up! Today's practice is going to be on working on our routine for the National championships since regionals will be a breeze." Coach says.

"Who's the girl randomly watching us practice?" An obvious Freshman asks.

"This is Miley Cyrus. She was the captain until Demi took over her duties." Coach explains to the oblivious freshmen.

"She probably can't even do a cartwheel!" One of them says with a chuckle.

"Ok. That's it freshmen! It's on." state as I do a backflip.

They all look at me with awe filled eyes.

"Now, let's show Miss Cyrus how it's done. Places!" Coach yells.

They do their routine and aside from a few freshmen mistakes and an uneven pyramid...they were amazing. I clap for them. Practice goes on for a while and Demi finishes practice and we go get Joe off the football field. He misses it...I can tell.

"Joey, come on. Let's go! We have to get back before supper." I yell across the field.

He comes over to us and we go back to the car and we start driving. We get back to school.

"Bye Demi. I'll miss you. Joe, just meet me in the dinner hall. I'll leave you so you can say goodbye." I state as I give her a hug.

I go down the hall and I look at the sign up sheet to see that 20 people signed up. I go into the dinner hall and I sit next to Nick and his brother.

"Hey. How was your day?" I ask.

"We had classes. They were uneventful and I finished my history report." Nick says reminding me that I have to finish mine.

"Oh fuck! I got to do mine." I state.

"Don't worry about it. It's due next Friday as in a week from now." Nick explains.

"Good. You scared me for a little bit." I tell him.

Suddenly a debater comes over and dumps milkshake over my head.

"Oh that's it! You're dead!" I state.

"Oh what are you going to do? Sit and cry about it." He says.

"No that's what you're going to do." I state as I get ready to punch him.

Joe comes up behind me and pulls me away from him.

"Did he do this to you?" Joe asks.

"No shit Sherlock!" I state.

"Now listen pal. You leave my sister alone or I swear I will hit you so hard there will be no debate about you going to the hospital." Joe yells in his face.

He cowards and sits back down with the debaters and Joe steals some of my fries that I won't be eating.

"I'm not hungry and second I have to go wash the milkshake out of my hair." I say as I push my plate of food to him and I leave.

Joe's POV

"Hey Joe, we're planning on do laundry after we're done eating. Do you got stuff to be washed?" Kevin asks.

"Yeah. I do. I haven't done laundry since I got here...I've actually never did my own laundry before." I admit.

"It's ok. We'll teach you." Nick says.

I finish eating and we go get our laundry bags.

Miley's POV

I get a shower and I change into some track pants and a tee-shirt. I walk into my room and see the girls with clothes all over the floor.

"What happened in here?" I ask.

"We're getting ready to do laundry. We're just sorting whites, darks, reds and towels. Sel I think reds can wait until next week." Dani explains.

"Can I do my laundry too?" I ask.

"Sure. Just put your dirty clothes in the pile and we'll all sort them and bag them and we'll all carry them to the washers." Selena says.

I don't know why but now I feel so much more liked by these two girls. Maybe I didn't give them a fair chance. We get all the clothes sorted and we head to the laundry room to see the boys there too.

"Hey. Mind if we do our laundry too?" Dani asks Kevin giving him a kiss.

"Nope. Don't care. There is no one else doing any tonight since everyone is going to the play. It's something the drama club does every Friday. We don't usually go because they are really snobby. They think they are better then everybody in the school." Nick explains as he puts a load of darks in the washer.

I sit on a chair texting when someone takes my phone. I get up quickly and I see the kid putting my phone near a washer full of water. Everyone rushes over to the guy but he drops my phone into the washer that filled with water.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I yell.


	15. FUCK YOU JOE! I HATE YOU!

**Chapter 15**

Miley's POV

"NOOOOOOOOO! Fuck you! That has really important memories on it like the last text my Mom sent me before she died!" I yell at the boy.

"Well sucks to be you Cyrus!" He snickers.

"That's it jerk face! You are in so much trouble." Joe says as he chases after the boy.

Selena and Danielle sit next to me putting an arm around me.

"Thanks. I'll be fine once I get a new phone and maybe it was for the better. It's all the memories and stuff from my old life. I think I should forget most of my old life and start fresh." I say with a slight heartache.

I feel my heart ache and everyone comes and gives me a hug.

"Thanks." I say as I wipe away a few tears.

Joe comes back.

"Miles. He turned a corner before I could talk to him." Joe says.

"Thanks my Joe-Bro." I say as I pull him into a hug.

"Miles, I need to talk to you on the roof for a little bit. Are you guys ok down here?" Joe asks.

"Yeah, we're fine." Kevin says.

As Joe and I walk away I see Nick go to his brother and give him a hug.

Nick's POV

"He's telling her isn't he?" I ask Kevin.

"Maybe, it's hard to say. Oh did you put fabric softener in with the load of towels?" Kevin asks.

"Yeah. Oh Mom wants us to go home for Christmas." I tell Kevin as I read the text message.

"Oh great." He says with complete sarcasm.

"Yeah and Mom is requesting the presence of you know whom." I inform him.

"Oh double great! Wait she can't be alone on Christmas, especially just after her Mom." Kevin says.

"I'll ask if she can come too." I state as I send a reply to Mom.

"What is going on?" Selena asks.

"Family stuff. It's a really complicated situation." I state telling the truth.

With Joe and Miley

Joe's POV

I walk with her to the roof slowly.

"What's wrong Joe? You look worried." She says.

"I'm not worried about anything but you may want to sit down for this." I tell her

What is it Joe? You're scaring me." She says.

"Miles. You remember the night we came up here with the booze and stuff?" I ask her tying to delay this as much as possible.

"Yeah. don't tell me we are doing that again, because the morning after was so bad." She says.

"No Miles. I promise that we'll never drink booze like that again. Now do you remember what you said when you were drunk?" I ask her.

"Not really. I don't remember it well since we got Hardcore wasted." She tells me.

"Well when you got drunk you said that Mom said that I was adopted right?" I remind her.

"Yeah. It was in the dream I had before we left." She tells me.

"Well I think that dream you had wasn't just a dream. I think it was reality. Miley don't take this the wrong way, but I'm adopted and Nick and Kevin are my brothers." I say quickly trying to ease the pain.

"What? You must be joking. Good One Joe." She says.

"Miles I'm not joking at all. They showed me a picture from when I was in ninth grade. It was addressed to their Mom who is technically Mom too." I tell her.

I see her smile slow fade and a sad look falls on her face. Rain starts to fall down in buckets.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME! I HATE YOU!" She screams at the top of her lungs.

I go down the stairs and I go back to the laundry room.

"I told her. She is more then furious. She told me she hates me." I tell Kevin and Nick as they pull me into a brotherly hug.

"Sel? Dani? Can you watch the laundry for a bit. We need to talk to Joe upstairs for a bit." Kevin says.

"Sure Sweetie Pie." Danielle says as she gives him a kiss on the cheek.

With Miley

Miley's POV

I run downstairs into my room and grab my secreat stash of booze and I drink about a half of a bottle or vodka. I feel my body shaking from the cold rain and my clothes were dripping wet. I continue to cry really hard. "I'M FUCKING ALONE IN THIS FUCKING SHIT OF A WORLD!" I yell to drunk to care who hears me. Suddenly I feel a tap on my shoulder and the world goes black.

With Mysterious Person

"Sweetie. Come to the living room please" My Mom says.

"What the hell do you want Mom. I'm kinda busy texiting my friend." I state.

"Down here now, or I'm taking your phone and your laptop." Mom yells.

"Fine." I grumble as I go down the stairs stomping on every step.

"Now sit. You know how your marks aren't the best they can be." Mom starts.

"Mom, they are fine. I don't need a tutor." I tell her.

"You aren't getting a tutor." I tell her.

"Well then why are you wasting my time talking to me. I have a serious Mall date with the girls." I protest.

"Ok go then. We'll talk when you get back home." My Mom says as I slam the door in her face and I hop into my friend's convertible.

"Hey Girlies. Ready to shop?" I ask.

"Damn straight bitch. I'm ready for some major sales time." One of my friends says.

"Hey you going to Damien's big smasher party. Everyone is planning on getting super loaded." Another one of friend says.

"Hell yeah. What he doesn't know, won't hurt him." I state.

"You still going out with him? How long has it been...4 months. Are you planning on marrying him?" One of them asks.

"I don't know. He's kind and sweet and caring. What isn't there to like?" I ask them.

"Girl, remember if you're with someone to long, you can sample the rest of the fish in the sea." She tells me.

"Come on Girls let's go in and shop hardcore." I say as we all walk into the mall with our cute purses that cost $1000 easy and Daddy's credit cards.


	16. The Shocking Dinner and Time to Cheer!

Chapter 16

Nick's POV

I decided to check on Miley before I went to the room and I'm glad I did. The first thing I smell is a reek of alcohol and then I find a half empty bottle of vodka, an empty glass and an empty 2L of pop. I see her shivering and I see her eyes are shut. She clearly drank too much. I carry her down the stairs and I turn to go into our room but then I remember Joe is in there. I go to take her to her room but then I remember Selena and Danielle are in there. I look both ways and I take her down to the music room and I sit her in one of the comfy chairs using my jacket folded over a few times for a pillow for her. I take off my flannel shirt and I drape it over her front as a blanket. I'm glad I put a tank top on under my shirt this morning. I sit in another comfy chair and I close my eyes locking the door hoping none of the administrators come in. I turn my ringer off and I close my eyes.

Kevin's POV

"Where the hell is Nick? His phone is off." I state to Joe who is on his bed staring at the wall motionless.

"Joe, I know it might not seem like the right thing right now but It was better to tell her then if she accidentally found out from someone else." I tell him.

He just continues to stare at the wall. I call Dani asking if she knew where Nick is? She quickly replied "Not sure. Miley hasn't come back yet either. I guess they might be together. She might want to be alone."

"Why would she want to be alone?" I ask hoping Dani didn't find us out yet.

"Her Mom's funeral was today. She's probably hiding somewhere, I learned not to worry about her. She always shows up in the morning and beside she'll be back since her cheer bag is here." Dani says.

"Ok. I guess you're right. Goodnight sweetie." I state as I hang up. I call the house.

"Hey Mom. It's me Kevin." I say.

"Oh hello sweetie. How are you?" She asks.

"Studying is kinda hard but all in all it's ok. Listen what is the plans for Christmas." I ask.

"Well we are going to come there and get you, Nick and Joe." She says.

"I know that part but how long are we staying?" I ask.

"Well until after New Years. Why?" She says.

"Because I want to spend time with my friends around Christmas too." I say.

"Well your father wants you,Joe and Nicholas ready to go tommorrow." Mom explains.

"Denise! I don't want that ass hole coming and ruining my family time with the kids." I hear Dad yell in the background.

"You are staying until New Years...end of discussion." Mom says as she hangs up.

I go to my bed and I fall asleep.

The next morning

Nick's POV

I sit on the piano bench hooked up for the keyboards. I put my headphones in so I don't wake her. Slowly she wakes up.

"Where am I? Why are the lights so bright?" She asks sounding really hungover.

"You're in the music room." I tell her as I walk over to her and put my arm around her.

"Why are you here?" She asks.

"You drank way too much last night so I decided to look after you down here." I tell her.

"Owww my head hurts." She says.

"Nothing a little headache medicine won't fix." I say as I give her one from my pocket.

"Thanks Nick. I got to go get ready for cheer Tryouts...I think. What day is it?" She asks me.

"It's the 21st. Now I got to go see my brothers." I tell her as I go towards the door.

"Nick, don't tell him." She says as she wipes a tear from her face.

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything." I tell her.

She gives me a hug and I leave.

Miley's POV

I feel the hugest headache ever. I hold onto the stair rails tightly and I go into the room and grab my perfume and my cheer bag. I go down to the gym to see a line of girls waiting. I get in the gym and I sit on the bleachers with a clipboard of all the girls names. I see the teacher advisor sitting next to me. I quickly put a mint in my mouth.

"You just judge it. I'm just here." He says. "Thanks sir." I say quickly to avoid him smelling my breath.

I start calling names. After the first 10 names I found about 5 possible cheerleaders but still not quite enough for a squad.

Nick's POV

I head up to our room to see all my bags packed and my brothers bags packed too.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Home. Mom called last night when you were god knows where." Kevin says.

"I was helping a friend ok. I just wanted to stay with her to make sure she didn't do anything stupid." I explain.

"Who was this friend?" Joe asks.

"None of your business." I tell him.

"At least tell me if it's my sister!" Joe states with his voice booming slightly.

"He or She made me promise not to tell anyone." I state.

"Tell me now or I swear I will beat you into a pulp!" Joe says with slight agitation.

"Ok. It was Miley and yeah she was upset and stuff so she drank a half a bottle of vodka and a 2L of pop. Now let's get to the parking lot before Mom and Dad get worried and call a search party for us." I say as I carry my luggage downstairs and into the car.

Joe's POV

We get onto the highway near the school. I give a sigh and I look out the window.

"Joe, you ok?" Kevin asks.

"Yeah. I just miss Miley. I knew I shouldn't have told her before Christmas. I feel bad leaving her alone on Christmas. She shouldn't be there spending Christmas with no friends or family." I say.

"Joe, she won't be alone. She'll have Dani and Selena around for Christmas. They usually go away but this year they are staying." Kevin says.

"Oh. I didn't even get anyone anything for Christmas." I worry.

"Don't worry were going shopping tomorrow and we're going to send them to school." Nick says.

We pull up to this huge house and when I say huge I mean huge.

A butler comes an meet us.

"I'll get all your bags." He says.

"Get the bags after you show Joseph to the guest room." Denise orders.

"Yes My Lady." He says as he guides me to my room.

Holy crap! This place is so rich. You would never know it by the way Kevin and Nick act.

"Here is your room Sir." The butler says as he leaves.

I open the door and I see a really nice room and a really comfy bed with tons of pillows with a bathroom attached. The butler comes over to me and drops the bags at my feet.

"There are your bags Sir." He says.

"Thanks ummm what is your name?" I ask.

"My name is Andrew." He says.

"Thanks Andrew." I say as I slip him a couple bucks.

His face lights up and then he leaves. I put my suitcase under my bed and then I go into the halls.

"Joesph, mother has summoned us to dinner." Nick says sounding really proper.

"Are you ok? You sound different." I tell him quietly.

"We have to act like this in front of our parents and their guests. Now go change into your suit that was hanging on the wardrobe." Kevin says quickly.

I rush into the room and get changed into the annoying suit.

"Andrew." I call hoping he hears me.

"You called Sir?" He asks.

"Can you help me with this tie?" I ask.

"You must be the son who was given up for adoption. Here let me do that." He says as he ties it for me.

"Thanks Andrew." I say as I go to the dinning room.

"Joseph, you are tardy. Please be seated." Kevin Sr. says.

I just sit down and a server brings in a plate for me. I want to thank him. I open my mouth to thank him but he gives me a look that says don't and Kevin and Nick repeat that look. I start to eat thinking about manners.

The dinner finishes after about an hour.

"Boys, please come into the living room and join us for tea and coffee." Mom says.

We all walk into the living room and sit on the couch trying not to look bored.

"Nicholas, go over to the piano and play some music for us." Mom says using Nick to show off to her guests.

He opens the piano cover and starts playing amazing classical music.

"How can he play that good?" I text Kevin without Mom,Dad and the guests seeing.

"Meet me in my room at 9:00." Kevin texts back.

Miley's POV

I have a very short line left of girls wanting to try out including Selena and Danielle. I pop another headache pill praying it will get rid of my hangover headache. After another couple hours, supper comes around at 6 and I just finished watching all the girls and I can't wait to eat something. I grab a slice of pizza and some milk and I grab my seat next to Danielle and Selena.

"Hey Miley, you staying here for the holidays?" Selena asks.

"Yeah. I have no where else to go." I state.

"Where is Joe at? I know Kevin and Nick are gone." Danielle says.

"Can we just not talk about it?" I ask.


	17. Christmas Time!

**Chapter 17**

At 9:00 in Kevin's Room

Joe's POV

"Kevin, why did you summon me to your room?" Nick asks.

"We have to explain some things to Joe." Kevin says as he loosens his tie.

"Well you see our parents really aren't the greatest. They care more about their social lives then their kids so they sent us away to smart kid school. See you're not the only one who had a "Dad" issue. Mind you your foster Dad was worse then here." Nick explains.

"Nick, how are you so good at piano?" I ask him.

"Well Mom and Dad forced me to play piano for 3 hours everyday with my private tutor instead of going out to play with my friends. Believe me after a year I was able to play really well and after a while I didn't know anything else but music. I played classical and that was that until I got hooked onto rock and pop music I heard on my private radio I bought. Mom wanted us exposed to a high society attitude. Mom would hit me the second I started playing pop or rock music. Kevin is really good on the guitar and he is the one who taught me how to play. See we were forced to do nothing but do things that will please our parents." Nick explains.

I just drop my jaw in shock.

"Now they will most likely call us down and scold us for not doing everything right." Kevin says.

"KEVIN! NICHOLAS! JOSEPH! Get down here immediately." Mom yells.

"Told ya!" Kevin says as he fixes his tie. We all walk downstairs together.

"Well your piano playing saved most of it. Joseph I know this is your first time here but you are not to be tardy!" She says as she raises her hand to slap me.

"Don't you dare touch me! I really could care less what you and you socialite friends think." I tell her as I start to go upstairs.

"You are a spoiled rotten brat! Your foster father did that!" Denise yells.

I turn around with an angry look on my face.

"My father didn't spoil me! He did the exact opposite. He beat on me and my sister and killed my foster mother! Don't you dare say that my father spoiled me!" I say as I go into my room and slam the door.

Nick's POV

"Mom. Don't be do hard on him. He may look strong on the outside but he is easily offended. Now I'm departing this family rendez-vous." I tell her as I go upstairs.

I go into my room and I start playing my piano. I start playing a slow song hoping it will make me feel less lonely. Truth is I love Miley. I know I've only known her for a short time and I've never even dated her but I feel this weird feeling when I'm with her. It's a feeling of completeness.

"Hey Nick. That's superb piano playing." A maid says as she enters my room.

"Thank you Madison. How is your reading skills coming along?" I ask her.

"Quite well actually. When Mr and Mrs. Jonas are out I sneak into the library and I take a book." She tells me.

"That's excellent Madison. Keep it up." I encourage.

"Is there anything you would like Nicholas?" She asks.

"Could you get me a bottle of orange juice when you get a chance?" I ask her.

"Certainly. What is wrong with your other brother? The new one." She asks.

"He's not in a very good mood right now." I tell her as she leaves.

I keep playing for a while when Madison comes back with my juice.

"Thanks Madison. You may return to your room and read if you wish." I tell her as she hurries off.

The clock chimes 10 and it means time for bed. I go into Joe's room and I see him on the phone.

"Joseph, I hate to disturb your phone conversation but at this time we all have to be in bed." I tell him.

He hangs up the phone and calls me to sit with him.

"Nick, can you tell me how upset she was last night?" He asks me.

"Well she drank enough to make her pass out if that is any indication." I tell him.

He gives out a huge yawn.

"What time are we going shopping?" He asks me.

"At 10." I tell him as I go to the door.

"Good night Joe." I say as I leave.

**Christmas Morning**

Miley's POV

I wake up to see a huge bag of parcels addressed to Selena, Danielle and I. I drag it into our room and we separate the presents. I see my space on the floor has a couple extra, one from Joe and one from Demi. I also see a government envelope. I rip open the envelope and I start to read it.

Dear Miss Cyrus

This is a letter stating that you are in the will of Mrs. number on the bottom is for collection of items.

Oh great just what I need. Danielle opens hers from me. I got her a bracelet and some pants. She gives me a hug to thank me. I open hers and see she got me some necklaces and some make-up.

"Thanks." I say as I give her a hug back.

"Selena open yours!" Danielle encourages.

She rips the paper off to see a big bag of jellybeans and some necklaces. She gives Danielle a hug and Danielle opens up Selena's. I open the one from Selena to find some new exercise pants with cheer on the side and a headband.

"Thanks Selena. That was nice of you. I did get you something." I say as I pull her present out from behind me.

"Thanks Miley." She says as she opens it.

"Aww it's sweet. I love this watch and this make-up kit." She says as she hugs me.

I open this present from Nick and see a beautiful necklace made of gold and has a cheer pendant that looks really nice. Kevin got me some shirts that are the right size probably thanks to Joe. Demi got me a new purse that I pointed out when I was still living home. I open the letter on top of Joe's present first.

Dear Miles

I know it was wrong to tell you everything right before Christmas but I couldn't lie to you. Honestly I didn't find out until a little bit before Justin left and right then came Mom's death and I really didn't want to tell you then. I really miss you. Things here are complicated. Let's just say it's a way different lifestyle then at home. I know it's horrible not to apologize in person but I have no way to call you. I hope that one day you can look at me as your foster brother who loves you.

Love Joey xoxo

I feel tears going down my face. I can't believe I was such a jerk to him. I open his box and I see a really nice picture of him and I framed then one of Mom,him and I framed then I see another box. I open it up to find a brand new cellphone. Woah! I open it to find a picture of Mom as the background and Kevin,Nick and Joe's number already programmed in.

"Guys, I'll be right back." I say as I leave the room.

**Christmas Morning at the Jonas household.**

Nick's POV

"Sir, I'm terribly sorry to wake you but your parents request your presence downstairs for the present opening ceremony. Kevin is already down there and Andrew has awoken Joseph." Madison says as she shakes me.

"Alright. I'll proceed down there momentarily. Madi please wait outside the door for a minute." I tell her.

After I change I open the door again to see her still standing there.

"Ok. This is for you, but don't tell Mom about it ok." I tell her.

She nods as I give her a gift bag.

"Oh Nicholas, you didn't need to do that." She says.

She opens it and has a shocked look on her face. I gave her some books, a book light and some candies.

"Thank you. Now get going before you get in trouble." Madi says as I go downstairs.

I see the tree with some gifts under it and all our family around it. We open almost all the gifts except I hide the present from Miley. I took it upstairs and said I was going to the bathroom. I hid it in my room. Joe did the exact same.

"Boys we are to proceed to the dining area for the turkey dinner." Mom says.

Dad sits at his head of the table position and sure enough the doorbell rings.

"Boys upstairs and into nice clothes!" Mom yells as we all rush upstairs.

I get my suit on in 3 minutes and I go help Joe tie his tie. We go downstairs together and we all sit down in a row. I start eating and lots of chatter starts. I hate Christmas a lot and this is why. Mom sees that we are all finished our dinner.

"Boys can you go upstairs so the adults can talk?" Dad says.

We all just leave the table and go upstairs and chill in Kevin's room ignoring the hustle and bustle downstairs. I start playing Christmas carols on the piano for Joe and Kevin. We start singing together and our voice harmonized perfectly. I keep playing and we keep singing until Madison peeps in the door. I could tell she was listening the whole time.

"I'm sorry to bother you but do you want me to prepare some eggnog for the 3 of you." She asks in a proper tone.

"Madi, I told you that you don't need to speak proper to me and my brothers unless Mom and Dad are around." I tell her

"Right. I forget Nick. You guys want eggnog?" She asks.

"Yeah sure. Thanks." Joe says.

"By the way you guys have band potential." Madison says as she leaves.


	18. Date with the Nerd! Sel is Jealous!

Chapter 18

I don't own "converse" even though it's mentions I do not own the company of Converse!

Miley's POV

I rush out of the room and to the roof and I dial Joe's number.

"Joe, I need to talk to you." I tell him.

"Hey Miley. Joe isn't able to come to the phone right now. He's gone to the bathroom. He should be up soon. How was your Christmas?" Nick asks me.

"Ok I guess. Thank you for the necklace. It's very beautiful. Nick, thanks for staying with me. I really appreciate it." I tell him.

"It was no problem. I mean what are friends for?" He says to me in a cute voice.

I hear Joe in the background.

"Nick, who's on the phone?" He asks.

"Miley. She wants to talk to you." I hear Nick say.

"Hey Miles. How are you?" He asks me.

"I'm ok. I really liked the Christmas present you gave me. I'm guessing you didn't open yours yet?" I say.

"No none of us have. We had to sneak them upstairs. I'll open it soon. Now you called?" He says.

"Joey, I want to apologize for how stupid I reacted. It was childish and I know it probably too late but I hope you and I could try and get back to what we were or at least close to that. I miss having an older brother around. Now I should let you get back to your family things. Please thank Kevin for the gift for me." I tell him as I hang up.

Joe's POV

I smile widely and I open the balcony doors and walk back into the room where Kevin and Nick are staring at me with a weird look.

"Why are you so smiley?" Kevin asks.

"She wants me to forgive her and of chores I will." Joe says.

"Wow that awesome Joe." Nick says.

I hear footsteps coming upstairs and Madi comes into the room.

"I brought the eggnog and your parents want you downstairs in 10 minutes." She says as she gives out the eggnog and leaves.

Wow what the hell do they want I wonder.

"Oh great that must mean the family is coming." Nick says with obvious sarcasm.

Oh boy this won't be fun. I can tell I'm probably not going to like these people. We all get our ties fixed up and we all go downstairs sipping our eggnog.

"Now here is the big test! Boys don't you dare mess up!" Mom yells.

The first family rings the doorbell and a girl about Nick's age comes in the door with what looks like a prom gown and her brother is in a tux and the parents look really fancy. At home I would be lucky to see my family it dress pants.

"The children can go to the den downstairs." Dad says as we go downstairs.

"Hey Nick, who is this hottie and how can I get with him." The girl asks looking at me.

"I'm your cousin and I won't go out with my cousin especially when I have s girlfriend." I tell her.

"No you're not I've never met you before." She protests.

"I just found out these guys are my brothers a couple weeks ago. I was adopted." I explain.

"Oh...well then." She says.

Another like 5 people come down forcing me to introduce myself each time. God I wish I was back at school already. This house and style is way too high class for me.

A few days later

Joe's POV

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad!" Kevin yells as we all go back into the school.

We rush up to the room and drop our bags quickly and We rush to go see the girls.

"Hey cutie!" Joe says as he extend his arms for a hug.

"Joey!" She says as she gives him a huge hug.

Ok I'm so jealous of this guy right now. He shouldn't be hugging my crush. Selena comes over to me and gives me a friendly hug just so she wasn't left out considering Kevin was kissing Danielle right now.

"So how was your guys's Christmas?" I ask trying to break up the acwerdness.

"Good. Hey Nick do you think I could talk to you alone for a few minutes?" She asks.

"Yeah sure." I say as she leads me out into the hallway.

Selena's POV

Ehhh! Why the hell does she get to ask him out. I've been trying for years to ask him out and this conceded cheer bitch comes and he falls head over heels for her. I mean I can't even see what he sees in her. All I see is hair extensions that are probably well hidden, short skirts an a lack of brain. She has her good days but other times like now I want to slit her throat.

Miley's POV

"Nick. I was kinda wondering if you would like to go to the restaurant across the street from here?" I ask.

"As a date or as friends?" He asks.

"Whatever you want it to be." I tell him hoping he picks the right answer.

"Well I'll come get you at 5 and don't bother with your wallet. Girls never pay on the first date." He says as he rushes off down the hall.

OMG! I'm going on a date with the cutest nerd I ever met. I rush into the room with my huge smile.

"What made you so smiley Smiley?" Joe asks.

"I'm going on a date with your brother. Woah that sounds really acwerd." I say.

"Awesome Miles. Now I have to go unpack." Joe says as he leaves and Kevin soon follows.

"Omg what am I going to wear?" I say in a panic.

"Relax Miley! I'll help you get something to wear." Danielle says as she throws me an outfit.

I go to the bathroom and change and I love this outfit.

"Omg Dani! This outfit looks amazing. I love the red over one shoulder shirt with the skinny jeans and the boots. Oh my purse will look cute with it and then I can wear the necklace he gave me. Thanks Dani!" I say as I give her a huge girl hug.

"No problem Miles." She says.

In the Boys's Room

Nick's POV

I get into a nice plaid shirt and a pair of skinny jeans and my converse shoes.

"Dude. You look nice for your date. Now I know she isn't my sister but she it still close enough to my sister so if you hurt her in any way, shape or form, I will be the one who will kill you. So I'm glad we had that talk." Joe informs me.

"Good to know Joe! I won't hurt her I promise. Now I have to finish my unpacking before I go out with her." I say as I start unpacking my suitcase.

Time passes by and quicker then I know it, it's 5:00. I rush down the hall and I knock on the door. She comes out into the hallway waving to Selena and Danielle. Omg she looks absolutely gorgeous. I grab her arm and we walk down the hallway. We go to the restaurant and we sit down. Our date is going really well. We have been having a lot of fun. We've been laughing and talking and holding hands through pretty much the whole dinner.

"Nick. I had loads of fun tonight. I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie tomorrow night? We are still on break so we don't have to worry about homework." She asks.

"Well I don't know about the movies but I have a better idea. Just get ready for 4. It's going to be a huge surprise." I tell her.

She gives me a kiss and I kiss her back. I turn around and give her a smile then I leave down the hallway. The smile she gives me is enough to make me melt


	19. Mystery Girl Discovered!

Chapter 19

Miley's POV

Holy crap he's so gorgeous when he flirts like that. Ok Miley let's focus on typing the list of cheer members.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Selena asks.

"I'm typing the cheer members list but I can't let anyone see it until tomorrow morning." I say.

She goes to her bed and starts typing a project.

"How was your date?" Danielle asks.

"Oh my god! It was awesome! It was so better then going out with the guys at home. They only talk about football and boys stuff when Nick talks about my interests along with his. We're going out tomorrow but he didn't tell me where!" I say.

"Oh wow I wish Kevin had even a quarter of that romance! Tell Nick to encourage Kevin to do that more often." Dani says jokingly.

With the Mystery Girl

Her POV

"Mom what the hell are you doing? I go to cheer practice and I come home to my room being boxed up! Get the hell out of my room and stop rooting through my stuff!" I yell.

"Stop with your snobbish attitude and help me pack. You're going to boarding school and that's that! No Ifs, ands, or buts!" My mom says.

"Daddy!" I state in protest.

"Sorry I'm letting your mother deal with this one. I hope this teaches you a lesson to party less and focus on your studies more." Dad says.

"This is so not fair! You just don't care about me and want to get back to the single life without me!" I yell.

"That isn't true. You can't assume that! We're doing this for your own good. Now help us pack!" Mom states.

I help Mom pack up my stuff and I load up Dad's truck. I text my friend's goodbye messages hoping they understand that I didn't want to leave them.

"Ok. We're here! Get out of the car. We already cleared stuff up with your other school and they are looking for a new cheer person thing as we speak. Now we'll go sign you in the office and we'll carry your stuff to your room, then we are gone." Mom says.

I get blindfolded and they guide me to the office. They undo the blindfold and I'm standing in front of the principal.

"Hello I'm Mr Evans and I'm the principal here at Nerville Prep School. I'll show you to your room and your parents can say their goodbyes and stuff." The principal says.

I just nod. The Prinicpal knocks on the door and a girl named Danielle opens the door.

"Oh hello. I'm Danielle and I'm one of your roommates. The other 2 are gone out but you can just put your stuff on that bunk on top there. I'll help carry some of your stuff if you like." She says sounding sweet and caring.

"Yeah that would be nice." I reply.

She grabs some boxes and I grab some and my parents grab some and sure enough we get all my stuff up here.

"Ok. Bye Mom. Bye Dad." I say as they leave.

"So what is your name?" Danielle asks me.

"Well my name is..." I start.

"Sorry to bust in like this but Kev was wondering...Demi! Is that you?" A guy asks.

"Joey?" I ask.

"Yeah. Omg it is you. I can't believe your here." He says as he gives me a kiss.

"I assume you know each other?" Danielle says.

"Yeah. She is my girlfriend from home. Omg Miles is going to freak when she sees you! Come on we have to go. Oh Dani. Kevin wants to see you in our room." Joe says as he grabs my hand and we run down the halls.

I see Miley typing a list of name. I run up behind her.

"Why hello." I say.

She stops typing and looks up at me.

"Demi!" She screams while quickly shushing herself since she knew she was in the library.

"Why are you here?" She asks me.

"Well I'm a new student here." I tell her.

"Omg! You're on my cheer team but I didn't tell you that.I'll type your name right now." She says.

"Thanks Miles. I'd love to be on your team again." I say.

She prints a copy of the list and we start walking towards the gym.

"So when did you start the cheer team?" I ask her.

"A few weeks ago. We haven't even thought of a song or routine yet." She says.

"Well I'm sure I can help." I tell her.

She posts the list up on the wall and goes to tell the principal to announce the list being posted. A bunch of girls come down to see the list. I stand back with Joe and Miley.

Miley's POV

"Thanks for letting me and Selena in. Oh I see you met our new roommate. Demi, meet Miley. Miley meet Demi." Danielle says.

"Oh trust me we've known each other for a long time." I tell her.

"Come on Miles. We have to talk! Let's go up to our room. Sorry Joey but we have stuff to discuss." Demi says as we go upstairs.

"Omg so how did Coach take to you leaving?" I ask.

"Well I didn't even know I was coming here and Mom was the one who talked to Coach. Hold on I got a text." Demi says as she looks at her phone.

"OMG! Marley is the new captain even if she is pregnant. I'm guessing she doesn't actually do any of the moves she just sideline captains." Demi says with a giggle.

"That's hilarious! Ok so I got a major secret that you can't tell anyone! I'm falling for a guy here. He's adorable and sweet and funny and really nerdy but I don't know why but I ignore the nerdy part because of all the other good qualities. He's taking me somewhere today at 4. " I tell her.

"Awww that's sweet. I hate to sound weird but I kinda feel the same about Joe minus the nerdy. I know that must be weird to hear me talk about your brother like that." Demi says.

"Not really since he's not really my brother. He was adopted." I tell her.

"Oh wow. I never saw that coming!" Demi says.

"Yeah he's brothers are in the same room as him and one of them is the guy I really like." I tell her.

"Wow. Now let's hear some songs to see if we can mash them up to make an amazing cheer song." Demi says as she opens my music files.

After a few hours we give up for a while and we go to the cafeteria to get a little something. We go back up to our room and see Danielle and Selena watching a movie.

"Mind if we watch the movie with you?" Demi asks.

"No come on. We just started it." Danielle says as she rewinds it and we all watch it together.

A knock comes on the door and I can't help be recognize the knock. It's Nick. Oh crap I'm not dressed super nice. I'm in jeans, an ok shirt and I have flats I can put on by the door. I grab my purse off my bed.

"Hey. You ready to go?" Nick asks.

"Yeah. Where are we going?" I ask.

"You'll see. I'll tell you that were not leaving the school." Nick tells me as he gets me to close my eyes.

"Come on Nick at least tell me where in the school we are going?" I ask.

"Nope. Not telling. Ok we're here. Now open your eyes!" He says.

I uncover my eyes and I see...


	20. Premiere of Lady Is A Tramp!

_**Chapter 20**_

Miley's POV

I open my eyes and see the music room with candles and roses and of course a meal that was fit for a king and queen.

"Nick! Omg! It's gorgeous in here. Wow. I love it. Thanks." I say as I give him a kiss on my the cheek.

"Alright. Let's go inside and I can start you off by singing for you." He says giving me his cute smile.

**In the Girl's Room.**

Selena's POV

"Hey Kevin, where is Joe and his girlfriend?" I ask.

"Downstairs getting supper before they go somewhere. He didn't specify where. Why?" Kevin asks.

"Well I want to talk to you 2 for a little bit without Demi or Joe since they might tell Miley. I can't believe Nick is going out with Miley! A girl he met a few months ago when I've known him for years and he never asked me out." I say in disgust.

"Well Sel, Nick isn't the type of guy who will make the first move. Now I'm going before I hear anything more that I don't want to hear." Kevin says as he leaves.

"Sel I know it must be hard to see Miley going out with Nick but can you at least act like you are happy for her. She's been through a lot and honestly she needs a constant in her life. He seems to make her happy and he makes her act different. She's been happier and nicer ever since she has been with Nick." Dani says as she goes to her laptop.

"Yeah I guess you're right." I say.

**With Nick and Miley.**

Nick's POV

I was hoping she'd like it. I start by singing some songs for her on the plug in piano and then a few on guitar before we ate.

"Wow Nick. You're really talented. Seriously how did you get so good at piano?" She asks.

"Well I've been playing piano since I was 7 and I played for hours everyday." I tell her.

A few minutes after we finish eating Miley grabs my guitar.

"Let me play for you." She says.

She grabs my guitar and start to play. She starts to sing and my jaw pretty much drops. She is an amazing singer. Her voice is so beautiful. She finishes the song and puts the guitar down.

"Miley, that was beautiful." I tell her.

"Thanks Nick." She says with a cute smile.

Ok I have to do this now or it will never happen.

"Miley, I was wondering if you know you wanted to possible be my.." I start.

"Your what Nick?" She asks.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I ask her.

Joe's POV

"God I missed you. How were things at school?" I ask.

"Well Marley is as big as a ballon. Not shocking at all. David thinks Marley's kids are his when they aren't. Damien's party was tonight but obviously we're going to miss it." She says.

"Wait so Marley's kids aren't David's wow. I can't believe she slept with his twin brother and David hasn't found out yet." I say.

"Yeah. Everyone but David knows it. I'm pissed to say the least. I kinda wanted to go to his party." She says.

Demi's POV

"Well I got a friend to bring me up my car so why don't you get ready and we'll drive to Damien's party. School isn't for another couple days." He tell me.

"Omg! Thanks Joey!" I say as I give him a kiss and rush upstairs texting everyone about my attendance.

I grab my short skirt and my strapless top and change in the bathroom.

"Where the hell are you going in that? To a movie premier of Lady is a tramp?" Selena asks.

"No I'm going to a place where the cool kids hang out. Bye!" I say as I leave.

"Wow. You look hot in that outfit sweetie I give you a 9!" Joe says.

"Only a 9? I was going for a 10." I tell him as we go out to the parking lot.

"You'll get 10 when we both get wasted." He tells me as he starts driving.

At Damien's party

Joe's POV

"Hey Demi glad you could make it. Joe? Is that you? Come on in buddy! Hey everyone Joe is here!" He yells over the loud music.

I hear a bunch of football guys cheering.

"Hey Bro! Welcome back where is your cute sister?" One guy asks.

"She wasn't feeling well." I lie.

"Boys I have to take him away from you so he can some drinks." Demi says shooting them a wink making me jealous.

"Here is your favorite drink my beautiful." I tell her.

"Thanks Joey." She starts to drink some and I only drank one knowing I was driving home.

We start dancing and I can tell Demi is out of it. She is drunk beyond. I feel sort of drunk and all but nothing crazy. Everyone slowly starts to leave and I pull Demi's hand to the door. She comes out with me.

"I had a really fun night!" She says beyond drunk.

I start to drive with Demi sitting next to me. I turn on the radio to prevent myself from falling asleep. I see another car approaching me in my lane. I try to swerve to get around him. Next thing I know I see nothing but black.

Driver's POV

I get out of my car slowly.

"Oh Fuck!" He says.

Sirens approach and I know I'm in shit now. Ambulances go over to the other car when I stand in shock.

"Sir. Sir! Are you alright?" The officer asks.

I just shake my head.

"Ok Sir. Tell me what happened?" He says.

"Well I was driving and I swerved out of control and my brakes didn't work and I tried to avoid the car but I turned too late." I explain crying.

"Ok Sir. Just get in the cop car and let the paramedics deal with the rest." The officer says as he leads me to the car.

I can't get sent to jail! I have 3 kids at home. I'm in so much shit!

**CHLIFFHANGER!**

**

* * *

**

Chapters will a bit slow to upload because:

A. School has started again

B. Exams are soon.


	21. Hospital Visit

**Chapter 21**

Miley's POV

"Oh my god! Totally yes!" I say as I give him a kiss.

"Come on, I'll take you to my room for a bit." He says.

I walk into his room and I see Danielle with his arm around Kevin and Kevin looks upset.

"Kev, what's wrong?" Nick asks him.

"Well Nick, Miley. Please sit down. I just got a call from a police officer. He used Joe's cellphone and found my number. Joe and Demi apparently got in a car accident. They couldn't tell me anything else." Kevin says as he starts to cry.

I feel tears stream down my face. I feel Nick's arms around me. He brings me into a hug. I can feel my make-up falling down my face.

"Kevin, come on lets all go to the hospital." Nick says trying to avoid crying.

"I'll stay here. You guys go. He's closest to you" Danielle says.

"Come on Kev, I'll call a cab." Nick says hiding his tears.

After a few minutes a cab rolls up.

"Hospital please." I manage.

"Certainly." He says as he starts driving.

"Here you are. That will be 30 bucks." The cab driver says.

I root through my pockets to try to find money.

"I'll get it Miley. Don't worry about it." Nick says.

"Thanks Nick." I say as all three of us go inside.

"Hello Mr and Mrs. Lovato." I say trying to be nice.

"What the hell is your problem? My daughter was in a car accident all because of your fucking brother drove drunk and he persuaded my daughter to drink. Your brother is a fucking asshole! He deserves to fucking die!" Her Mom yells at me.

"Mrs. Lovato, honestly I know my brother well enough!

Number 1. He would never and I mean NEVER drive a car drunk.

Number 2 I know my brother loves Demi and he would never convince her to drink.

Do I think other people at the party would, Absolutely! Don't you dare just assume it was my brother when it may not have been." I state calmly as I go sit next to Nick who is hugging me tightly telling me it's going to be ok.

"He's your brother, why aren't you upset?" I ask.

"Well I know Joe wouldn't want me to cry and he sure as heck doesn't want to see you cry. He may not technically be your brother but believe me he loves you so much and he still thinks of you as his sister." Nick says as he puts his fingers through my hair which I find really comforting.

"I love him and I don't know what I'd do if he is you know...gone. It would probably kill me. I mean He helped me through everything. I feel even though he's not related to me that he's my brother. I really hope he's not gone but you know if he was, I think Mom would probably love to see him and whenever it's sunny, it will be Joey and Mommy smiling at me." I say as I continue to cry.

"Is there anyone here for Mr. Joe Cyrus?" The doctor asks.

We go up to the doctor.

"So where are his parents?" The doctor asks.

"His foster mother is dead, his foster father is in jail and his parents probably won't be coming here." Kevin explains.

"Alright, are you all his siblings?" The doctor asks.

"Yeah." Nick states.

"Ok. Well let's go in this office and talk for a little while. Now your brother was in a car accident with what we call a reckless driver. The driver claimed that his breaks were broken and he couldn't stop. That has yet to be investigated." The doctor says.

"How is Joe and Demi?" I ask.

"Well your brother is quite shocked and he suffers from a broken leg and a slight head injury. As for the girl, she is suffering from a hangover and she is unable to remember anything about the accident." The doctor says.

"So he's going to live?" I ask.

"Yes little girl a broken leg isn't overly serious. What are you to him?" The doctor asks.

"Well me and my brother are Joe's blood brothers and Miley is Joe's adoptive sister." Kevin explains.

"Ahh, you 3 can go see Joe now if you like. I got to go tell Demi's family about their daughter." The doctor states as he shows us to Joe's room.

"Good luck on that. They don't seem like very happy people." Nick yells to the doctor.

We all walk into Joe's room.

"Hey bro. How are you feeling?" Kevin asks.

"Where is Demi?" He asks.

"Demi is in another room relax Joe." Kevin replies.

"Is she ok? What happened to her?" Joe says sounding panicked.

"She's fine Joey. Don't panic. She's just really hangover. As for Demi's parents, they are probably going to kill you." I tell him being honest.

"What for? I didn't do anything." Joe says.

"They think that you drove drunk and pressured Demi to drink." I tell him.

I see Demi walk into the room and her parents stayed outside.

"Hey Miles. You missed an amazing party." She say still sounding way hungover.

"Who's party was it?" I ask.

"Damien's! Everyone was hammered!" Demi says.

"Wow Dem. You going back to school?" I ask her.

"Yeah. Totally. See you later!" Demi says as she leaves.

"Wow. She is drunk. She's so drunk that she didn't notice me. When do I get the hell out of here?" Joe asks.

"No idea." Nick says.

"Alright kids, you saw him now you have to go so he can rest up. We'll send him back up by taxi when he is released." The doctor says.

We all go back up in a taxi. I go back to my room.

"Hey Miles, how is Joe?" Danielle asks.

"Good. He's got a broken leg and is tired but all and all he's pretty good." I explain.

"That's good. Hopefully he's coming back soon." Selena says.

"Yeah. I think we'll have a cheer practice tomorrow. I think the whole team should help us figure out what songs to use." I suggest.

"Oh. Awesome idea." Selena says.

"Ok I think we should all get to bed. It's kinda late." Danielle says as I go into the bathroom and get changed for bed.

**At Cheer practice the next day**

Selena's POV

I sit in the team uniform that Miley gave us when we made the team. Danielle sits next to me looking really excited.

"Ok. So today I think we're going to try to find 3 songs and make a killer song. The only thing is that they have to be really upbeat. After about an hour of giggling and funny song suggestions, we finally decided on some songs. Miley sits on the bleachers mixing the music together while we all practice flips and stretches except Demi who I'd say is too hungover so she sit with Miley and mixes the music.

With Kevin and Nick

Nick's POV

"Ok. So you're suggesting that someone intentional hit them." I ask.

"Well it makes sense. Did you call Mom and Dad to tell them about Joe yet?" Kevin asks.

"Yeah. No one is answering. Second they probably don't care anyway. They don't care about him or us anyway." I state.

"Yeah. They just care about their social lives. Hold on the news is on." I say shushing him.

"In recent news a car accident occurred late last night only injuring the driver of the hit vehicle. The driver of the other vehicle blames faulty brakes for the accident. Later investigation has ruled this out of the possible factors. Names have not been revealed to the public as of right now." The reporter says.


	22. Guess who's BACK!

**Chapter 22**

_**Sorry things have been slow to post, Exams were this week and I still have one on Monday but I promise on Tuesday things will be coming out faster!**_

**A few days later**

**With Kevin,Demi,Miley and Nick**

Demi's POV

"Well welcome back Joseph!" I say as I give him a kiss.

"Well Hello my love. How are you feeling after the car accident?" He asks.

"I'm fine. I barely remember it I was way too drunk to remember." I tell him.

"Well bro. Welcome back. You only missed the first day back, nothing serious." Nick says.

"Well then. I don't know about you guys but I'm tired. I think I'm just going to go to sleep." He says as he goes upstairs.

"Yeah, we'll come and see you later. We all got huge projects to do and we are going to work on our homework in the library." Miley says as we all rush off.

Joe's POV

Yeah that's cool! The guy you haven't seen in days who could have died in a car accident comes back and you don't even bother to help him to his room. I walk to the elevator and get into our room.

"Ahh, home sweet home. Oh I guess I can't sleep in my own bed, I don't think Kevin or Nick would mind switching with me for a little." I say outloud as I sit on Nick's bed and I turn on some music. I hear loud footsteps come down the hall.

"You! Turn that abnormally loud music off! It's irritating and is very distracting...freak!" She says as she slams the door.

I get up again and I walk down the hall being slowed down by these stupid crutches.

"Hey you! I'm not a freak!" I yell.

"Yeah you are. People around here listen to classical and a little bit of slow music. Not that fast beat weird stuff." She says getting close to me.

"It's not fast beat weird stuff! It's something we humans like to call rock and roll!" I tell her.

"Well it's loud, obnoxious and irritating to people who are trying to do homework!" The girl says as she slams her bedroom door.

Gee, what a bitch. I slowly get back into my room and put some music on who cares what everyone else thinks.

Miley's POV

"Yeah, we made a pretty bad lie. I can't believe he bought it. He's going to love his welcome home party." I state.

"Yeah. He never seemed that gullible. I still haven't figured out how we're going to get him down here." Nick says as he pulls me into a hug.

"Don't worry about that one Nick. I'm his girlfriend, I can convince him to do almost anything." Demi says.

"Ok. Whatever you say." Kevin says.

"Did someone get the cake yet?" I ask.

"Yup. I got it during my off class." Nick says.

"Ok. It's almost ready for the guest of honor." Kevin says as he calls Selena and Danielle down.

Selena comes down and Danielle slowly follows behind her.

"Ok. I'm just going to go get the guest of honor, I'll be back." Danielle says.

We all hide in different place in the gym.

Danielle's POV

I go up the stairs. I go to my room first just to grab my phone. I go over to the boys room and I see Joe sitting on Nick's bed listening to music.

"Hey Joe, come with me for a little bit." I tell him.

"Maybe later Danielle. I'm in the mood to just listened to music" Joe says.

"Come on Joe. I got something I have to show you." I tell him.

"Ok." He shrugs as he gets up on his crutches.

"Does it hurt a lot?" I ask.

"Sorta. I just think about how it could have been much worse." Joe says.

"Miley and I made a cheer routine and she wants you to see it." I say as I open the gym door and turn on the lights.

"Surprise!" Everyone yells.

"Wow. Thanks guys." He says.

"You didn't honestly think that we wouldn't throw you a party after not seeing you for about a week." Kevin says.

"Thanks guys. It's nice. There's no alcohol right?" He asks.

"Nope. I made sure there wasn't any." Demi says as he gives him a kiss.

"Thanks sweetie." He says.

We celebrate for a little while until Joe gets tired.

"Well thanks for the party guys but I'm kinda tired and I think I'm going to go to bed early. Nick can I use your bed and you can use mine for now? I can't get up the stairs to get to my bunk." Joe explains.

"Yeah sure. I don't care." Nick says as Joe goes upstairs.

Nick's POV

"Ok. Well Miley and I have a major English project to continue working on. We'll be in the music room working on it. Text one us if it's an emergency." I state as I grab Miley's hand and we walk out of the gym together.

"Well handsome. Let's figure out some more lines and music for this play." Miley says.

"Yeah. Hey Nick can I tell you something?" She asks.

"Sure sweetie." I say as I close the music room door.

Kevin's POV

Dani and I go down to the dinner hall and just sit together.

"Kev, I really love you. I want to you know go on a date that is off campus for once." She says.

"Well alright. Let's go to the movie theatre down the road." I say as I grab her hand and we walk out the door of the Campus.

Joe's POV

I go up to the room and I put my key in the door and I grab the handle and see it's already open. Nick or Kevin must have came up here for something and they forgot to lock the door. I turn the handle and I walk in and I'm shocked to see...


	23. Love and Hurt is in the Air

**Chapter 23**

Joe's POV

"YOU! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM! Leave here! How the hell did you get out of jail?" I yell.

"Well easy. I'm not in jail yet. I'm on trial but I'm not in jail yet. So tell me Joseph. How is that new family you got now?" My foster Father asks.

"None of your fucking business you alcoholic ass hole!" I state boldly.

"Easy with the hate words. God did you forget what I can do?" He asks.

"Get the hell away from me. If I wasn't beat up like this, believe me I would fight you." I tell him.

"Oh stop acting so tough Joseph! I know you're just a cry baby. Why don't you just man up!" He says.

"Oh I'm a man. You on the other hand have to stop your childish behaviors. You're constantly drunk!" I tell him.

"Well Joseph. That's a pretty bold thing to say. How would you know if I'm drunk all the time?" He ask.

"It's pretty easy to tell. One I can smell the alcohol off your breath and number 2, you shoes are on the wrong feet." I say.

He moves closer to me.

"Get away from me." I state.

"Aww is little Joseph scared of my fist!" He says in a baby voice.

"I will call the police and I will charge you with trespassing and child abuse." I tell him.

"Oh wow! I'm so threaten by the cops!" He says with sarcasm.

"I'll do it right now." I say as I go into my pocket for my phone.

"You looking for this?" Billy says as he shakes my phone in front of me.

"How did you get that?" I ask.

"I found it on your bed when I came in." He says.

"I suggest you leaving. One of my roommates is going to be coming up soon." I say hoping it's true.

"Really? I would love to have an audience." He says.

"Get out! I mean it! Get out!" I state.

"Fine Joseph, I'll leave but I will be back, I promise." He says as he pushes me onto my bed.

"You tell anyone and I promise you, Miley and your friends will suffer." He threatens as he leaves.

I move my good leg to get on the bed. I put my head in the pillow and I start to feel tears down my face. I see Billy put my cellphone on my bed again. I close my eyes and I can see images of the past playing.

**With Niley**

Nick's POV

"What do you want to tell me?" I ask her.

"I know it's wrong to keep secrets from your boyfriend so I got to tell you that my Dad Billy is abusive." She tells me.

I pull her into a close hug.

"I know. Joe told me but I promise I'll keep you safe. There is something I should be honest about too." I tell her.

"What is it?" She asks.

"I come from a high class family. I know it doesn't seem like it but it's true. When I was a kid instead of going outside and playing with my friends, I would be forced to go and play piano for hours on end. I would be forced to play classical and I was not allowed to listen to other sorts of music, until I bought myself a radio and then I fell in love with tons of other genres." I tell her. "Wow. That's really cool." She says.

"Miley, do you believe in love at first sight?" I ask her.

"Nick, if you asked me that a few months ago, I would have called you crazy but now I totally believe in it. Nick I hope I don't weird you out, but I more then like you you. I fell in love with you the first time I saw you in my room. Your curls are adorable and I really like your personality." She says.

"Miley, I love you too. I feel for you when I first saw you." I tell her as I give her a kiss.

Suddenly the door slams open.

"Get your filthy hands off my daughter!" Her Dad yells.

I see her hide behind me.

"No! You get away from her! Obviously she is terrified of you." I state.

"Don't you even talk to me! My daughter and I have some business to deal with so you got to leave." Her Dad says.

"Well I'm not going anywhere unless Miley says it's ok." I say.

"Get away from her punk!" He yells.

"Billy! No! Don't touch him."Miley says.

"Oh and since when have I listen to you sweet cheeks." He says as he slaps her across the face.

"Oh that's it! You're so dead!" I yell as I kick him in the shin.

"Was that suppose to hurt me punk? Well it don't!" Billy says as he punches me in the face.

"Nick! Just go." Miley says with tears in her eyes.

"No Miley, I'm not leaving you here." I tell her.

"Get the hell out!" Billy yells.

"I'm not listening to a poor little nerd boy who has an obvious crush on my hot daughter." Billy says.

I look in the back part of the music room and I see the gong. The gong probably weighs about 15 pounds.

"Hey Billy let me play you a lullaby." I say pin him on the ground and I knock the gong over his head causing him to go unconscious.

Miley rushes over to me and gives me a hug.

"Wow Nick I never knew you had that much muscle." She says.

"Neither did I honestly." I tell her.

"Do we call the cops?" I ask.

"Well we should considering he tried to hurt us and all." I say.

I call the police and within 3 minutes they come to the music room with the Principal. Oh crap, she's going to kill us for messing with the music room.

"Wow, 2 kids manage to catch a wanted criminal. Alright we're going to cuff him up and we'll get your principal to take you 2 to the station unless one of you has a car and their driver's license." The officer says as he cuffs up Billy.

"I'll drive you 2 in a few minutes. Come to my office." She says.

**With Demi and Selena**

Demi's POV

I have headphones in my ears trying to work on the cheer routine while Miley is gone out with her nerdy but cute boy toy. I start messaging the girls telling them about how boring it is here. I seriously have no idea how Miley has survived this long. The girl in our room with the black hair taps me on the shoulder. I take out my headphones.

"Do you mind Bitch? I'm obviously busy!" I say with sass proving to this nerd that I'm boss.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She says trying to get up in my face.

"Oh Two can play at that game sister! I just happen to be an expert." I tell her.


	24. BITCH FIT!

Chapter 24

Demi's POV

"An expert at what? All you're an expert at is fucking with guys and buying shoes and purses oh and acting like a total conceded bitch!" Selena yells.

"Yeah well at least I'm an expert in something that isn't completely nerdy and stupid. You don't even know what fashion is!" I state.

"Can the both of you just shut the hell up! I can't stand listening to you bitch and whine. I just walked in here and I'm already tired of your fighting." Danielle says as she walks in.

I shoot Selena a dirty look and I go back to my Iming.

"Did you girls see Miley?" I ask.

"Well when I was coming in from my date with Kevin, I saw her and Nick in the Principal's office and Miley looked upset." Danielle says.

"She must have been caught for drinking and she is trying to drag her boy toy down with her." Selena says.

"Sel, that's enough." Danielle says.

"Well I can't help if Miley is a alcoholic Slut!" Selena says.

I get enraged and I jump off my bunk.

"You don't dare say that about Miley! You don't understand her. You have never seen her at her lowest point. She is not an alcoholic! And she sure as hell isn't a slut!" I state defending my friend.

"Well stealing the guy I've been crushing on for years is a pretty slutty move." She says with attitude.

"Listen Miss Nerd! If you didn't go out with him, then he's freely datable for Miley." I tell her.

"She is only going out with him to make me mad."Selena says.

"Selena, I don't think that's true. She makes him happy and he makes her happy. You should be happy that he's happy." Danielle says.

Selena just goes into the bathroom and slams the door.

"You only went in there because you know that I'm right!" I state.

"Shut up Demi!" Selena yells.

With Miley and Nick in the Principal's office. 

**Nick's POV**

I feel her shaking in fear.

"Shhh. It's ok Miles. I'm here." I tell her as I pull her into a hug.

"Now look I'll drive you kinds down in a minute. Wait I'm just going to answer this call. Hello." She says into the phone that is on speakerphone.

"The person that we just arrested, managed to get out of the cuffs and is on the lose again. The kids don't need to come down until we catch him." The officer explains.

I can see a panicked look on Miley's face. I try to comfort her as much as possible.

"Ok. Bye." The Prinicpal says as he hangs up the phone.

"What are you two still doing here?" He asks.

**With Kevin**

Kevin's POV

I go into my room and I see Joe partway on the bed and his head buried in a pillow and he's crying.

"Joe, are you ok?" I ask.

He just keep crying.

"Joe what's wrong?" I ask.

He just shakes his head.

"Sorry bud. I can't read minds." I say.

I hear a groan in pain. I lift his leg fully on the bed. He continues to cry.

"Joe! I'm serious! What's wrong?" I ask.

"Joe? Can you hear me?" I ask.

"Shut up Davy! I had a bad day." He says.

I shake him lightly.

"Joe, are you ok?" I ask.

He moves his head a little bit.

"Not really." He says.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I can't tell you." He says.

"Please talk to me Joe." I state.

I can tell from his face that he's in shock and he's upset.

"I can't ok!" Joe says.

Nick and Miley come in the room.

"It's ok sweetie. Come on. Sit on the bed with me." Nick says as he puts his arm around her.

"What's wrong with Mi?" Joe asks.

"Dad. He..." Miley says in a panic as she starts to cry.

Nick pulls her into a hug.

"I know Miles. He came up here first. He threatened me and all and It really made memories come back." Joe says.

Miley nods.

"Do you want me to take you back to your room?" Nick asks Miley.

"No." She says nervously.

"You can stay here if you want. We have an extra bunk in here. I'll just get Danielle to bring over some clothes and stuff for you." I tell her.

"Thanks Kevin." She says nervously.


	25. Why were you hiding those adorable abs?

**Chapter 25 **

Nick's POV 

Danielle comes in with some clothes for Miley and leaves the room without asking questions. I guess it's a good thing. I get ready for bed and she gives me a hug before she goes up on the bunk. I can tell she is frightened. I go into bed and I can't help feeling worried. I fall asleep.

* * *

Miley's POV

I wake up in the middle of the night. I can't help but feel scared. I go down the ladder and I go up and into Nick's bed. I get as close to him as possible without waking him up. I feel him move slightly and he wakes up.

"What's wrong Mi?" He asks.

"I'm scared." I tell him.

"It's going to be ok." He tells me as he puts his arms around me and kisses the top of my head.

He pulls the sheet over us and we fall asleep.

* * *

**The next morning**

Nate's POV 

I wake up to see Miley still asleep in my arms. She wakes up and she looks up at me with her cute adorable smile.

"Good morning." She says.

"Morning." I say as we get up.

"We got class this morning don't we?" She asks.

"Yeah. We have to finish that English project by the end of the month. We did get most of it done but we still have to make music for it and we have to make the props for it too." I remind her.

"Yeah. I have some props done. I got all the supplies but they are just not done." She tells me.

"Ok. I'll come to your room after classes today. You go get ready in the bathroom, I'll get dressed in here." I explain to her.

She grabs her clothes bag and goes into the bathroom. I get my pants changed and she suddenly comes out.

"Woah. Why were you hiding those cute adorable abs from me?" She asks.

"I don't know." I tell her.

She puts her lips against mine and I can't help but give in. Suddenly Joe comes in the door to see us kissing with my top not on.

"Woah! I did not need to see that!" Joe says with a giggle.

"Oh Joe! I've seen you making out with Demi on our couch before we came here." She says.

"Yeah but we were fully clothed. My brother clearly doesn't have a shirt on!" Joe says.

"Joe, relax. We weren't going to do anything." I tell him.

"Ok. Fine whatever you say. Now can you just get a shirt on. You guys have to have breakfast before classes." Joe says.

"Ok." I say as I put my backpack over my shoulder.

I take Miley's hand and we go down to breakfast together.

**

* * *

**

Miley's POV

"Good morning Miley. Where were you last night?" Demi asks.

"I stayed with the boys last night. I wasn't feeling good last night." I tell her half lying.

"Ah. I got major stuff done on the cheer mashup and I think I a really good opening." Demi says.

"Ok. Dem, send me the mash up. I was thinking a circle in middle then a separation with a flip sequence." I tell her as I start eating my toast.

"Omg yeah then we can do a close circle with a lift. Once the top girl flips off she gets off the catchers quick then the two the girls below her flip off the sides." Demi suggests.

"Yeah but we have to wait and train them a bit more. Some are ex cheer girls but we do have newbies. We do have to start teaching the newer non cheer girls how to stretch right and how to flip properly. I mean the next practice is tomorrow. Tonight before we go to bed we'll discuss some stuff. Anyway Nick and I have to get to English." I say as I take his hand.

"Ok we'll talk later. Bye Miles. Bye lover boy." Demi says as Nick and I leave.

We get to English and we sit next to eachother.

"Ok class I'm giving you this hour of class to work on your plays." The teacher says.

The teacher walks around the class looking at our projects and I start reviewing the music while Nick starts looking for grammar errors.

"Well the pair of you seem to be using your time efficiently. Very nice work. The beginning seems really good." The teacher comments as she walks by our desks.

We keep working until the bell rings. We head to Math together and he sits next to me.

"Ok Class we're go to learn how to multiply two matrices today." The teacher says.

We all groan. I would rather do algebra then stupid matrices. I look at Nick and I can tell he's bored already. I pass him the notes I have for some music of the play. He looks at it and gives me a smile since if you even say a word in this guys class, you are sent to the Principal's office. Great Selena is in the class and she was told to come work with Nick and I to work on making a math review test for another group.

"Hey Nick, Miley." She says.

In my head all can think of is " Hello stuck up bitch."


	26. Goodbye Joe and Miley

**Chapter 26**

**Nick's POV**

Selena decides to do most of the work, which honestly isn't a problem with me. I have my own worries. I'm a little more concerned about Miley being zoned out.

"Mi...Miles. Can you hear me Miley?" I ask her as I poke her shoulder.

She slowly stirs.

"What? Sorry I just zoned out a little bit." She says.

"What's wrong Miles?" I ask her.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking. I really can't concentrate right now." She says.

"God! Can you both just shut up! I really don't want to hear your irritating voice Miley." Selena says.

"Selena, at this point I'm thinking the same thing about you but I chose to be nice and not say it. I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm going to go to the bathroom." Miley says as she gets up and asks the teacher to leave.

"Selena, you should be nice to her. She is really sweet once you get to know her. She's been through a lot and she's trying to make a better life for herself. She's alone in the world other then any friends she made here. Her family is not the best." I tell Selena.

"Her parents are a screw up, who the hell cares. She's a bitch and an alcoholic bitch who is surprisingly not anorexic. She doesn't deserve such a nice guy as you." Selena says.

"Selena she's not a bitch or alcoholic and she sure as hell isn't anorexic. I know you're probably jealous of her. Selena I don't like you like that, I like you like a sister. She is special and she amazing. She's so sweet and kind once you get to know her better." I explain.

"Nick she doesn't know you like I do." She says.

The teacher leaves the room to photocopy something.

"Selena back away from me." I say as Selena gets closer.

It's been about 5 minutes since Miley's been gone. The teacher comes back.

"Mrs. May I use the washroom?" I ask.

"Certainly." She says as I leave.

Selena gives me a look as I leave. I go towards the bathroom and I can hear a very faint scream.

"Miley is that you in there?" I ask.

I hear a muffled scream.

"Miley?" I say as I walk into the bathroom slowly.

* * *

**Joe's POV**

I'm sitting in Biology with Demi just doing my work when I get called to the office by the principal. I get out of my seat and I get to the office slowly but surely. I see Nick there.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

I can tell he's upset.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"It's Miley. Her Dad decided it would be a good idea for her to go back home with him." Nick says.

"Wait! He can't do that. He's wanted! What does the principal have to say about it?" I ask.

"She was payed off number one and she can't fight his decision. He has the legal right to take her out of the school." Nick explains.

"Oh great. I'm going with her wither he wants it or not!" I say as I barge into the office.

"What are you doing in here Joe?" My former Dad says.

"If Miles is going home, I'm going home too." I state firmly.

"Fine. Pack up and we're leaving in an hour." He says.

I go out of the office first and Nick hides behind the door.

"I'll be waiting in the lobby. Be here in an hour or you know what happens." He says.

I go upstairs. I pack up my stuff.

"Where are you going?" Kevin asks.

"I'm going back. Miles is going and I don't want her to get hurt. I still feel like I'm her big brother and I need to protect her as much as possible." I tell them.

"I'm going to go say good bye to Miley. If I'm not back in time, good luck Joe." Nick says as he gives me a man hug and he leaves.

I pack all my stuff and I get Kevin to help me load my stuff in My former Dad's truck.

* * *

**Nick's POV **

I knock on the door and Miley answers the door.

"I don't want to go." She says.

"Yeah I don't want you to go." I tell her as I pull her into a hug.

"Can you help me carry my bags outside?" She asks politely.

"Sure." I say as I grab her bags.

I give her a goodbye kiss before we go down the stairs. We go down the stairs and I see her Dad waiting. I put her stuff in the truck. She gives me a wink and she goes in the truck. I go back inside and go back into our room.

"I miss them already." I state.

"Yeah. You can always email her and stuff. I don't know, I just feel different without Joe here. I was just beginning to like his presence. He was a little whack but it feels different without him." Kevin says.

"Yeah. I'm really going to miss Miley. I really liked her. I loved her. I doubt she is going to come back." I say as I sit on my bed.

I see Joe left a few things here.

"Why did he leave some of his stuff here?" I ask.

"It's either for us or he's intended to come back." Kevin says.


	27. Scilence

**Chapter 27 **

Joe's POV

We both sit in the backseat of the truck. There is not a single noise in the truck except for the music from the radio which was far from comforting. Miley gives me a look that tells me she is scared. I put my hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her just a little bit. I feel her shaking. I can tell she is thinking of what Dad is going to do once he gets us home. The irony of the song on the radio causes more uneasiness. The song on the radio is Highway to Hell by ACDC. We get to the house and I see that it hasn't changed much except for the fact it reeks of alcohol and it's really messy. Miley helps me up the stairs and we both walk into my room. Nothing has been touched at all and there wasn't even a wrinkle in my bed sheets.

"Joey, I'm scared. I want to go home again." She says as she sits next to me on my bed.

"But you are home." I tell her.

"This is my house but back at school it felt so much more like a real home. I miss Nick and everyone." She explains.

"It's going to be ok. I'm right here. You didn't think I was going to make you come here alone with him right?" I ask her.

"I was hoping you would come but if you didn't come I'd probably be beaten by now." She says.

"I might not be your brother anymore, but I'm still your foster brother who loves you a lot and cares about you." I state as I pull her into a side hug.

"Thanks Joe for doing this with me." She says.

Suddenly I hear Dad banging on the door.

"Hey Assholes get the hell out of your room. I got a job for you." He says boldly.

"I'm not unlocking this door until you tell me the job." I tell him.

"Your cooking my fucking supper right now or I will kill you like I killed you mother." He yells.

"Alright. We'll be out in a minute." I tell him.

I go out first and Miley follows after. Miley and I both go into the kitchen and she starts cooking.

"It smells really good Miles." I tell her trying to help ease the nerves.

We both know too well that if he isn't pleased with his meal, we're in deep trouble. What I wouldn't give to slip some poison in the beer that he's having with his supper. I would but then I'd be charged with murder.

"Your dinner is ready." Miley says.

She carries the meal on a tray and carries it slowly to the living room where Dad is watching wrestling.

"Miley! This tastes disgusting! The chicken is way too salty and it's fucking dried out!" He yells.

We both go in there.

"There was nothing wrong with that chicken. I tested a piece of it myself. You are just looking for something to complain about." I state boldly.

"If that's what you think Joesph, fine I'll give you both something to complain about." He says as he punches me a few times.

He grabs Miley and punches her times and slaps her across the face.

"I don't need to worry about where I hit anymore since you don't have to wear that stupid cheerleaders outfit." He says.

"Billy stop." She says as she starts crying.

"Aww, did Daddy hurt you? Well too bad." He says as he kicks her and pushes her out of the living room.

"Now I got a client who is coming over, she's giving me some stuff so you stay upstairs and don't make a sound or I swear Miley will be giving me the goods instead." He says as we both go upstairs.

We both go into her room and see nothing has been touched either. She starts crying.

"It's going to be ok. I'm right here." I tell her.

"Can you get me my phone." She asks.

"Sure." I say as I reach for it from her end table.

"Can you go for a little bit? I want to talk to Nick." She says.

I leave the room without question.

* * *

Miley's POV

I call Nick once Joe leaves the room.

"Hello?" Nick says.

"Hey Nick." I say with a sniffle.

"Miles! What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing Nick. I'm just upset." I lie.

"Miley, tell me seriously what's wrong!" He says.

"My father hurt me." I admit with tears.

"Tell you what. I'll get a taxi and I'll come get you." He says.

"No! You can't! Dad is having a client over." I explain.

"Miley, you can't stay there!" He says.

"I have to. Dad will kill me. He doesn't even know I'm on the phone right now." I explain as I hear his footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Got to go bye. Love you." I say quickly as I hang up and hide my phone under my pillow.

"Who were you talking to?" He asks sounding angry.


	28. Back to the Old School

**Chapter 28**

* * *

Dear readers: I will probably not be able to upload next week. My iPod which I use to type all my chapters is going to be sent away to get repaired. It's being sent out on Tuesday and I hopefully get it back next Tuesday. I have all of this weeks episodes ready so it may affect next weeks postings. Sorry for inconvenience but I promise once I get it back things will go back to normal.

* * *

Miley's POV

I can feel myself sweating bullets. Do I tell him the truth or do I lie? A question I really have no time to think on.

"I was talking to Joe. He just left my room. I think he's turning in early. It's been a long day." I lie through my teeth.

"Ah. Now you got school tomorrow. You are to tell no one about what things are like at home get it! You are going back to your old school! End of discussion! Good night and stay quiet, my client will be hear any minute." He says as I go into my bed.

I grab my laptop and I start looking at the play. I love it. It's really dramatic and the music we had so far sounded amazing. I feel tears falling from my eyes. I know that it's not from the play but it's from all the memories of making the play. I can still hear his voice saying all his lines. I miss my Nick. He's probably moved on to Slutlena by now.

* * *

Nick's POV

I sit on my bed trying to concentrate on the play but I can't. Every time I read a line that is Miley's, I can hear her reciting it. I'm such an idiot! Why did I let her go so easily. Should I act like the hero and try to find her, or should I just let Joe have the spotlight. Screw it I'm going to go find Demi and rescue my beautiful princess from the wrath of the ogre of her dad. I go down the hall quickly. I bang on the girls door. I hear a groan and I see Danielle come to the door.

"Nick, what do want? I was just trying to finish my calculus homework." Danielle says.

"I need to talk to Demi." I tell her.

"Demi isn't here. She's outside in the courtyard. I think she's doing a writing assignment or something. She brought her computer out there." Danielle explains.

"Oh Hey Nick." Selena says smiling at me.

"I got to go. Bye girls." I say as I rush downstairs and outside.

"Demi!" I state with urgency.

I pause a second and I hear a guitar sound coming from the distant and a girl singing.

"Demi?" I question as I sit next to her.

"What is it Nick?" She asks.

"My question can wait, what are you up to?" I ask.

"Well I'm just playing music and thinking. I really miss Joe. I don't know why I didn't feel it last time I was home and he was here but I feel it now." She says.

"Maybe it's because you never truly understood how much you missed him until now." I tell her.

"Do you miss Miley?" She asks.

"Yeah. I miss her a lot. I was planning on going to visit her tomorrow. Is that far of a drive?" I ask.

"Not overly. It's about a half hour or so drive. If your going, can I come with you to see Joe?" She asks.

"Sure. I just need some directions. I'm renting the car in a few minutes." I tell her.

"Thanks. Are you leaving tomorrow during school?" She asks.

"Yeah. I'm going to leave at lunch. Meet me in the lobby after lunch." I tell Demi.

"Ok. Thanks Nick." She says.

"Bye Demi. Happy songwriting." I tell her as I rush upstairs.

I grab my phone and I book a rent a car.

* * *

The next morning

Miley's POV

I wake up and go downstairs. I see Joe was already downstairs and Dad was upstairs asleep as usual.

"Well it looks like it's pop and chips for breakfast. There is like no food in the house except chicken and some potatoes." Joe says.

"Lovely. Now I really miss the cafeteria food." I state as I open my "Nutritious" chip and pop..Sarcasm was totally intended.

Joe and I both sit at the table to eat.

"Did you see the random passed out chick on the couch?" Joe asks.

"Yeah. It's slightly creepy. Come on Joe, let's get going to school." I state as I get into the driver's seat.

We get to school and Joe and I get out of my car well Mom's old car.

"Hey Miles! Missed you at the last party! Where were you? Why didn't you drive down with Joe?" A guy asks.

"Because I was too busy banging one of the hot nerds up there." I state trying to act cool.

"Hey Miley! I missed you!" Marley the pregnant fat whale states.

"Get away from me Marley! I don't like you!" I state.

"Miles, we have to go to the office and get our timetables and lockers." Joe says as we both go to the office leaving all the random people in the parking lot.

"Well look who it is! It's the Cyruses again." The secretary says.

"Yes. We need our schedules and lockers please." I tell her.

"Alright! Here they are. Now get out of my office NOW!" The secretary states.

We go out of her office and I go to my locker.

After school We get home and we go into the house. I go into the living room.

"Miley! Get in the kitchen and start making my supper!" Dad yells as he takes another sip of beer.

Suddenly I hear a knock on the door.

"Miley get that door." Dad says as he hides in the kitchen.

I go to the door and put my handle on the doorknob.


	29. The Boy at the Door and the Floor

**Chapter 29**

* * *

So I have some sad news. My Ipod is still not back from rapairs X_X! It took me FOREVER to make this without my Ipod! I'm really hoping it will be back next week, but I'm trying to get stuff typed. I don't promise it! Sorry for any inconvience.

* * *

Miley's POV

I turn the door handle and I see Nick standing in the doorway.

"Nick, what the hell are you doing?" I whisper.

"I'm here to help you." He says.

"Shhh! My Dad might hear you." I say with a whisper.

"Miley, I'm not going without you." He says as he pulls me into a hug.

"Nick, Go! My Dad could see you." I say as I shut the door in his face.

* * *

Nick's POV

I skip the whole afternoon of school to come here to save her from her alcholic dad and she's not happy to see me or letting me help her. What the hell happened to the Miley I feel for? Is her Dad that curel? I turn to the door and I raise my hand to knock on it again but I decide not to. She probably doesn't care about me anymore. She's probably met a hot guy who buys her booze. I start heading to Demi's driveway where i see Demi already in the car.

"You ready to go?" She asks.

"Yeah. She's not going to be coming with us." I state.

"Miley is not one for charity. She works hard for what she earns. Let's get going before we get caught out of school." Demi says.

I start driving back to school and I see someone in the parking lot of the school. I duck my head as I park. We get out of the car with our hoods up and we make a dash for the building. We get into the building to see my brother standing in the lobby with a mad face on.

"Where have you been?" Kevin asks sounding really pissed off.

"Dude, I was just gone for a drive to see Miley. What's the big deal?" I question.

"Stop with the attitude Nick! You can't just skip classs when you want to!" Kevin states as he leads up up to our room.

"Screw you Kevin! I'm not in the mood for one of your stupif lectures. Just shut the hell up and leave me alone!" I state as I get my Ipod out of my pocket and blare it through my headphones.

He gives me a look of dissaproval and walks down the hall to the girl's room with Demi following close behind him. I go into our room and I go into the closet to grab one of Joe's boxes that he left here. I put it down on the bed and I start searching throught it. After a few minutes of searching, I find what I'm looking for, I find the bottle of Vodka that he drank the first day he came here that is still half full. If Miley wants a drunken boyfriend, A drunken boyfriend is what she's going to get!

Miley's POV

I go back into the kitchen and I start cooking.

"Who was at the door Ass hole!" Dad asks.

"Some little boy selling us cookies. He wouldn't take no for an answer." I lie remaining somewhat quiet.

Dad comes in the kitchen and slaps me across the face.

"You should have bought the FUCKING COOKIES! It would make it less obvious that I'm a hiding criminal. Now buy shit from people that come to the door next time!" Dad yells spitting in my face.

I feel the sting on my face but I can't dare scream since he would hit me again if I did. He leaves the room and Joe comes in slowly but surely.

"Miles, are you ok? I'm sorry I couldn't make it in here to stop him." Joe says.

"It wasn't too bad. He only slapped me across the face. It's better then what he would have done if he knew Nick was the one at the door." I say quietly.

"Wait! Why was Nick here? School would have been just over when he came to the door." Joe says.

"He would have to have left school at lunchtime or something." I state.

"What did he want anyway?"Joe asks.

"He said he was here to save me from my alcoholic dad." I tell Joe.

"Well I think I got that part covered. Look out the window. Those cops are all here to kidnap Dad. They have the perimeters of the house surrounded. I called while you were at the door with Nick." Joe explains quietly.

I pull him into a hug.

" Thank you! Thank you! Thank You! Thank You! Thank you!" I state quietly but excitedly.

"You just have to connivence him to go outside. Tell him his client is early or something. He'll know it's a bad idea if I'm the one who tells him." Joe says as he hits a remote that makes the doorbell ring.

"Miley! Get the door you useless piece of meat!" Dad yells.

I walk to the door and I open it.

"Dad,Your client is early!" I yell as I dash beck into the kitchen to hide.

Dad comes into the hallway and the cops grab him.

"Sir! You are under arrest on several charges such as violence, Public drunkenness, Child Abuse and other charges of the sort including the murder of Tish Cyrus." An officer says as they load him into a cop car.

"Get your stuff guys, You are going back to the boarding school you were at before. We'll have you back within the hour." The officer says.

I rush upstairs and I pack the few things I packed and I throw the non-breakables down the stairs where Joe hands them to an officer.

We both get in the car and the officer drives us to the school.

I call down Demi and she helps us carry our boxes back upstairs.

I go into the boys room to see an empty vodka bottle and Nick on the floor.


	30. Giggly Nick and Early BedTime

Chapter 30

Miley's POV

"OMG! NICK! Are you ok?" I ask dropping my bag and the little pile of Joe's clothes I was carrying.

"Hey there sexy lady." He slurs.

"Did you seriously get drunk?" I ask him.

He says a bunch of drunken gibberish.

"Nick, I'll help you into bed." I tell him as I help him up. He burps and he just continues to giggle.

"Nick, why the hell would you get drunk? You obviously know that Kevin is going to get really mad when he finds out." I tell him.

"You not tell him." He slurs.

"Fine! You won't even remember this tomorrow." I tell him.

He get up again and starts to walk over to his closet. Wow he can't even walk straight. He grabs a handful of peanuts and offers some to me. I refuse them due to the fact that I don't eat salted nuts because of their high sodium counts. I hear someone turning the doorknob. I stuff the vodka bottle in my purse and I rush hastily to the bedside and I tell Nick to act like he's sleeping. He just giggles and turns onto his slide.

"Oh hey Miley! Is he asleep?" Kevin asks.

"I think so. I just came in to put some of Joe's things he put in my box in the right place." I half lie.

"Oh ok. Why does it smell like alcohol in here?" Kevin asks.

"It must be my clothes. I've been around Dad a lot." I lie.

"Ah. I see. You should get going before the dorm advisor comes around. You do remember that she comes around every Monday right?" Kevin says.

"Yeah. Thanks. Bye guys. I'll send Joe down in a few minutes." I tell him as I leave.

On my way to the dorm, I throw the vodka bottle in the garbage can in the hallway. Joe comes down the hall and sees me throwing the bottle in the garbage can.

"Don't tell me that you were drinking?" He says.

"Joe, it not mine. It's the stuff you left in the room. Nick drank it."I tell him.

"Quit lying Miles!" He says.

"I'm actually serious. I came in the room to put your clothes in the room and I saw Nick on the floor and the empty bottle." I tell him.

"So you left him there alone?" He asks.

"No. Kevin is in there with him. Mind you Kevin thinks Nick is asleep and the smell of alcohol is from my clothes." I tell him.

"Ok. Why didn't you tell Kevin?" Joe asks.

"Nick didn't want me to." I admit.

"Well I'm not sure about that. You yourself know not to listen to a drunken person." Joe says.

"Yeah but you and I were the ones who listened to Dad who was clearly drunk out of his wits. Nick is just a bit tipsy. I have to go." I state.

"Miley, I love you. I might not love you the way Nick does but I care about you. I can tell your not happy with Nick's decision and I don't want you to be upset." Joe says.

"It's his life, he can do whatever he wants. I have no control over him." I tell Joe as I go down the hall.

* * *

Joe's POV

I go down to the room and I see Nick asleep and Kevin about to get into bed.

"Why are you guys going to bed so early?" I ask.

"Tomorrow is the annual room inspection." Kevin says.

"Eh, can you explain what you mean?" I ask.

"Well it's basically a day that no one goes to class and the principal and a room inspector come in and they check us and our room. They want to see that the room is spotless and that their is nothing illegal in here. You know that bottle of booze that you left here. Can you get rid of that?" Kevin asks.

"I got Miley to get rid of it. I told her to grab it on her way out from when she dropped off my clothes." I half lie.

"Ok. You should get to bed now. Inspections start at 4." Kevin says.

"In the morning!" I question.

"Yeah obviously." Kevin says as he gets into bed.

"Kevin, before you go to sleep, what happens if you don't pass the room inspection?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Well it kinda depends. If something illegal is found, we can all be expelled. If it's messy, we can have detention or suspension from classes for at least a week and missing a week of school here is really bad. Does that answer your question?" Kevin asks as he turns his lamp off.

"Yeah." I state as I go into the bathroom and get ready for bed.

I get to bed but I can't sleep. I feel bad about leaving these guys here so I get out of bed and I try to clean as much as I can. It's about 3am and I grab some really nice clothes and get changed. I grab my laptop and I finish up some little projects I had from before Miley and I left. At around 3:30 I see Nick getting up.

"Woah! I have a major headache." Nick says.

"I got some good stuff for your headache." I state as I give him an extra strength headache pill.

He heads to the bathroom and before he goes in, I put some clothes in there for him to get changed into. Kevin gets up and looks at the room.

"Our room wasn't this clean when I went to bed." Kevin states.

"Yeah. I stayed up and cleaned it. I couldn't get to sleep." I tell him.

"Thanks Joe." Kevin says as he grabs some clothes and waits for Nick to get out of the bathroom.

Nick gets out of the bathroom.

"I feel sick." Nick says.

"Just sit down for a little and I think it will pass." I tell him.

Kevin gets changed and we sit around in our nice clothes and do stuff on our laptops.

At around 10am a knock comes on the door. We all close our laptops and Kevin answers the door.


	31. Room Inspection

**Chapter 31**

**Joe's POV**

"Hello." He says as he shakes their hands.

"Hello." The 3 committee member state as they shake all our hands.

I see Nick is looking sick. Please Nick, don't throw up now. That's the last thing we need!

* * *

**Nick's POV**

Oh man! I feel like I got hit by a train. What the hell are those strangers doing in here? Ehh I feel like I'm about to throw up. Joe gives me a glare.

"I need to talk to you once these guys leave." He whispers.

The random guys continue their search.

"Please stand up straight." One of them says.

They look at us and they go towards the door.

"I'll send the score card up later." The principal says.

Kevin takes off his tie and jacket and changed into some jeans.

"I got to go do something for my biology project, I'll be back later." Kevin says as he leaves.

* * *

**Joe's POV**

"Nick, sit. I got to talk to you." I say to Nick who is clearly hungover.

"What Joe?" He asks as he puts his head down on a pillow.

"I know you got drunk last night. I caught Miley throwing away the evidence." I tell him.

"I not drunk man." He says.

"And that proves my point. Now honestly I'm going to tell you that getting drunk is not a good idea at all. I did it for a while and it didn't end well. Also Nick, you drinking really hurt Miley's feelings." I tell him.

"But that's what she like." Nick says.

"What the hell made you think that?" I ask him sounding shocked.

"When I came, she just pushed me away. I didn't think she cared about me no more. I thought she got a new boyfriend." He says.

"No, Nick. She wouldn't do that to you. She missed you the whole time. I don't know if she wants me to tell you that, but I think you should know that. You made her change for the better. She gas stop drinking and she's been eating a lot more and she's been over all more happy. Please don't get into the drinking." I explain.

"I think I'm done with drinking. Seriously, I feel sick and like a train hit me." Nick says.

"That should go away in a few more hours. Trust me it can be worse. You could have blacked out. That's probably the scariest part." I admit.

Nick gets up and rushes to the bathroom. I can hear him throwing up. I go in and I comfort him a bit.

"Hey at least it wasn't when the room inspectors were in here. I'm sure they would have taken points off for you throwing up." I joke.

He gives a little giggle and gives me a little hug and goes back to the toilet.

"You won't tell Kevin right?" He asks.

"Well if you want me to, I will. If not I'm going to let this one stay between you and I." I tell him.

"I don't want him bitching at me all day about it." Nick says as he wipes his mouth and goes for his toothbrush.

After a few hours, Nick is continuing to sober up.

"Hey Joe, I'll be back in a few minutes. I just want to go see Miley." Nick says as he leaves the room.

"Ok." I tell him as I get back to my assignments.

Suddenly I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in." I groan as I put my head back to the pillow.

"Well do you feel as sick as you look?" Demi asks.

"I'm tired. I couldn't sleep last night. I stayed up and cleaned the room for the room inspections." I tell her.

"Ah. How did you guys do?" Demi asks.

"Dunno. They haven't brought our score cards up yet." I tell her.

"Ah. I got a history paper to do. I'll talk to you later. Meet me in the dinning room later. I got a surprise for you." Demi says as she leaves.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I hear someone knocking on the door. Ehh I get up to the door. I open the door and I see Nick in the doorway.

"What do you want?" I ask him with attitude.

"I just wanted to talk to you!" Nick states.

* * *

Sorry it's kinda short :(


	32. Make ups,Breakups,and Sabotage!

**Chapter 32**

* * *

**Nick's POV**

"Who thinks I want to talk to a drunken idiot like you anyway?" Miley states.

"I can't believe how juvenile you are being! I just want to talk to you." I tell her.

"Juvenile? You're calling me juvenile! You were the dumb ass who drank half a bottle of vodka and got hammered." Miley says.

"Miley, I thought that's what you liked? Considering when I came to rescue you, you seemed to be hiding something." I tell her.

"I was worried that Dad would hear us. If he heard me talking to you, he would beat me. Now can you just go." She says as a tear falls down her cheek.

"No Miles, I'm not going to leave you alone when you are clearly upset." I explain as I pull her into a hug.

"You know I love that your so caring." She says as she opens the door.

I walk in and I see the place is spotless.

"But I still hate how much you drank. Promise me you won't drink like that again." Miley says sternly.

"I promise it. Hangovers are really not a good thing. They only make you feel gross and sick." I tell her as I give her a quick kiss.

"Alright, now let's go down to the music room." She suggests as she takes my hand.

"Ok, let's just go to my room to get my guitar." I tell her as I grab my key out of my pocket.

I see Joe in there doing his homework.

"Oh I see you guys made up?" Joe states.

"Yeah. He promised me he wouldn't drink like that anymore." Miley says with a smile on her face.

Joe gives me a look that says "Keep your promise, or I will kill you.". I just nod making him put his face back to calm.

"Bye Joe." Miley says as she grabs my guitar.

"Bye Miles. I'll see you later. We have to talk about things to do with Mom and Billy." Joe says.

"Ummm, sure. I'll come see you later this afternoon." Miley says with a smile as we leave the room.

I take her hand and we go outside into the courtyard.

"Isn't this garden beautiful?" Miley states.

"Well, not as beautiful as you Miles." I tell her as I place a kiss on her head.

"That's one of the most romantic things a guy has ever said to me." She replies pulling me into a deep kiss.

"Well isn't the two little love doves." One of the populars states.

"Oh screw off." Nick replies wrapping his arms around me.

"Awww all the cuteness is just revolting." She says.

"Just go away Amy. I don't want to hear it." I tell her sternly.

"You didn't tell her about what we did the night she left did you?" Amy says with a glare.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I demand.

"Oh come on Nick, surely you haven't forgotten how much fun we had." Amy says suggestivly.

"You! I can't believe you. At least you could have been honest with me Nick! I'm gone for like 2 days and you slept with someone else. Clearly you don't care about me!" She yells.

"Miley, I didn't sleep with her, nor did I even go anywhere with her." I state honestly.

"Save it Nick! You already used up all your chances. I'm done with you! Consider us, finished!" She states as she slaps me across the face and walks away.

The heartbreak hurts a lot more then the slap. I pick up my guitar and I start to leave.

"Hope your happy Amy!" I tell her sarcastically.

"Very much so. Now let's start by going on a first date." Amy suggests.

"No, I don't want to go anywhere with you." I state as I slam the door that leads back inside.

I go up to my room and I see Joe on his bed in the middle of a thought. Tears start to appear down my cheek and I wipe them away quickly.

"Nick, are you alright?" Joe asks.

"I'm fine Joe, just leave me alone." I state as I put my head down on the pillow and face the wall.

"Come on Nick. Please tell me what's wrong because I'm your brother who is loving and caring." Joe says.

"Just leave me alone alright! I don't want to talk about it!" I tell him.

"Nick as your brother, I'm obligated to meddle in your business. Wait weren't you suppose to be with Miley?" Joe asks.

"She broke up with me because Amy,this other popular decided to say to Miley that I slept with her. Miley believed it and then she broke up with me." I explain.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

"Demi, Selena! I'm sorry to interupt you when you are clearly working." I state as I walk into the gym.

"What's wrong sweetie? You seem upset." Demi says.

"Well Nicky slept with this Amy chick! And then I broke up with him." I state as tears fall down my face.

"Oh Miles! Come here." Demi says as she pulls me into a hug.

* * *

**Selena's POV**

So wait, Nicky is single...Hummmm I think I'm in need to give him a visit.

"Hey Demi, Miles! I got to go get some supplies and I have a study period with one of my teacher." I lie.

"Yeah Sure. We're fine here." Demi says as I leave and head upstairs.


	33. Juice Pouring and Sucking Face

**Chapter 33**

* * *

**Nick's POV**

"Nick, I'm just going down to the girls room to get some more water, do you want one?" He asks me on his way out.

"Ummmm, yeah sure." I state as I sit up and Joe leaves.

After a couple minutes, I hear a knock on the door. I get up and grab the door.

"Oh hey Selena." I say in a friendly way.

"Hey Nicky. Listen, I was wondering if you could help me with something?" She asks.

"Ummm sure. What do you want...Woah." I say as Selena starts kissing me.

Joe comes in the door.

"Oh, sorry I interrupted." Joe says as he leaves.

"Joe! It's not what it looks like!" I yell as I go to chase after him.

Selena gets closer to me and tries to kiss me.

"Out! I hate you Selena!" I yell.

"You'll come to your senses soon enough." Selena says as she leaves.

* * *

Joe's POV

I text Miley to meet her outside of the music room. I see her waiting outside the door.

"Hey Joe, you wanted to talk to me about something?" Miley asks.

"Well yeah. I went into your room to grab a water bottle, and when I came back, He was like sucking Selena's face. They were like making out." I tell her.

"Oh god. As if her face didn't make me queazy enough now everytime I see him, i'm going to picture that bitch making out with him." Miley says.

"I just thought you would like to know about it." I tell her.

"Yes, thanks Joey. Don't worry, Selena will get what's coming to her, sabotage is a two way street." Miley says as an evil glare appears on her face.

"Anyway, I got to go do some homework. I might come see you later." I state as I leave.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I go to the gym to get Demi and we boyh change into our cheer outfits.

"Miley, why are we having a mandatory cheer practice right now?" Demi asks.

"I think we need to get ready for our opening performance for the school next month, second I have the need to have some serious revenge on Selena." I state.

"Ok wait, why do you need revenge on Selena again?" Demi asks.

"Because she was making out with my boyfriend which is a clear violation of Girl Code and Girls who don't follow the rules, well they get punished." I explain as we head into the office to call the meeting and then we rush to the gym.

When we get there, we see all of our girls waiting by the door.

"Ok girls. We need to start practicing for our opening assembly. Now we are going to start with a pyramid. Selena, on the bottom." I say as I show her how to position herself.

I show a few more girls how to be on the bottom rows. After a few hours of practice, everyone but Demi and I get seated on the bench.

"Now, today I'm so sorry I have to do this but I have to cut our weakest link. Selena please come up here." I state.

Demi gives me a "Are you sure" look. I just nod. Selena gets up and stands next to me.

"Demi hand me the empty bucket!" I ask.

"Ok..." Demi replies.

Selena stands in the bucket, unaware of what's coming next.

"Selena, I hear by declare you quit from the team!" I state as I pour 3 bottles of juice over her head.

"Omg! What the hell was that for!" Selena asks.

"Easy, number 1 you broke a major girl code rule, second this is a lesson to show you that you're not the only one who plays dirty, and finally because I can't stand you and your attitude!" I explain as I dump another bottle of juice over her head.

"Ehhhh! You stuck up BITCH! I hate you." She says as she runs out of the gym.

I tell the girls they can leave and they all leave but Danielle.

"Why did you do that Miley?" Danielle asks.

"Well, her attitude needed a major adjustment and second, she needs to learn that she shouldn't go trying to steal Nick away from me." I explain.

"How do you know that she did anything to steal Nick away from you?" Danielle asks.

"Well it's pretty obvious when Joe went into their room and saw them both in almost mid make out." I state.

"Well my suggestion to you is to go confront Nick about. Ask him if he kissed Selena. I'm not saying Joe was lying to you, but I think it's a good idea to ask Nick about the kiss himself, that way you have the story firsthand." Danielle suggests.

"You know what? I'm defiantly going to consider that. Ok I'm going to go see Nick. I'll be back down here for the party." I state as I leave the gym.

I go upstairs to the Boys's room.

"Nick! We need to talk!" I state.

"What is it Miley?" Nick asks.

"You kissed Selena didn't you?" I ask.

"No Miley, she kissed me." He says.

"Sure she did. You probably enjoyed it didn't you!"

"No I didn't enjoy it! Miley why do you have to be so naive?" Nick asks.


	34. Agreements

**Chapter 34**

* * *

J'adoreVendredis,

I was inspired by your review and decided to go with your idea. I'm sorry I didn't credit you in the last one, but I didn't get time. I was going out for the evening and had 5 minutes to get things spaced out properly. Thank you for the inspiring review.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

"I'm not naive. Pardon me if I'm pissed that you cheated on me twice!" I state.

'"Miley, why would you believe that stupid Amy girl? She was obviously lying. I wouldn't date a stuck up girl like her. Her ego is too big for her giant head and boobs." Nick says.

"What about Slutlena? You two were making out." I ask.

"I don't like Selena! She is a friend but nothing else. Well actually after she kissed me I don't even call her a friend. " He starts.

"So you do like her more then a friend!" I state.

"Miley, if you let me finish, I would have got to say that I hate her for kissing me." Nick says.

"Nick, why? Why did I not believe you? I was stupid to believe Amy! I was stupid to not let you explain the Selena thing. Can you ever forgive me?" I ask.

"I think I can." He says as he pulls me into a hug.

"I love you Nick. I'm sorry for not believing you." I state as I kiss him.

He kisses me back and I feel completely happy again.

"Miles, do you know where Kevin is today? I haven't seen him since room inspections this morning." Nick asks.

"He's getting stuff ready for Joe's birthday party." I explain.

"Really? I didn't know today was his birthday. Does he even remember?" Nick asks.

"Nope, that's the best part. It's going to be an even bigger surprise." I explain.

"Nice. Is there anyway I can help?" He asks.

"Well you can help Demi set up and I will call Joe up here to sort out the whole who gets what deal since Mom is not living. It's also a good way to keep him busy." I state.

"Ok. Love you Miles." He says as he goes out the door.

I call up Joe and he comes up here within minutes.

"Hey Miles. You ready to split this stuff." Joe asks.

I just nod as a tear falls down my face.

"It's ok. I'm right here. Don't cry Miley." Joe says as he pulls me into a hug.

"Thanks Joe. I'm all ready to start on all this." I tell him uncertainly.

"Ok. She left all her stuff like clothes and jewelry to you, I think that says the car is shared between you and I. Do you have an issue with that?" Joe asks.

"No. I think it's fair as of now. Second we don't have anywhere for us to go off campus anyway. It says you get the house should "Dad" be dead or in legal problems." I state.

"Are you ok with that even if I'm not technically your brother?" Joe asks.

"Joe, I lived with you for about 17 years, that is long enough to call you my brother." I tell him as I pull him into a hug.

"That still doesn't answer the question about the house." Joe says.

"Well I don't mind as long as I am able to come visit you." I state.

"No duh. You will have a copy of the key for sure. I'm going to call someone to get the locks changed so that if Billy gave the key to anyone, they can't get in." Joe says.

"Good idea. Look at this, all of my money is to be split 60/40. The 60% is to go to my 2 children and 40% to my husband." I state.

"Wow. So we get 30% each." Joe says unsurely.

"No we both get 50% now since Dad is in jail. Do you want to agree on those terms?" I ask.

"Alright, but let's save that money for emergencies and for school and life after college." Joe says.

"Deal. Are families suppose to squabble over wills and stuff." I ask.

"Yeah but we're pretty close and we're not greedy." Joe says.

"I'm glad. This process would be a huge chore if we fought over everything. Do you think we'll have to claim Dad's stuff too?" I state.

"Well unless you want to claim hundreds of dollars of alcohol then I don't want to fight you for it." Joe jokes.

"You're funny Joe." I say with a giggle.

I grab my phone out of my pocket to see my new text message.

"Who texted you?" Joe asks.

"It's just Demi, she is just asking a question for Science." I lie as I text her back.

"Joe I'm kind of thirsty can we go to the cafeteria and get some juice?" I ask.

"Yeah, let's go." He says as we put all the stuff for the will in my purse that I take with me.

"Where are you going Miley? The cafeteria is down this hallway." Joe says.

"I'm taking a short cut down here. Just trust me." I lie.

He follows me and I lead him to the gym.

"Hey Joe, the gym is really dark. I think you and I should check it out?" I state.

"Come on Miles, you can do it by yourself." Joe encourages.

"But I'm scared of the dark and I want my big brother with me." I states as we walk into the dark gymnasium.

I walk far away quickly but quietly. I hide quickly behind a table.

"Joey! Turn the lights on quick!" I yell.

* * *

**Joe's POV**

I turn the lights on and I see everyone yelling surprise.

"Oh wow! You guys did all this for me?" I ask.

"Well duh dummy. Today is your birthday." Miley says as she gives me a hug.

Demi comes over to me and gives me a huge kiss. Kevin goes over to the computer and we start joking around and laughing. God I haven't had such a good time in a long time. I got some presents and cake, but those things really didn't matter. What mattered was that all of us were enjoying ourselves and acting silly. Personally this was way better than any drunken party I ever had. This is one I'm going to be able to remember and look back on. Next year will be the next drunk party since I will be legally allowed. I see Nick and Miley laughing, giggling, and throwing their pieces of cake in each other's faces.

"Happy Birthday!" Demi says as she throws cake in my face.

I laugh as I put some cake on her face and lick the icing off her lips. She smiles and she does the same for me. I wipe the rest of the icing off my face and Kevin yells over to me.

"Joe! The phone is for you." He says as he hands me his phone.

"Hello." I say into the phone.


	35. You Live HERE?

Chapter 35

Joe's POV

"Hello Joe. I know today is your birthday. After all, I gave birth to you. Happy Birthday! Now I know it's rather short notice, but we're having a birthday party for you tonight at 8:00 and you need to come." Denise says.

"Well, It's kind of short notice. My friends and my brothers threw a little party." I tell her.

"But you need to come. All your Aunts and Uncles and Cousins will be there." She says.

"Well can I take my girlfriend? I haven't been able to spend much time with her." I ask.

"Well I guess as long as she dresses for the occasion. Tell your brothers that they may take their "Dates" If they wish but they have to dress for the occasion. We have many dresses here for them." Denise explains.

"Alright we'll be there soon." I tell her as I hang up.

"What did Mom have to say?" Kevin asks as I hand him his phone back.

"Well she is having a birthday party at the house at around 8. All of you can go since she said me and my brothers's dates can come but they have to dress for the occasion. She invited all the uncles, aunts and cousins." I tell them.

"Oh great. That is going to be fun. Miley, you don't have to come if you don't want to." Nick says.

"No I want to go. It will be fine." She says.

"Ok. You girls go and get into a nice dress and do your hair and stuff. Whatever you do, don't wear a slutty dress. Mom would not be pleased. She has proper dresses for you I think." Kevin says.

"Who is going to clean up?" Danielle asks.

"We'll get it. Come on guys let's clean up." I state as I get the plate and stuff into the garbage cans.

Nick's POV

I'm totally nervous for Miley to meet my family. She will not know what hit her. I hope she isn't shocked when she finds out we're rich and we live in a mansion.

"Nick, you ok? You look nervous." Kevin says.

"Miley is going to meet our family for the first time. I'm scared Mom and Dad will make her uncomfortable or say something offensive." I tell them.

"She'll be fine. She has been in situations that can be bad. She'd probably be able to defend herself in a fist fight." Joe states.

"Well still. I just don't want anything to happen to her. She is really special you know." I state as we all continue to pick up the trash.

We all go upstairs and get changed into our suits. We don't put on tie yet since we have to wait until we get to the house since the ties have to match the girls dresses. We go down to the lobby to wait for the girls. After about 10 minutes, the girls come down the stairs with their hair done fancy and makeup done nice and they are all wearing cute jackets and knee length dresses. I look right at Miley and she gives me her beautiful smile. It's honestly a breathtaking smile. I go over to her and I take her hand.

"Ready to go my love?" I ask as I kiss her hand.

She giggles and gives me a kiss. We take our girlfriend's hands and we go towards Joe vehicle that recently came back from repairs.

"Are you the Jonas boys?" A limo driver asks.

"Yeah." Kevin questions.

"Well I'm the driver your parents hired to come get you. Please get inside." The driver says.

"Ok." I state as we let the girls in first.

We all get in the limo and we head to the house. We get to the house to see Mom and Dad waiting on the front porch.

"Holy Crap! This is where you live?" Miley asks.

"Well yeah. That's what Mom and Dad wanted." I state.

"Hello! I'm Denise and this is my husband Kevin. Come on in!" She says sounding too chipper.

We all go inside and Mom guides the girls down to the wardrobe room.

"So boys, I have a request for you. I need you all to take your gorgeous dates to a big socialites event tomorrow. It is so important that you are all there. We'll be the talk of the town if we bring Joseph." Dad says.

"Well what about school?" Kevin asks.

"I got your teachers to excuse you all. Now you go up to your rooms." Dad says.

We don't question it and we rush upstairs. I go over to my piano and I start to play some classical stuff. Suddenly there is a knock on the door. I open the door and we see the girls in gorgeous dresses and their hair done up right with not a curl out of place.

"These dresses are so weird and annoying." Miley says.

"Awww poor baby. It's only for the next day and tonight." I tell her.

"Wait, we're wearing this stuff tomorrow too?" Demi asks.

"Yeah. Sorry. I can only imagine that the dresses are uncomfortable." Joe says.

"Come on. This isn't my first time in these dresses. I came here before." Danielle says.

"Dani, cousin Dana is coming this time." Kevin says.

"Oh No! Not again. She can not shut up! She had nothing good to say at all." Danielle says.

"Who is cousin Dana? Did I meet her at Christmas?" Joe asks.

"No she was away for Christmas. She made sure she was here for her new cousin's birthday." Kevin says.

"Oh boy." Demi says as she sits next to Joe on the bed.

"Boys! Girls! Get down here for supper!" Mom yells.

Miley's POV

Nick grabs my hand and we go downstairs.

"Love you." He whispers before we go into the dinning room.

"You too." I whisper back.

"Alright. Everyone get seated!" Kevin says.

We all sit down and we start to eat. I know if I got anything on this gown, Denise would kill me. After what felt like hours of boring small talk. We get excuse from the table only to hear the doorbell ringing.

"Why hello. Omg! Look at you. How have you been? Who is that boy?" Dana asks.

"Well this is Joseph your new cousin and these are our girlfriends Miley, Demi and Danielle." Kevin says. 


	36. I don't give a damn!

Chapter 36

Fireprincess251, here is my big secret of how I can upload so frequently. I have a ridiculously long bus ride to and from school. It gives me something to do. I just type it up on my iPod. Also it has to do with the days I update. I write about 2 chapters between Friday-Sunday then I post Sunday afternoon my time and then it's all on my bus rides after that.

Hope that helps answer your question!

Miley's POV

"Oh my! Seriously! Why would you go so low as to just date anyone. These girls look as ugly as your mother's rug in the living room." Dana says as she gives her coat to someone.

"Oh well pardon me if you look the same as horse dung!" I say in a pretend proper accent.

Nick's POV

"Horse Dung? Are you stupid?" She asks.

"Miles, don't let her get to you. She can't even play a single note on a piano." I giggle as we go to the children's lounge.

"I can so. I just rather hear you do it." Dana says.

"Sure. Miley come and sit at the piano with me." I state.

She joins me and we start playing a classical piece together. Another one of our cousins, Kara comes into the lounge.

"Hello everyone. Happy birthday Joseph." She says giving him a friendly hug.

"Ooooooo whatcha playing?" She asks.

"Bach's 3rd as a duet." I say casually.

"Cool. Can you play a current song next?" She asks.

"Alright. I think I can do that for you Kara." I tell her.

"But Current music isn't proper. Your mother would not be impressed." Dana remarks.

"Hey Dana do you see that sign up there?" Miley asks.

"Uh yes?" She says going along with it.

"Does it say I give a damn?" Miley says as everyone giggles.

"What a unpopular bitch you are." Dana says.

"So what if I'm unpopular? I got friends here who love me and as for the bitch part, I can't deny that." Miley says.

"That's it I'm going to to go sit with our parents." Dana says as she leaves.

"Well did I do my job of getting her away well enough?" Miley asks.

"Yeah. I love you for that." I say as I give her a kiss.

"Now are you ready to sing?" I ask.

"Yeah sure." Miley says.

After a bunch more cousins came, Mom gets a servant to tell us to go into the dining room. We all head to the dining room where the cake was being served. This is the one part about family birthday parties I like, the cake. One of our Aunt's makes the best cake. We get our cake and we are shunned to the Children's Lounge again with our cakes.

"Nick, stop playing for a sec." She says as she puts some icing on my nose.

"There seems to be some icing on my nose." I state.

"Hehe. There was too much icing on my cake." She says as she licks the icing off my nose.

"You know that's gross." Dana says.

"I don't give a damn." Miley says.

Dana just goes back down to the living room.

"Hey guys, ready to start jamming?" I ask.

"Sure." A bunch of them say as they get the guitars out from under the couch.

We just start jamming and having a really fun time. The girls start making up songs to our jams. We get caught up in song when Mom bursts in.

"What are you children doing? You are playing all the stupid current music that is corrupting the socialites society." Mom says in a stern tone.

"Mom shut it! We don't care. Music is music." Kevin says.

"Play proper music." Mom says as she slams the door.

"Well that could have gone better...Oh well, let's keep going." Joe says.

The party slowly comes to and end and everyone leaves.

"Hey Nicky, I'm going to get changed and then I'll come in later." Miley says as she goes into the hallway and to the wardrobe room.

Miley's POV

I go to the wardrobe room and I take a shirt from the exercise section and a pair of pants from there too. Their sleepwear is all nightdresses with frills and lace. I honestly wanted to puke all over them. They deserved to be on my table. I get changed and I head for upstairs.

"Are you planning on exercising before you go to sleep?" Denise asks.

"Umm no. I'm not planning on it." I tell her.

"Then why are you in exercise clothes?" She asks.

"I'm using them to go to bed." I state.

"Well I don't think so. You are to wear a nightdress to bed." Denise says as she goes down the hallway.

I go upstairs to Nick's room.

"Hey beautiful." I tell him as I give him a kiss.

"How did you manage to get up here in exercise clothes?" Nick asks.

"Well I told your Mom I'm going to sleep in them." I tell him.

"Interesting. Come here I want to play you something." Nick says.

"Ok." I say as he takes my hand and pulls me to his piano on the balcony.

He plays me a lullaby and puts me in my bed.

"I love you. Good night." I tell him.

"Good night my love. Sweet dreams." He says as he kisses my lips and forehead and leaves the room.

Hope you liked this cute chapter! 


	37. Ooooooo All the Pretty dresses!

Chapter 37

The next morning

Nick's POV

Madison wakes me up at 8:00.

"Thanks Madison. I'll go wake up Miley. Are you doing well?" I ask.

"Indeed I am sir. I am able to write letters a little bit now. Reading is coming along alright." Madison says.

"Great. Do you happen to know the breakfast menu?" I ask her.

"Well it's the same as usual. Have a good day Nicholas." Madison says as she leaves the room.

I go into Miley's room to see her sleeping peacefully.

"Miles, time to wake up." I tell her as I shake her lightly.

She flutters her eyelids and slowly wakes up.

"Good morning." She says as I give her a quick kiss.

"We have to leave the house by 10 so you should go down and get breakfast and get ready for socialite event number 2. This is a public socialite event. It's a fundraiser for the needy ones. It's what the people like my Mom call a person who is poor." I explain.

"Hmm. Well I guess I would be considered a "Needy person" and your kind is not suppose to be accosiated with mine." Miley says.

"No, you are not. You are mine. I don't care about your money class. I love you for you. I'm sorry have to bring you home to this. I really hate this part of my life. No one else but you 3 know about us. When we get back to school, can you not treat me any different?" I ask.

"Yeah. I won't tell anyone." Miley says.

"Ok. I'll see you in a few minutes." I tell her as I give her a quick kiss and she goes into the wardrobe room.

I step into the dining room to see everyone but the girls at the table.

"How are feeling Nicholas?" Mom asks.

"Well actually. Is today the day we are going to the socialite event?" I ask trying to make small talk.

"Yes. You are all to attend. Be polite and act like you better then everyone." Mom says.

I start to eat so I don't have to keep talking to her. The girls come in surely and they have their hair and everything done. They all look gorgeous. We let them eat and we go up to our rooms to get dressed. We meet the girls down in the lobby.

"Alright, you kids have fun and remember all I told you guys and girls." Mom says as we all go out and into the limo.

We get there and we all go try to sit down.

"Omg! Look it's Nicholas!" One of the girls says with a random giggle.

"Um, Hello." I say.

"Hello to you Nicholas. Do you want to sit with us?" They ask.

"No, I'm sitting with my date. Miley, this is a few girls I know. Girls, this is Miley, my girlfriend." I explain.

"Awww, Nicholas finally found himself a proper girl." One of them gushes.

"Who is the guy talking to Paul Kevin?" Another asks.

"That's my other brother Joseph. Joseph, there is a few girls who want to meet you." I state.

Joe and Demi comes over. If only they knew what they were getting themselves into.

"Hello." He says extending his hand.

They shake his hand and they start talking. Miley and I get away from the girls.

"Finally. I didn't think we would ever get away from them. Are all people here conceded like that? They act like stuck up snobs." Miley asks.

"Not all, but most. Come on, let's get seated." I tell her as I take her hand.

"Love you." She says as we sit down.

Joe, Demi, Kevin and Danielle slowly but surely join us.

"Seriously, these fake lashes are so uncomfortable." Danielle says.

"I agree. They are really fake." Miley says.

This stupid socialites goes on for hours. We teenagers don't give a damn about all their babbling. We donate lots of money to the poor and I feel good. They ended up getting 40,000 dollars in the end. We socialize with the music loving people and after another couple hours, we head home.

"Well hello. How was it?" Dad asks.

"Excellent. They made about $40,000. Can we go now?" Kevin says.

"Alright, we'll see you in a few months." Mom says as we get changed and we all leave.

"Well that was fun. Sort of." I state.

"Well all I know is that those dresses were uncomfortable and bigger then any prom dress I have ever tried on in my life." Demi says.

"Yeah true." Miley says with a giggle.

"We do have a prom, but we never go." Kevin says.

"Ah. Maybe we should go this year?" I tell him.

"Yeah. I'm sure that we could do that as long the girls find dresses." Joe tell him.

"Really!" Miley says sounding excited.

"Yeah. The bad part is that prom is only 2 weeks away." I tell her.

"Well I guess it's time to go dress shopping." The girls say in a sing song voice.

We get the limo driver to drive us to the dress store. We walk into the store and the girls drop their jaws.

"Holy shit!" The girls say.

We go to follow them when they state. "Oh no, you 3 stay out here. We don't want you seeing our dresses."

Oh god. What a big mistake it was to go dress shopping wit them.

Sorry this chapter is so short :( u have 3 test this week and a big project due in two weeks. 


	38. The Queen Cheer BITCH!

**Chapter 38**

**Please read the AN at the end!**

* * *

**Nick's POV**

The girls get out of the store with dress bags.

"I'm guessing we aren't allowed to peek?" I question.

"Of course not silly. It's a surprise." Miley says as we get back into the limo.

We all get back to the school and we all fall asleep.

* * *

**The day before Prom**

**Miley's POV**

"Hey! What the hell do you think you are doing Cyrus? Why are you taking my boy to Prom?" Selena asks getting up in my face.

"Umm Selena, last time I checked, he was dating me." I state.

"You stole him from me!" Selena yells.

"Actually no I didn't. He asked me to Prom and I said yes. He didn't ask you!" I tell as matter a faculty.

"If you hadn't had showed up here, I would be going with him." Selena states as she slaps me across the face.

"Oh you don't want to start a bitch slap fight with me! I slapped other girls so hard, it bruised. Demi witnessed it." I warn her.

"It's true. You got in detention for the last one didn't you?" Demi asks.

"I don't remember, I went to school drunk that day." I admit.

"Why the heck would you show up to school drunk?" Selena asks.

"That's for me to know and you not to talk about!" I tell her.

"Well then. Just so you know, Nick still loves me." Selena says.

I giggle.

"Stop kidding yourself. He told me he loves me and he told me about how he said that he hates you." I tell her.

Selena stays silent for a second.

"Shut the hell up you bitch!" She yells as she walks out and slams the door.

"Well I guess the shirt a bunch of the girls made you a while ago fits you now." Demi says.

"Yeah I guess so." I tell her.

It a pink t-shirt that says "The Queen Cheer Bitch." I go in my closet and I pull it out and put it on.

"Oh you took it with you?" Demi questions.

"Of course. You girls we the best." I tell her as I give her a huge hug.

Someone knocks on the door.

"Nicholas, come on in!" I yell.

Nick and Joe walks right in.

"What is with that shirt?" Nick asks.

"Well it's a shirt my old cheer team made me." I tell him.

"Well you know that you can't wear that shirt out of the room." Nick says.

"Why not?" I ask.

"If the principal sees it, they will take you to the office and give you a different shirt and force you to change. Then they will keep your shirt." Nick explains.

"Ok, what do you want to do today? I got my nail appointment booked for tonight." I tell him.

"Well we could go down to the music room and play for a bit, then we can go for a walk and go to the restaurant for lunch." Nick suggests.

"Ok. Let's go." I state.

"How about you change your shirt first?" Nick suggests.

"Ok. Go out then." I tell him.

The boys go out of the room and I get into a new top.

"I'll be back later. I'll defiantly will be back in time for our nail appointments." I tell them as I go out of the room by Nick.

"Alright Beautiful, where do you want to go? My guitar is very portable." Nick says.

"Well I was thinking the courtyard. It's really beautiful and it smells like flowers." I tell him.

"Well, then Courtyard it is. After you my lady." He says as he opens the door and I go thought it before him.

We start playing guitar and we let time pass by, giggling at the cute hormones we make and wrong chords Nick plays just to see if I was still alert.

* * *

**Selena's POV**

I go up to the top of one of the look off towers. I see Miley and Nick laughing and giggling and playing guitar. Just the sight of them together makes me want to hurl. Seriously, I am much better looking then her. I have to sabotage them, but how? Omg! Genius plan! I rush to our room to get my phone and I head back up to the tower.

* * *

**Demi's POV**

Joe and I both go to the library to study for a test we both have tomorrow morning. I know, it's stupid to have a test the day of Prom, but that's attitude on everything but class. He would have us sleeping in our desk and working 24/7 if he had his way. I was surprised he didn't give us as essay to do for tomorrow too. We just continue quizzing each other trying to soak up all the information possible. We continue trying to memorize all the states presidents and the years they were in power.

* * *

**In the boy's room**

**With Kevin and Danielle**

**Danielle's POV**

"Dani, I know that we have only dated for a few years, but I really need to ask you something. " Kevin starts.

"What is it Kevin? Am I taking things too slow." I ask.

"No. You are perfect, in fact you are more than perfect. You are the sun to my day, you are the cherry on my ice cream sundae. Danielle, I was wondering if you would marry me." Kevin says.

* * *

**Yeah! Cliffhangers!**

**What is Selena's plan? What is Danielle's response?**

**Sorry this one is so short, I have been studying for a test and doing a slideshow that is worth 30% of my grade.**


	39. Before Prom

Please read the message at the end!

Chapter 39

Danielle's POV

Omg! This is really soon. Do I say yes even if I'm not ready or do I say No because I'm not ready. I take a deep breath.

"Yes! Of course I will marry you." I state he slips the ring on my finger and I give him a passionate kiss.

Kevin's POV

Omg! I'm getting married. I'm excited but really nervous. I didn't even tell my brothers about this.

Nick's POV

Miley goes off with Demi and Danielle to get their nails done. They do the Girly chit chat and babble about Danielle's ring. Wait, is that a really expensive ring on her ring finger? As in the I'm getting married finger.

"Alright, you girls have fun." My Brothers and I say as the girls give us each a kiss and they leave.

"Kevin, was I seeing things or did Danielle have a ring on her ring finger." I state.

"Well yeah, I was about to tell you about that. Danielle and I are getting married." Kevin says sounding really excited.

"What! No way! You are getting married?I hate to sound mean but please tell me you are eloping without Mom or Dad finding out." I state sounding shocked.

"Oh Nick, I wish I could. Mom overheard me talking to Dad about it." Kevin says.

"Why would you not want Denise or Kevin to know about it?" Joe asks.

"Well that's simple. I hate socialites weddings. They are what you like to call Go big or go home. Mom is in charge of the invite list and she invites as many people as possible. It's like a bragging contest. The mission is to have the most grand wedding possible. Personally, I don't overly enjoy large crowds like that and I'll probably be playing piano all night." I explain.

"If I get any say, I'm going to make sure you aren't playing at my wedding. Not that you couldn't, I want you to enjoy yourself at my wedding and It won't be for a while anyway." Kevin assures me.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I have to go for a little walk. I got Miley a corsage to go with her dress. She gave me the color and I got my tie to match." I tell them.

"Well we're both going to join you. We ordered ours too." Joe says.

We all decided to go out to a little Italian restaurant to eat before we head to the flower shop.

"It smells really nice in here." Joe remarks.

"Yes. I would have to agree. Joe, speak good. One of Mom's friends is seating behind us." I warn as I put my napkin on my lap and everyone else does the same.

We order our food when Mom's friend walks over to us. Thank god we aren't in jogging pants.

"Oh my! Hello Nicholas, Paul Kevin and Joesph." She says.

"Hello. How do you do?" I say formally.

"I'm well. Paul Kevin, is it true you are planning on getting married?" She asks.

I can tell Kevin is probably cursing in his head.

"Yes. I am getting married, but the wedding will not be until I finish the rest of my University years here here at Nerville Prep. "He responds.

"Ah. So it will be another few years. Nicholas, have you been keeping up with your piano skills. I love hearing you play." She says.

"Yes I have been keeping up with my piano." I tell her.

"And your brother, Joseph am I right?" She asks.

"Yes. My name is Joseph." Joe says.

"So what is your claim to fame." She asks.

"Well I use to play football but I've stopped and now I am learning how to play piano from Nicholas." He says half lying.

I shoot Joe a smile, I can tell he is nervous.

"Well I'm glad to hear you have stopped with such a barbarous activity. It is way too dangerous. Then again you were mislead from a young age. Now I'm glad you returned to your home and that you are developing into a very kind gentleman. Evening all!" She says as she goes back to sitting at her table.

"So prom should be interesting." Kevin says.

"Yeah. I agree. It will be fun. The last few times we didn't go because we didn't have dates and we always had too much work to do." I state.

The day of Prom

Joe's POV

We in our room getting ready.

"Nicholas, can you please help me with my tie. I can't seem to tie it right." I ask.

"Sure." Nick says as he ties up my tie.

I hate how tight ties are around your neck.

"How can you tie ties with your eyes closed?" I ask.

"Well at the tender age of 5 we learn how to tie a tie. It was seen as a mandatory life skill." Kevin says.

"Wow. That's just crazy." I state.

"Our thoughts exactly." Nick says as he does his own tie.

"When are the girls coming over?" I ask.

"Soon, girls take forever to get dressed. I'm hoping they all got dresses that aren't really revealing. Mom told me that we have to send her pictures from Prom." Nick says.

Suddenly a knock comes on the door.

"I'll grab it." I volunteer.

I open the door and we see the girls done up really nice. They all come in and we are all jaw dropped.

Nick's POV

After a few minutes of being awestruck, I go over to Miley and I pull her into a kiss.

"You look absolutely beautiful." I tell her.

She is wearing a fitted dress that goes to the floor with straps.

Miley's POV

I see Joe basically drooling over Demi. She's wearing a purple dress that is fitting but towards the end flares out. Danielle is with Kevin sharing kisses. Danielle is wearing a dress that is turquoise and it flares out at the waist. Joe comes over to me and Nick. "Hey kiddo. Honestly I never thought I would be able to see you dressed up like this for Prom. My thoughts were that we were going to be in Juvie together before or Dad would have snapped and Child Services would come and separate us and we wouldn't be together. I know it's stupid to have such low wants in life and I know I'm not your brother anymore, but seeing you all dressed up like this is still a little emotional." He says as he wipes a single tear away.

I give him a hug. "You're still my brother no matter what." I tell him.

"Ok. Now that we've had an emotional moment, it's time for pictures! Mom is going to want some proof that we are going to Prom." Kevin says.

"Wait, the girls need their corsages first." Nick says as he gives me a corsage and puts it on my wrist.

"Don't worry. We each got you a boutonniere." Miley says as she puts mine on my tux.

"Let's go to the courtyard for some nice pictures." Kevin says.

We all go down to the courtyard and start taking pictures. We take some of us girls, some of the boys, some of us as couple and a bunch of group photos. Some were serious others were us doing funny poses. Honestly this has been one of the funnest days in my life so far. We all walk to the gym doors together and into our prom.

I have to stop it right there. Prom Is going to have it's own chapter due to the extreme amounts of Drama! 


	40. PROM TIME!

**Chapter 40**

* * *

_**I'm going away for the weekend so I won't br posting Sunday or Monday...Sorry for the inconvience**_

* * *

**Selena's POV**

"I promise I won't screw this up. You'll get what you want, and I'll get what I want. It's a win win deal. This plan is fool proof." I state to someone.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

We walk into the gym and I see it's all nicely decorated.

"Hey Miles, isn't the ceiling decorations beautiful?" Demi asks.

"Oh I know." I state.

"Hey Cyrus. Did you see my date?" Selena asks.

"No, I didn't. Is he high as hell like you? You know once the principal finds out, you'll lose your scholarship to go here! That's right. You thought no one knew about that." I state.

"Oh once you find out who I brought, you will think twice about telling anyone. He taught me the world of the cool people." Selena says as she taps someone's shoulder.

"Hey Miles. Surprised to see me aren't ya?" Justin says.

I'm lost for words.

"Jjjjjusstin." I gulp.

"That's right, who's the queen bitch now!" Selena says.

"Justin, you stay away from Miley! Or I will beat you. Oh congratulations on knocking up a girl from our old school. Seriously, you are that much of an idiot." Demi says.

"I'm not becoming a baby Daddy! I'm dating Selena now." Justin says.

"Oh right! I forgot you leave your baby mommas to fend for themselves because you are a conceded idiot who doesn't care about others." I state.

Nick comes from behind me.

"Miles, what are you doing? What the heck are you doing here?" Nick asks.

"I'm just enjoying prom with my date Selena. She is very cute, I'm surprised you didn't go out with her, well you get a consolation prize. Enjoy having kids with squeaky voices, pig noses, alcoholism, and bitchy attitudes!" Justin says.

Nick puts his hand on myshoulder.

"No, If I get married to Miley, I'll have the prettiest children in the world because part of them comes from her. You on the other have two sides that are bitchy, irritating and abusive. Not to mention they will probably get addicted to drugs like their father." Nick says calmly.

Joe comes over.

"Oh wow Joe, you look sober! Wow I'm surprised considering alcoholism runs in the family. Miley will be the next one for sure." Justin remarks.

"Oh that is it! You are so going down." Joe says getting angry and about to punch Justin.

"Joe, don't do it, you're a bigger man then him." Kevin says.

"Selena, I never thought you would ever stoop down this low." Danielle states.

"Well I don't give a damn to what you say." Selena says.

"Children! Get along or I will be forced to kick you out." The principal says as she goes out the door.

"Come on guys. Let's just go somewhere else." Nick says.

"Nicky, wait for me." Selena says.

"Stay away from me Selena. I lost all respect I ever had for you." Nick says as he takes me to the punch bowl.

Oh finally, that bitch got what was coming for her.

"Do you want some punch?" Nick asks me.

"Oh that would be delightful." I tell him.

He gets me a glass and a glass for himself. We go to the dance floor and dance a bit. I look out of the corner of my eye and I see Selena and Justin having sex in the corner. Omg! That's enough to make me hurl.

"Nicky, I need to go freshen up." I tell him.

"Alright, please bring Demi with you especially since Justin the dumb ass is here." Nick says.

"Wow, I never thought I would hear you curse like that." I giggle as I give him a quick kiss as I grab Demi.

"Demi, come in the bathroom with me for a minute." I tell her ushering her to the bathroom.

"Demi, I had to get out of there for a minute. Guess what I saw." I ask.

"What?" She questions.

"Selena and Justin were having full on sex in the corner." I gush.

"Omg Ewwww! She has no idea what diseases he has." Demi says.

"Oh I know. I can't believe I was ever friends." I tell her as I look at myself in the mirror.

"I know me neither. Then again, I can since we use to be in with that type of crowd." Demi says.

"That's true. But we are still queen bitches." I tell her as we both get a big laugh at it before we go out of the bathroom.

We go back over to the boys and Danielle pulls us away for a second.

"Omg! Did you see what I saw?" Danielle asks.

"Yeah, we saw Selena having sex in the corner. I honestly have no sympathy for her. She's the one who feel for him and all his STD's." I tell her.

We enjoy prom for the rest of the night. It's around 12 before Prom is over.

"Hey Miles. I want to take you somewhere before you go to bed." Nick says.

I have no idea what the hell he is doing. I take his hand. We go outside and he takes me to a blanket.

"Do you want to sit out here and watch the stars?" Nick asks.

"Sure." I tell him as I cuddle up with him.

"You know, you're prettier than any one of those stars in the night sky." He says as he gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you, you know that." I tell him.

After a hour of star gazing, we get up.

"You look cold. Here is my jacket." He says as he gives me his jacket.

"Aww, what a gentleman." I state as I give him a kiss.

We go up to my room and Selena wasn't there...Thank god.


	41. Finale! After Prom, Bombs get Dropped!

Chapter 41

**I hope you enjoy the finale.**

Also I'm going away to French Camp for the month of July and a piece of August...So in July I won't be posting anything since I can't speak or type in English. While I'm away I'm actually going to try to come up with some new craetive ideas and I may make a Niley story in French since that is What I'm going to be speaking for the whole month of July while I'm at French Camp!_ N_ext week is exam week so I'm not sure how much I'm going to be able to post.

Love You and Thanks for all the Support~!

* * *

_**A month after prom**_

_**Final exam week.**_

**Nick's POV**

I am sitting in my room and Joe and Kevin come in.

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas, you have a lot of explaining to do. People are saying you knocked up Selena." Kevin states.

"What the hell is your malfunction! I have done no such thing. Second I would never and never have has sex with her. Third I'm dating Miley and I'm in love with her! Forthly, you guys know that socialites don't have sex before marriage. Finally, Justin was having sex with Selena at prom." I yell.

"Chill out Nick! We didn't say that you did. Please calm down." Joe says.

"I'm not going to fucking calm down! I am being blamed for something someone else did!" I state in pure anger as I storm out the door.

Joe's POV

Oh dear god I never thought I would see Nick that angry.

"Wow, he is pissed." Kevin remarks.

"No shit Sherlock! He slammed that door so hard the walls shook." I state.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure Selena is lying. She would be the type to do that." Kevin says.

"Yeah. Listen after exams, what do we do for the summer? Do we stay here or go home?" I ask.

"Well they get us all to go home or stay here and do manual labour." Kevin explains.

" I know I can go to the house, but what about Miley? She obviously can't go home and manual labour was never her thing. She would avoid it at all costs." I explain.

"Well I think I can convince Mom to let her and Demi stay for the two months. Mind you we have to act like snobs and do socialite stuff." Kevin says.

"She'd rated do that then manual labour. If you can clear them with "Mom" then they are free to go." I say.

"I know. Danielle is a sure clear now since she is my fiancée and Mom will want to babble about wedding plans and stuff. I'm apparently get married in the summer and have her pregnant by winter." Kevin says as he puts his hands through his hair.

"Well that is pretty strict rules." I state.

"Yeah. She knows it's not easy being married to my mom's demands. Socialites are to have children right after marriage and have the wife or servants take care of the house. It's basically going back to the beginning of the 1900's."Kevin explains.

"Wow. That is just plain cruel. She has her science degree already. She only has the two years left to get her education degree." I tell him.

"I know but she knew all this before she said "Yes"." Kevin says.

"Why don't you just forget about our parents and their socialist life and marry Danielle normally?" I suggest.

"I can't do that! I would be killed by Mom and Dad. Once you get use to it, socialite life isn't that bad, besides once we get a servant, our life will go back to normal." Kevin remarks.

"True. But it's still cruel." I state.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

"Selena! Why the hell did you start that rumor! You know you and I have never did anything." Nick says as he storms into our room.

"Nick, can you just Fuck off! You don't have to deal with any of this, I do!" Selena states.

"Oh give it up. All of us here know that you and Justin had sex at prom. It sickens me to even think that you would lie about Nick being the baby's dad! Come on Nick, let's just go to your room. We only have another week of her crap." I state as I take his hand and lead him out of our room.

"Thanks for what you said back there. I'm seriously ready to kill her. There is no way she should get away with lying about that." Nick says.

"Well she is getting punished enough. Everyone thinks she is pregnant when she isn't." I state.

"What are you talking about?" Nick asks.

"She is on big doses of birth control. Second, she is a lying psychopath. I can't believe someone so irritating can be somewhat smart." I state.

"We got to study some for our geography exam. The music room is empty for this week. I'll grab my book and we can quiz each other." Nick suggests.

"Ok. Let's go." I tell him.

Nick's POV

God I knew there was a reason I love this chick so much. She is the one for me. She helps me control my anger and doesn't care that I'm a nerdish. I grab my book and we head to the music room. We try to study but it doesn't work. We ended up hitting each other with pillows and playing music.

"I love you Nick." She says.

"I love you too Miles." I tell her as I give her a passionate kiss.

* * *

_**A few days later**_

_**At the Jonas mansion**_

**Nick's POV**

"Alright girls. You have the permission to stay here for the summer. Come Danielle, we have the wedding to plan." Mom says.

"Alright ." She says as she follows Mom into the house.

"Well I guess it's going to be a long summer of wedding planning. We are getting married in August. I'm already in the business corporation as vice president. I get to stay home and press buttons on the computer even if I have a science degree with a major in genetics and to get my minor in genetic disorders I need 2 more courses. I doubt I'll be able to get that while staying at home running the Jonas enterprises." Kevin says.

"You'll get it Kevin. I'm sure of it. Danielle will be there for you. She only has 2 years for her education degree." Joe says.

"I know but I don't want my kids to have to do all of their studying for no reason. I want to change it. I don't want my kids to have to grow up to be a socialite. I don't want spoiled children." Kevin says.

"Yeah but if you teach then about values, they won't be snobby rich kids. It's not history that decides the future, it's the present." Miley says.

That was the one statement that I want my kids in the future to know. We go inside and we all meet in my room to play piano and stuff.

"Miley. You know something, you have changed me forever and I never want you to change. I want you to always be the kind loving person you are today." I state.

"I promise I won't change as long as I'm with you." She says as she gives me a passionate kiss.

* * *

**About 5 Years later**

**Miley's POV**

Well if you didn't figure it out, I fell for the nerd. Nick ended up being my all. He is one of many people who helped me through my teenage life struggles. I can't wait to get married to him. Sure I'm getting a socialite wedding, but I don't really care as long as I get to spend the rest of my life with Nicholas Jerry Jonas, my true love.

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed the finale! A new series will be started after I get back from French Camp...I think. I have a new plot that I'm going to try.


End file.
